El frío del silencio
by Romy92
Summary: Cuando un matrimonio se rompe, parece que no hay vuelta atrás. Pero sobrevivir junto a esa persona puede ser la solución... AU. Jasper&Alice.
1. Prólogo

**-Prólogo-**

**Jasper**

–No puedo más con esto.

– ¿Crees que yo sí? –le pregunté con mala cara, sintiendo que mi enfado aumentaba por momentos. – ¿Crees que a mí me gusta llegar a casa todos los días para discutir contigo? Estoy tan cansado de esto como tú.

Se quedó callada, observándome con frialdad. Volvió a hablar al cabo de varios segundos, en los que sólo pudimos escuchar el tic-tac del reloj:

–Entonces, tal vez debamos ponerle remedio.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? –ya intuía la respuesta, pero sólo porque yo mismo había sopesado la posibilidad:

–Quizá debamos divorciarnos –musitó Alice, como si no estuviera del todo segura de lo que me estaba diciendo.

– ¿Crees que así solucionaremos nuestros problemas?

–No, pero por lo menos dejaremos de discutir.

–Discutimos porque así lo quieres.

– ¡Eso no es cierto! –gritó, apretando los puños a sus costados. –Discutimos porque hace mucho tiempo que hemos dejado de ser un matrimonio, pero sobretodo porque has dejado de ser un buen padre.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de oír.

– ¿Qué? ¿Acabas de decir que soy un mal padre?

–Te pasas la vida trabajando, Jasper… Julie quiere pasar tiempo contigo pero tú nunca puedes porque tienes que trabajar. Los domingos, los únicos días que puedes estar con ella y conmigo, los pasas encerrado en el despacho, hojeando apuntes y preparando los juicios.

– ¿Y qué quieres que haga, Alice? Ese es mi trabajo –rebatí, empezando a cabrearme.

–Podrías haber intentado compaginarlo con tu familia, pero está claro cuáles son tus prioridades.

–Mira, cuando heredé la empresa de mi padre ya sabías que no podría pasarme los días jugando a las casitas con Julie.

–Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras. Sólo quería que sacaras tiempo para ella, pero no pudiste, ya que ni siquiera has sido capaz de mantener a flote nuestro matrimonio.

– ¡No te atrevas a culparme de haber roto nuestro matrimonio! –grité, acercándome a ella un par de pasos. – ¡Si nuestra relación está rota no ha sido sólo por mi culpa!

– ¿Ah, no? Dime de qué soy culpable, pues –me pidió, cruzándose de brazos.

–Puede que yo me haya volcado demasiado en mi trabajo y os haya ignorado un poco a ti y a Julie, pero yo no voy por ahí tonteando con mi ayudante. Sé lo que hay entre tú y James.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Yo no tengo nada con James! –me gritó Alice, moviendo las manos nerviosamente.

– ¿De veras? ¿Y qué son esas llamaditas de madrugada? ¿Y por qué te escondes siempre que te llaman del trabajo? ¿Es que crees que soy imbécil o qué?

–Yo no me escondo cuando me llaman del trabajo, simplemente necesito tranquilidad, y con Julie a mi alrededor eso es complicado. Porque yo, al contrario que tú, sí que paso tiempo con nuestra hija.

– ¡Deja de meter a Julie en esto! Estábamos hablando de tu relación con James, no cambies de tema.

– ¡Pero si has sido tú el que ha cambiado de tema!

Me rasqué la frente y respiré hondo, porque no podía seguir aguantando aquella conversación tan estúpida.

–Mira, sabes que yo siempre he querido lo mejor para ti y para Julie, por eso me he volcado tanto en el trabajo, para llevar bien el bufete y para poder daros una buena vida.

–Esa no es ninguna excusa. Tú no eres el único que trae dinero a casa, porque yo también trabajo, y a pesar de eso he sido capaz de estar por mi familia y por mi empleo a la vez.

– ¿Sí? Pues hace mucho tiempo que dejé de sentirme como tu marido.

Alice se quedó callada y apartó la mirada de mí durante un par de segundos. Cuando volvió a alzarla, vi determinación en sus ojos.

–Entonces divorciémonos. Está claro que será lo mejor para ambos. Cuando te hayas librado de mí, podrás ir a revolcarte con tu secretaria siempre que quieras.

Me quedé estático, sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír.

–María y yo nunca… –quise decirle que entre ella y yo no había nada, pero una vocecita me hizo mirar por encima del hombro de Alice.

– ¿Mami? –vi a Julie parada en el marco de la puerta del salón, abrazando a su león de peluche mientras nos miraba a ambos por turnos. – ¿Qué pasa?

–Nada, princesa. Vuelve a la cama, que ahora iré a arroparte –le dije fingiendo una sonrisa.

Se me rompió el corazón al escuchar su respuesta:

–No, quiero que venga mami –murmuró haciendo un puchero a la vez que abrazaba con más fuerza su peluche.

–Ahora voy, cielo. Sube a tu habitación y métete en la cama, que ahora iré a dormir contigo un rato, ¿vale? –le propuso Alice, y Julie asintió con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su bonita cara. La niña se dio la vuelta con rapidez y subió las escaleras con cuidado. – ¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera quiere que vayas a dormirla –recalcó Alice, mirándome con lástima.

–Eso es porque está acostumbrada a que la duermas tú –no quise creer lo que me estaba diciendo, porque no me daba la gana de aceptar que mi hija ya no me quería como antes.

– ¿Y por qué será? Porque siempre llegas demasiado tarde como para encontrarla despierta, y lo mismo pasa conmigo. Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que ya nunca te espero por las noches.

–Hace mucho tiempo que no lo haces.

–Ya he dado por sentado que tienes a otra que te da lo que necesitas.

Apreté con fuerza los dientes, harto de aquel tema.

–Entre María y yo no hay nada.

– ¿Y por qué razón tendría que creerte? Tú no me crees a mí cuando te digo lo mismo respecto a James.

– ¡A mí María no me envía mensajes ni me llama a deshora!

– ¡James es mi ayudante! ¡Necesita hablar conmigo si no estoy en la empresa, Jasper!

– ¡Mami! –escuchamos que Julie gritaba desde el piso de arriba y suspiré, pasándome la mano por la cara.

Alice me miró y respiró hondo antes de hablar de nuevo:

–Tengo que subir a dormirla. Buenas noches –sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta, salió del salón y subió las escaleras lentamente.

Yo, por mi parte, caminé hasta el sillón más cercano y me dejé caer en él, sintiéndome exhausto y derrotado. No comprendía cómo habíamos llegado a ese punto en nuestra relación y cómo habíamos dejado que se deteriorara tanto. Parecía que no había solución, que ya estaba todo perdido y que había perdido a mi esposa y a mi hija. Era cierto que hacía tiempo que no sentía lo mismo por Alice. Ya no nos tratábamos como una pareja, ni siquiera como amigos. Sólo éramos dos personas que vivían en la misma casa porque tenían una hija en común, y eso era algo muy triste. Lo que más me dolía era saber que le había fallado a Julie. Pero no iba a dejar que Alice volviera a reprochármelo, porque a partir de ese momento haría todo lo posible por estar con Julie. Iba a aceptar el divorcio. Sería lo mejor para ambos, e incluso sería lo mejor para nuestra hija, que ya había tenido que presenciar varias veces nuestras discusiones, y no quería que eso le afectara negativamente.

Me levanté del sofá al cabo de un rato, cuando estuve seguro de que no iba a toparme con Alice de nuevo. No quería tener que soportar sus miradas envenenadas, y mucho menos me apetecía volver a discutir. Subí las escaleras mientras me deshacía el nudo de la corbata y me detuve delante de la puerta de la habitación de Julie. La abrí con cuidado, intentando no hacer ruido, y entré sigilosamente, no queriendo despertarla. Me acerqué a la cama y la contemplé durante algunos segundos. Era la niña más bonita que había visto alguna vez, con el cabello rubio y rizado como yo, y con los ojos grises de su madre. A sus cuatro años ya sabía leer mucho mejor que los niños de su edad, y era capaz de hablar tanto y tan rápido como Alice cuando se lo proponía. Sonreí con tristeza, me incliné para darle un beso de buenas noches y se movió entre sueños, colocándose de costado sin dejar de abrazar a su león. La arropé bien con las mantas y a continuación salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas.

Caminé hasta la habitación que compartía con Alice y encendí la luz. Vi que mi todavía esposa estaba en la cama, dándome la espalda, y supe que fingía dormir. No dije nada. No tenía ganas de hablar o de discutir con ella, así que me puse el pijama, me metí en la cama y me giré hacia el costado opuesto, dándole también la espalda. Tal vez al día siguiente seríamos capaces de hablar como dos personas civilizadas aunque, sinceramente, lo dudaba.

* * *

**¡Hola! **

**He vuelto después de unos cuantos meses, pero ésta vez con una historia larga. Os dejo el prólogo para ver si os gusta. El fic aún no está terminado, pues me quedan un par de capítulos por escribir, pero como siempre, intentaré no tardar en subir el primer capítulo.  
**

**Espero que os haya gustado el inicio de esta historia y que me lo digáis con vuestros reviews :) ¿Nos leemos en el próximo? Vosotros decidís.  
**

**¡Hasta pronto!  
**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Stphenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 1-**

**Alice**

Abrí los ojos un segundo antes de que el despertador comenzara a sonar, y estiré el brazo con pereza para detenerlo. Cuando me moví para sentarme en la cama, me percaté de que Jasper aún no se había levantado, por lo que lo hice yo antes que él y me encerré en el cuarto de baño. Me di una ducha rápida y terminé de despertarme por completo, así que cuando salí, me vestí y me maquillé como siempre. Salí de la habitación y escuché ruido proveniente de la cocina, por lo que supuse que Jasper estaba preparando el desayuno. Me dirigí a la habitación de Julie y levanté la persiana intentando hacer algo de ruido para que mi hija fuera despertándose. Podía ser una niña muy traviesa, pero le costaba mucho despertarse para ir al colegio. En cambio, los fines de semana, a las ocho ya estaba dando guerra. Era algo que jamás comprendería.

Me acerqué a la cama y me senté en uno de los lados.

–Despierta, Bella Durmiente –le dije en voz baja a la vez que le hacía cosquillas.

–No –musitó tapándose la cabeza con la sábana, y a mí me dio la risa tonta. –Tengo sueño.

–Y yo también, pero mami tiene que ir a trabajar y tú tienes que ir al colegio.

–No quiero –se destapó un poco y me hizo un puchero, pero yo no me ablandé.

–Pero tienes que ir. ¡Mañana ya es el último día de clase antes de las vacaciones! Así que tienes que empezar a despedirte de tus amigos, ¿o es que no quieres despedirte de ellos?

Negó lentamente con la cabeza, pero sonrió, y yo supe por qué. Eso de las vacaciones le había gustado.

– ¿Iremos de vacaciones? –me preguntó mientras se destapaba y estiraba los brazos hacia mí para que la cogiera. Lo hice, pero tardé un poco en responder porque no sabía qué decirle.

–Claro, ya veremos lo que hacemos. Pero antes de eso, hay que ir al colegio. ¿Vamos a lavarte la carita?

Asintió con rapidez y corrió hasta el cuarto de baño. Cuando estuvo peinada y vestida, las dos bajamos hasta la cocina, donde encontramos a Jasper sentado en la mesa con un café delante de él.

– ¡Papi! –gritó Julie, y corrió hasta su padre, que la cogió, le dio unos cuantos besos en los mofletes y la sentó en su regazo.

–Buenos días, princesa. ¿Has dormido bien? –le preguntó con una amplia sonrisa. Yo no dije nada, simplemente me puse a prepararle el desayuno a Julie y de paso un café para mí.

– ¡Sí! ¿Sabes que mañana es el último día de colegio? –inquirió ella con entusiasmo, y yo sonreí internamente, pero dejé de hacerlo un segundo después, cuando recordé la amarga discusión que tuvimos Jasper y yo la noche anterior.

–Claro que sí. ¿Estás contenta?

–Mucho, pero voy a echar de menos a mis amigos…

–Bueno, seguro que os veréis este verano.

En aquel momento se terminó de calentar la leche de Julie, así que saqué el vaso del microondas, se lo puse en la mesa y le acerqué los cereales y las galletas.

–Julie, recuerdas lo que vamos a hacer este fin de semana, ¿verdad? –tuve la necesidad de preguntar en aquel momento.

– ¡Sí! ¡Vamos a ver a Nessie! –gritó alzando los brazos con emoción.

–Eso es, y también veremos a Edward y a Bella –le recordé.

Teníamos planeado aquel fin de semana desde hacía meses. Edward y Bella habían sido nuestros mejores amigos desde siempre, pero cuando se casaron cuatro años atrás, decidieron irse a vivir a Richmond, en Virginia. Hacía dos años que no los veíamos, pero hablábamos frecuentemente por teléfono, y también nos comunicábamos a través de Internet, pero no era lo mismo. Julie y Nessie, la hija de Edward y Bella, se llevaban la mar de bien, y se conocían desde que eran bebés, a pesar de que Nessie era un año mayor que Julie. Por eso mi hija estaba tan emocionada con la idea de ir a visitar a su amiga.

–Papi, tú también vas a venir, ¿verdad? –le preguntó Julie a Jasper mientras mojaba una galleta en la leche que le había preparado.

–No puedo, nena. Tengo mucho trabajo.

Qué raro. Jasper tenía trabajo. Yo ya sabía que no iba a venir con nosotras, pero no había querido decirle nada a nuestra hija para no entristecerla. Por desgracia, Jasper no había tenido la delicadeza de pensar en eso.

–Pero… yo quiero que vengas…

–Y a mí me gustaría mucho ir, pero no puedo.

–Julie, iremos tú y yo y nos lo pasaremos muy bien –intenté animar a la niña guiñándole un ojo, pero no funcionó, porque agachó la cabeza y continuó desayunando en silencio.

– ¿Iréis en avión, al final? –me preguntó Jasper, y yo apuré mi taza de café y me levanté para dejarla en el fregadero y así no tener que mirarle a la cara mientras le hablaba.

–Sí, pero volveremos en coche.

–Es una tontería. En avión tardáis media hora, y en coche cuatro horas.

–Ya lo sé, Jasper –respondí con los dientes apretados. –Pero no sé si recuerdas que odio los aviones. Voy en avión por Julie, para que no se le haga el viaje tan largo, pero al volver no me importa conducir cuatro horas con tal de no tener que subir en un avión de nuevo.

–Me sigue pareciendo una idiotez. Puedes tomar calmantes para… –y me cansé de que siempre quisiera llevarme la contraria:

–Mira, –le interrumpí, me di la vuelta de golpe y le dediqué una mirada envenenada. –Volveremos en coche porque me da la gana, y además, ¿a ti qué más te da, si no vas a venir?

Jasper cogió a la niña en brazos, se levantó y la sentó en la silla de al lado. Después me miró con seriedad.

–Haz lo que quieras. Enviaré a alguien de la empresa para que lleve tu maldito coche a Richmond, así que dame las llaves –me exigió con los dientes apretados. –Julie, termina rápido, hoy te llevaré yo al colegio.

–No es necesario, ya puedo llevarla…

– ¡He dicho que la llevo yo! –gritó él, y sin decir nada más salió de la cocina hecho una furia.

Miré a Julie, que continuaba con la cabeza gacha, y yo maldije interiormente a Jasper. Por su culpa nuestra hija tenía que presenciar siempre todas nuestras discusiones, y ésa era otra de las razones por las que lo aborrecía tanto en ocasiones. Me acerqué a ella y le acaricié el cabello con suavidad.

– ¿Ya has terminado? –le pregunté cuando se levantó de la silla con lentitud.

–Sí… –respondió, y sorbió por la nariz mientras se pasaba una mano por los ojos.

–No llores, cielo. No pasa nada –me agaché delante de ella y la abracé con fuerza. Me devolvió el abrazo y nos quedamos un rato así, sin decir nada, mientras consolaba a mi hija y ella se dejaba consolar.

Un par de horas después me encontraba sentada en mi despacho, ojeando catálogos de moda y revisando los últimos diseños que habían llegado, pero no estaba concentrada. No hacía más que pensar en la discusión que tuve con Jasper la noche anterior. Al final, y después de todo, íbamos a divorciarnos. Sabía que era lo mejor que podíamos hacer después de todas las peleas y las riñas, pero aún así se me hacía difícil aceptarlo. Nuestra hija merecía vivir en un ambiente tranquilo, sin tener que escuchar día sí y día también cómo discutían sus padres, pero sabía que le costaría comprenderlo. No entendería por qué sus padres dejaban de vivir juntos, dejaban de hablarse, e incluso dejaban de verse.

La puerta de mi despacho se abrió casi de golpe, y yo me sobresalté, perdiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

–Lo siento, preciosa. No quería asustarte –James entró con unos cuantos catálogos en sus manos y los dejó en mi mesa. – ¿Cómo estás hoy?

–Como siempre –respondí escuetamente a la vez que estiraba los brazos y bostezaba.

– ¿Has pasado una buena noche? –me preguntó mientras se colocaba detrás de mí y me masajeaba los hombros suavemente.

–No ha sido una de las mejores, si quieres que te diga la verdad.

– ¿Discutiste con Jasper?

Asentí en silencio y cerré los ojos, sintiéndome algo mejor gracias a su masaje.

–Lo nuestro no tiene ningún futuro –murmuré más para mí que para James, pero él me escuchó de todas formas.

–Me sabe mal por ti, pero sobretodo por vuestra hija.

–A mí también. Ella es quien lo va a pasar peor, porque no va a comprender nada. ¿Cómo le vamos a decir a una niña de cuatro años que sus padres ya no se quieren? –pregunté, sintiendo cómo se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

James se colocó delante de mí y se agachó un poco para quedar a mi altura.

–Alice, nada de lo que está ocurriendo es culpa tuya. Espero que lo sepas.

–Es culpa de los dos. No hemos podido mantener nuestra relación a flote y se ha desgastado…

–No. Tú has hecho lo que has podido, en cambio, Jasper dejó de prestaros atención hace mucho tiempo. Y eso es lo último que mereces, Alice.

Me quedé callada. Sabía lo que James sentía por mí, y a pesar de que me encantaría corresponderle, no lo hacía. Sí que me gustaba, eso no podía negarlo, pues era un hombre muy atractivo físicamente, y como persona jamás me había fallado. Pero no estaba enamorada de él.

–No lo sé, James… pero tampoco me apetece hablar del tema ni pensar en él. Si sigo haciéndolo, me volveré loca.

–En ese caso… ¿qué te parece si vamos a ver cómo van los diseños de la nueva temporada? Rosalie me ha dicho que ya casi los tienen acabados.

–Me encantaría –le respondí con una amplia sonrisa, agradeciendo que me diera un respiro. Me puse en pie y James me tendió el brazo. Lo tomé entre risas y ambos salimos de mi despacho olvidando ese tema que tanto me atormentaba.

.

.

**Jasper**

Después de dejar a Julie en el colegio, me dirigí hacia el bufete. Aquel día tenía que preparar los dos juicios que tenía la semana siguiente, y a pesar de que ya me los sabía casi de memoria, el trabajo era lo único que me ayudaba a olvidar la asquerosa situación que me esperaba en casa.

Cuando entré en el edificio, apenas saludé a nadie, simplemente caminé a paso ligero, deseando encerrarme en mi despacho y enfrascarme en los casos. Pero no pude hacerlo. Nada más entrar en el despacho, me encontré a María apoyada en la mesa. Me dedicó una sonrisa coqueta y, cuando cerré la puerta a mis espaldas, casi se arrojó a mis brazos.

–Buenos días –me saludó justo antes de darme un beso en los labios que no correspondí. No tenía ganas ni tiempo para ella.

–María, tengo mucho trabajo.

–Ya lo sé, sólo quería saludarte… –respiré hondo y me senté detrás del escritorio, dispuesto a empezar con lo mío. –Este fin de semana… Lo vamos a pasar juntos, ¿verdad?

–No lo sé.

–Me dijiste que sí. Que tu mujer y tu hija se iban a no sé dónde, y que pasarías el fin de semana conmigo.

–Es cierto –me acordé en aquel mismo momento de lo que tenía que hacer. –Necesito que alguien lleve el coche de Alice hasta Richmond.

– ¿Qué? –me preguntó María como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que acababa de decirle.

–Que le encargues a alguien que lleve el coche de Alice hasta Richmond. Irán en avión, pero volverán en coche.

– ¿Tiene ganas de pasar cuatro horas conduciendo? –preguntó María con burla.

–Eso parece. He intentado disuadirla, pero está de un humor de perros.

María se acercó a mí y me acarició sugerentemente el cuello.

–Pobrecito… Parece que necesitas que alguien te comprenda… – se inclinó con la intención de volver a besarme, pero la detuve antes de que lo hiciera:

–María, no estoy de humor –saqué las llaves del coche de Alice de mi bolsillo y se las tendí. –Por favor, márchate y haz lo que te he pedido. Tengo mucho trabajo.

Cogió las llaves de malas maneras y se alejó de mí, enfadada.

–Como quieras. Si necesitas algo, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Lo sabía perfectamente. ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo, si era mi secretaria? Cuando salió de mi despacho, volví a respirar hondo y me dispuse a comenzar con los juicios antes de que terminara de volverme loco de verdad.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Aquí tenéis el primer capítulo de esta historia para que vayáis viendo cómo son Jasper y Alice en su vida cotidiana y en su trabajo, además de que han aparecido personajes nuevos que serán importantes para acciones futuras ;)  
**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo tanto como el prólogo. Me encantaron vuestros reviews y, sinceramente, me sorprendió recibir tantos, así que millones de gracias a todos los que se tomaron su tiempo en leer, dejar review, agregar a favoritos y a alertas, y también a los que sólo leyeron.  
**

**Así que, ¿nos leemos en el siguiente?  
**

**Hasta pronto, Xo  
**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 2-**

**Jasper**

Me desconcentré en el momento en que sentí que llamaban a la puerta de mi despacho. Me pasé una mano por el rostro y respiré hondo antes de hablar:

–Adelante.

La puerta se abrió un segundo después, y pude ver a María entrando en la sala. Durante un segundo tuve la necesidad de rodar los ojos, pero me contuve porque sabía que si lo hacía, me pediría mil y una explicaciones, y no tenía ganas de hablar. En el fondo era una buena chica, pero demasiado insistente y algo vulgar para mi gusto.

–Hola, guapo –me saludó con una sonrisa sugerente. También era un tanto bipolar, porque hacía escasamente una hora que la había "echado" de malas maneras de mi despacho despreciando sus arrumacos, y en aquel momento no parecía enfadada. – ¿Estás más relajado?

–No demasiado –respondí, esperando que entendiera la indirecta.

–Tranquilo, no vengo a molestarte, sólo necesito hacerte una pregunta.

–Tú dirás.

Caminó hasta que estuvo a mi lado, y se sentó encima del escritorio con las piernas cruzadas. Estaba claro que quería que me fijara en lo corta que era la falda que llevaba y en las largas piernas que poseía. No pude evitar hacerlo por el rabillo del ojo, y después, cuando me percaté de lo que acababa de hacer, me golpeé mentalmente. Realmente me estaba volviendo loco.

–Pues he hablado con Mike, y le he encargado a él que lleve el coche de Alice hasta Richmond, pero no he sabido decirle cuándo. No sé si quieres que vaya esta tarde, o puedes esperar hasta mañana…

–Alice y Julie cogerán el avión el sábado temprano, así que estaría bien que Mike llevara el coche mañana.

–Muy bien. Se lo diré.

–Sí, y dile también que he llamado al aeropuerto de Richmond y que le he comprado un billete de vuelta a Filadelfia.

– ¿Le vas a pagar el viaje de regreso? –me preguntó María, sorprendida.

–Claro, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de que el pobre tenga que pasarse más de cuatro horas en la carretera para hacerle un favor a mi esposa.

–Qué generoso eres, Jazz –me halagó ella con voz zalamera.

–Sólo tiene que ir a la taquilla y decir que va de mi parte. Le entregarán el billete y podrá tomar el avión de vuelta –obvié la respuesta de María deliberadamente a la vez que intentaba entender por qué usaba mi diminutivo.

–Está bien.

– ¿Necesitas algo más?

–No… bueno, sí. ¿Te gusta la comida china?

La observé fijamente y parpadeé seguidamente, sin comprender de qué me hablaba.

– ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

–He pensado en pedir comida china para el sábado, ¿te parece bien?

Y dale con el tema. Estaba claro que no se cansaba de insistir.

–María, ya te he dicho que no sé si podremos vernos este fin de semana.

–Me lo prometiste, Jasper.

–Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

–Lo podemos hacer juntos –se levantó del escritorio y se inclinó hasta que su rostro estuvo a escasos milímetros del mío. –Sabes que estoy ansiosa por ayudarte –y sin que lo viera venir, me besó con ganas, como hacía tiempo que nadie me besaba. Durante un segundo le correspondí, pero después me alejé de ella, pensando que me sentiría como una basura. No fue así, porque simplemente no sentí nada.

Vi a María salir del despacho con demasiada tranquilidad, y yo me quedé sentado, inmóvil, intentando comprender cuándo me había convertido en un hombre de piedra.

.

.

**Alice**

Aquella tarde salí de trabajar un poco antes para ir a buscar a Julie al colegio, y fue cuando la recogí cuando empecé a preocuparme. Todavía continuaba cabizbaja y desanimada, y eso no me gustaba nada. No podía ser que una niña de cuatro años no sonriera, ni gritara, ni jugara. Por ese motivo, cuando llegamos a casa, me puse a jugar a las casitas con ella. Me costó mucho hacerla hablar, pero cuando lo conseguí, no paró. Volvió a ser la niña alegre de siempre, aunque yo sabía que había algo que la preocupaba. Aún así, estuvimos más de dos horas jugando, y me di cuenta de que había olvidado lo divertido que era jugar con ella.

–Mami –me llamó Julie cuando dejamos de jugar un rato para descansar.

Nos habíamos quedado sentadas en el suelo de su habitación, y yo aún sujetaba una muñeca entre mis manos.

–Dime, nena.

Se quedó callada unos segundos, como si le diera vergüenza preguntar lo que quería saber.

– ¿Papi ya no me quiere?

Se me rompió el corazón al escucharla, y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no ponerme a llorar delante de ella.

–Claro que te quiere. Sabes que tu padre te quiere muchísimo –respondí dejando la muñeca en el suelo y acercándome hasta Julie, que se encontraba al otro lado de la casita de muñecas. Me coloqué a su lado, la cogí en brazos y la senté en mi regazo.

–Entonces… ¿me he portado mal? –inquirió de nuevo, mirándome fijamente con esos ojos grises que tenía.

–No, no te has portado mal. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–Porque papi parece enfadado, y se enfada cuando me porto mal –hizo un puchero que logró retorcerme el corazón, y escondí el rostro en su cabello rubio durante unos segundos para recomponerme.

Era eso lo que le pasaba. Había pasado todo el día triste porque pensaba que su padre no la quería y que estaba enfadado con ella.

–No, cariño. Papi no está enfadado contigo. Sabes que papá te regaña a veces, pero nunca va a dejar de quererte. ¿Lo entiendes?

Asintió en silencio y levantó la cabeza para mirarme otra vez.

–Entonces ¿qué le pasa? ¿Está enfadado contigo?

No supe qué decirle.

–Julie… los papás y las mamás discuten a veces.

–Pero ya nunca os dais besitos como antes, y tampoco te da abrazos de oso como los que me da el tío Emmett. ¿Por qué?

Me mordí el labio, maldiciendo el hecho de que mi hija fuera tan observadora, y estuve a punto de saltar de felicidad cuando escuché el sonido del teléfono. Dejé a Julie sentada en el suelo de nuevo y me levanté casi corriendo.

–Un segundo, Julie. Voy a contestar al teléfono –salí de la habitación de mi hija y bajé las escaleras a paso ligero, hasta que llegué al salón y contesté al teléfono en el último segundo. – ¿Diga?

– _¿Alice? _

–Sí, ¿quién llama?

– _¿Ya te has olvidado del sonido de mi voz? Muy mal. _

Sonreí cuando supe de quién se trataba.

–Jamás podría olvidar cómo suena tu voz, Edward. ¿Cómo estás?

–_Bien, por aquí todos estamos bien. ¿Y vosotros qué tal? _

Ellos no sabían nada de la horrible situación por la que estábamos pasando Jasper y yo, y supuse que no era buena idea mencionarlo por teléfono y con Julie pululando a mi alrededor. Porque sí, mi hija había venido detrás de mí y se había colocado a mi lado, observándome con atención.

– ¡Nessie! –gritó, haciéndome sonreír. Me coloqué un dedo delante de los labios, indicándole que no gritara.

–Bien, creo que ya has oído a Julie – en parte, agradecí no tener que responder a la pregunta de Edward de forma más profunda.

–_Como para no oírla. Vuestra hija tiene buenos pulmones_ –dijo él, y yo no pude evitar reírme. –_Os esperamos este fin de semana, ¿verdad?_

–Por supuesto. Julie y yo estamos ansiosas por veros.

– ¿_Eso significa que Jasper no lo está? Y yo que pensaba que me quería…_

Carraspeé con algo de incomodidad, y supe que no podía retrasarlo más:

–Jasper no va a acompañarnos, Edward.

– ¡Mami! ¡Nessie! ¡Quiero hablar con ella!

–Un momento, Julie –le pedí, empezando a ponerme nerviosa.

– _¿Cómo que no? Hace años que no nos vemos. No puede hacerme esto _– escuché la voz molesta de Edward al otro lado de la línea.

–Tiene mucho trabajo, y últimamente no está… no estamos de muy buen humor.

–_Eso no suena demasiado bien…_ _Pero Alice, comprendo que tenga trabajo. Yo también lo tengo, y tú también. Todos lo tenemos, pero no hay nada de malo en dejarlo de lado un día para pasar tiempo con nuestros amigos. Tienes que obligarle a venir. _

–Sé que no le voy a convencer.

– _¡Claro que sí! ¡Si lleva comiendo de la palma de tu mano desde el instituto!_

Tuve ganas de decirle que aquello no era así y que no volvería a serlo, pero me contuve cuando vi que Julie se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

–Haré lo que pueda.

–_Genial. Y dile de paso que si se niega, me lo dirás e iré a buscarlo a Filadelfia para arrastrarlo por los pelos hasta Richmond. ¿Ves qué fácil? _

–Sí… –ojalá fuera tan sencillo. –Oye, dile a Nessie que se ponga, que Julie quiere hablar con ella.

En aquel momento escuché el ruido de la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse, y fruncí el ceño. ¿Jasper ya estaba en casa?

–_De acuerdo. Mañana te llamará Bella para que le digas la hora a la que llegaréis a Richmond y ultiméis detalles, ¿vale? _

–Muy bien. Hasta mañana, pues –le hice una seña a Julie para que se acercara y cogiera el teléfono, y no había dado dos pasos fuera de la habitación cuando escuché su grito de emoción:

– ¡Nessie!

Sonreí y negué lentamente con la cabeza mientras me dirigía al vestíbulo para ver si realmente Jasper estaba en casa. Nada más salir del salón me topé de golpe con él, y casi salté hacia atrás por el susto. Aparte de eso, me fijé en que se había quitado la chaqueta y también la corbata.

–Hola –murmuró, casi tan sorprendido como yo.

– ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? –no pude evitar preguntarle.

–He salido antes del bufete. ¿Ya habéis cenado? –preguntó, observando a Julie por encima de mi hombro.

–No, ahora iba a ponerme con la cena.

Asintió en silencio y luego volvió a mirarme.

– ¿Con quién habla? –inquirió, señalando con la cabeza a nuestra hija.

–Con Nessie. Ha llamado Edward para que le confirmáramos lo del viaje –mientras hablaba, comencé a caminar hacia la cocina.

–Uno de mis empleados llevará mañana tu coche hasta Richmond –me explicó Jasper yendo detrás de mí, y tuve la necesidad de adelantar el paso sólo para alejarme de él.

–Muy bien –fue mi escueta respuesta.

Jasper no dijo nada más, y como yo tampoco lo hice, se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina. Fui capaz de escuchar el grito de Julie cuando vio a su padre, y supuse que ya había dejado de hablar con su amiga.

Me apoyé en la encimera, respiré hondo y, durante un segundo, me perdí en mis pensamientos. No supe por qué, pero recordé los momentos que solíamos pasar Jasper y yo al inicio de nuestro matrimonio, cuando él llegaba a casa por las noches y me encontraba haciendo la cena. Solía acercarse a mí y abrazarme por detrás a la vez que me daba un beso en el cuello, y yo sonreía como una tonta, estando segura de que aquello sería siempre así. Aquellos días nunca cenábamos, porque una cosa llevaba a la otra, y terminábamos besándonos y acariciándonos en el sofá, o incluso en el suelo, hasta la mañana siguiente.

Abrí uno de los armarios de la cocina y saqué una cebolla. Después cogí un cuchillo y comencé a picar la hortaliza, notando que me picaban y se me humedecían los ojos. Sin querer hacerlo, continué recordando. Cuando nació Julie, fuimos la familia perfecta. Tuve un buen embarazo, Jasper estuvo conmigo siempre, en los buenos y en los malos momentos, y cuando al fin tuvimos a nuestra hija con nosotros, simplemente nuestro amor creció, pero no se hizo más fuerte. Y esa asquerosa perfección debería de haberme avisado de que no siempre sería todo así, de que tarde o temprano algo se rompería y jamás volvería a arreglarse.

– ¿Mami? –la voz de Julie me devolvió a la realidad de golpe, sobresaltándome. –Tengo hambre.

Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, por lo que me apresuré a limpiarme las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

–No tardaremos en cenar, Julie.

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ella mirándome fijamente.

–Nada. ¿Qué tendría que pasar? –intenté disimular, pero supe que no funcionó.

– ¿Por qué lloras, mami?

–No es nada, cielo. Es por culpa de la cebolla –mentí descaradamente mientras fingía una amplia sonrisa. – ¿Por qué no vas a lavarte las manos? –Julie asintió en silencio, se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina arrastrando los pies.

No podíamos seguir así, eso estaba claro, pero dejé de pensar en mi desgracia y continué cocinando. Durante la cena, ni Jasper ni yo abrimos la boca para decirnos nada. Simplemente nos limitamos a contestarle a Julie, que no dejaba de hablar y de preguntar cosas sobre el verano y sobre Nessie. Agradecí mucho su parloteo, porque me ayudaba a no pensar en lo estúpida que era. Cuando terminamos de cenar, Jasper se empeñó en contarle un cuento a su hija, cosa que no hacía desde hacía meses, pero que a Julie le encantó. Así que yo fui a fregar los platos, pensando en la conversación que había tenido con Edward. No quería, pero tenía que convencer a Jasper de que nos acompañara a Richmond. Y eso me dispuse a hacer cuando vi que bajaba las escaleras.

– ¿Podemos hablar un segundo? –casi lo abordé, sabiendo que si se encerraba en su despacho no podría hablar con él.

– ¿Hablar o discutir? –preguntó como un imbécil, y a mí me dieron ganas de girarle la cara de un guantazo. Pensé que tenía que hacer aquello por Julie, así que me mordí la lengua.

–Si te parece bien, sólo hablar.

–De acuerdo –caminó hasta el salón, y yo hice lo mismo, cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas. –Tú dirás.

No me anduve con rodeos:

–Tienes que venir a Richmond con nosotras.

– ¿Es una orden?

–Es una petición –expliqué con los dientes apretados. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que cuestionarlo todo?

–Ya te dije que no puedo, porque…

–Sí, porque tienes mucho trabajo, pero es la última oportunidad que tenemos para viajar los tres juntos. Ya sé que no quieres venir por mí, pero hazlo por Julie, al menos.

Se quedó callado, mirándome fijamente, como si no comprendiera lo que le estaba diciendo.

– ¿Por Julie?

–Sí. Cree que ya no la quieres, e incluso piensa que estás disgustado con ella.

– ¿De qué estás hablando?

Suspiré y me dispuse a decirle la verdad, asegurándome a mí misma que todo aquello merecería la pena porque sería lo mejor para nuestra hija.

–Me lo ha dicho esta tarde. Como últimamente no dejamos de discutir y apenas nos hablamos, ella cree que ya no la quieres o que estás enfadado con ella.

Jasper parpadeó seguidamente, estupefacto.

– ¿Eso te ha dicho?

–Más o menos, sí. Yo le he dicho que no estás enfadado con ella y que por supuesto no has dejado de quererla, pero nuestra hija no es tonta, Jasper. Sabe que algo va mal, y yo no quiero que sea infeliz por nuestra culpa, y mucho menos que crea que nuestros problemas son por ella.

–Es que no lo son.

–Claro que no. Tú lo sabes y yo lo sé, pero ella no. Por eso te pido que vengas con nosotros a Richmond. Julie necesita pasar tiempo contigo para que vea que todo sigue como antes entre vosotros, y también sé que tú necesitas pasar tiempo con ella.

Jasper cerró los ojos un momento y a continuación volvió a abrirlos.

–Alice…

– ¡No te pido que hagas esto por mí! ¡Hazlo por ella! –alcé la voz cuando me percaté de que iba a negarse de nuevo. –Sólo tienes que dejar el trabajo un día, Jasper. Un mísero día. No se va a hundir el bufete si faltas el sábado. Y creo que Julie te necesita más que tu empresa –le solté, deseando que se diera cuenta de lo que le estaba pidiendo.

–Está bien –accedió al fin, sorprendiéndome. –Os acompañaré.

Asentí lentamente, empezando a sentirme algo mejor.

–Edward también tiene ganas de verte.

–Yo también tengo ganas de verle a él… Bueno, a todos, en realidad –dijo en voz baja. –Me irá bien salir de la ciudad durante un par de días –murmuró más para él que para mí, pero asentí de todas maneras.

Nos quedamos de pie en medio del salón, sin decirnos nada y sin mirarnos. O al menos yo no lo hacía, pero podía sentir que Jasper sí me estaba mirando. Levanté la cabeza y encontré sus ojos fijos en mí, cosa que, incomprensiblemente, me puso nerviosa. Un segundo después pude ver que, de forma apenas imperceptible, Jasper dio un paso hacia delante, como si quisiera acercarse a mí, pero yo no quise aceptarlo y me moví hacia atrás casi de golpe, chocándome con la mesita que había tras de mí. El choque sólo logró sobresaltarme más, así que me moví con rapidez, abriendo la puerta del salón.

–Me voy ya a dormir. Buenas noches –dije atropelladamente, y sin esperar ninguna respuesta, salí de la habitación y eché a correr escaleras arriba, buscando refugio como una cobarde.

* * *

**¡Holita!**

**Que sepáis que hoy no tenía pensado subir capítulo, pero como mañana no voy a estar en casa, pues ya os lo dejo para que sepáis como continúa la historia de estos dos. **

**No quiero adelantar nada, pero me gustaría deciros que no condenéis tan pronto a Jasper, pues aún queda mucha historia y mucho por descubrir ;)  
**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y que me lo digáis con un bonito review.  
**

**Hasta pronto, Xo  
**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 3-**

**Jasper**

Aquella mañana, nada más llegar al bufete, me di cuenta de que pasaba algo extraño. Entré en mi despacho, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que no había visto a María por ningún lugar, cuando normalmente siempre me estaba esperando allí. Resoplé sin poder creerme que hubiera desaparecido justo cuando necesitaba pedirle algo urgente. Me urgía preguntarle si sabía dónde había puesto los informes de uno de los juicios que tenía la semana siguiente, pero hasta que no la encontrara no podría pedírselos.

Salí de mi despacho con rapidez y me dirigí al mostrador que estaba situado cerca de los ascensores. Allí encontré a Ángela, una chica encantadora que tenía sonrisas para todo el mundo.

–Buenos días, Ángela. ¿Has visto a María? –le pregunté, nervioso.

–Buenos días, señor. No la he visto, lo siento.

– ¿No ha llamado?

–No, señor. ¿Quiere que la llame yo? –se ofreció, pero negué lentamente con la cabeza.

–No, Ángela, muchas gracias. Lo haré yo desde mi despacho.

–Como quiera –me dedicó una alegre sonrisa y, después de devolvérsela, me di la vuelta y regresé a mi jaula particular. Me senté detrás del escritorio y telefoneé al piso de María, pero nadie me contestó, por lo que lo intenté con el móvil. Y tardó lo suyo en contestar:

– _¿Diga?_

–María, soy Jasper.

–_Ah, hola, Jazz. ¿Qué ocurre? _

–Eso me gustaría saber a mí. ¿Te ha pasado algo? ¿Por qué no has venido al bufete?

Hubo un prolongado silencio a través de la línea que me puso nervioso.

–_Es que… Ayer falleció mi abuela_ –me dijo con la voz entrecortada.

–Vaya… Cuánto lo siento. ¿Estás bien? –le pregunté, algo preocupado.

–_Sí, sí. No tenía mucho trato con ella y ya era mayor, así que era algo inevitable _–me parecía extraño que hablara así de la muerte de un familiar, pero supuse que no debieron de llevarse bien en el pasado. Por eso no hice ningún comentario al respecto. –_Siento no haberte avisado, pero fue algo repentino._

–Tranquila, no pasa nada. Sólo quería preguntarte algo, pero puedo esperar…

–_Estaré en el bufete esta tarde, Jazz. ¿Podemos hablar después?_

–Sí, claro, pero no hace falta que vengas.

–_No, no, iré. Me vendrá bien para despejarme. Hasta luego, cariño_ –y colgó sin dejarme decir nada más. Además de que me había llamado "cariño", cosa que no me gustaba demasiado…

Dejé de pensar en ella cuando miré mi reloj y vi que eran las diez menos cinco. A las diez tenía una reunión importante, y si no me daba prisa no llegaría a la sala de reuniones.

La reunión terminó a la una, y como ya tenía hambre, bajé a la cafetería junto con Emmett, uno de mis mejores amigos, para comer juntos y ponernos un poco al día. Escogimos el menú del día y nos sentamos en una de las mesas libres que quedaban.

–Buff, estoy harto de tantas reuniones –se quejó, después de darle un sorbo a su cerveza. –Y encima, dentro de media hora tengo otra.

–Yo hasta la semana que viene nada. Pero la semana que viene también tengo dos juicios.

–Prefiero los juicios a las reuniones, te lo digo en serio. Pero bueno, dejemos de hablar del trabajo. ¿Cómo va todo por casa? –Emmett estaba al tanto de mi situación con Alice porque solíamos comer juntos casi siempre, pero aún así me costaba hablar del tema con él. En realidad, el hecho de hablar del tema me confirmaba que era cierto y que realmente estaba pasando, y por eso me gustaba tan poco hacerlo.

–De mal en peor. Alice y yo vamos a divorciarnos –murmuré, moviendo mi ensalada con el tenedor. No había probado bocado, y estaba seguro de que no iba a hacerlo.

–Es una broma, ¿verdad? –inquirió Emmett con los ojos abiertos como platos.

–No, no lo es. Me pidió el divorcio antes de ayer y le dije que sí.

Emmett se rascó la nuca, contrariado, y a continuación clavó sus ojos en mí.

– ¿Seguro que no hay manera de arreglarlo? Porque te aseguro que siempre he pensado que vuestra relación era irrompible.

–Emmett, no somos la pareja perfecta y nunca lo hemos sido. Somos como todas, y ahora más –dije, resignado. –Apenas nos hablamos, y si lo hacemos es para gritarnos. Y yo ya no puedo más.

– ¿Y qué pasa con Julie?

–Sabe que algo va mal. Y la pobre ha tenido que presenciar nuestras discusiones más de una vez, así que en parte nos divorciamos para que no tenga que vivir así. No quiero que lo único que recuerde de nosotros sea que nos pasábamos la vida gritándonos.

–Comprendo… Aunque me sigue pareciendo imposible. Lleváis juntos desde los quince años, Jazz. Me cuesta mucho creer que no hay solución.

–No la hay. Además, creo que Alice ya ha encontrado a alguien que me sustituya.

– ¿Cómo? –preguntó Emmett sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo.

–Me temo que está enamorada de otro. De James, para ser exactos. Rosalie también lo conoce.

– ¿De James? ¿El tío que trabaja con Alice y con Rose?

–Sí.

–No está enamorada de él. Rosalie es muy entrometida, y con sus amigas lo es más, y te puedo asegurar que sabe que Alice no está enamorada de James.

–Pero lo estará –rebatí yo, empezando a enfadarme sin saber por qué.

–Mira, Jazz, ¿que te moleste tanto que Alice esté enamorada de otro, o pueda estarlo, no te dice nada?

–No.

Emmett me observó achicando los ojos y me sentí idiota.

–Estás celoso. Y si estás celoso es que aún la quieres. Y si aún la quieres no puedes divorciarte de ella.

–Para el carro –le pedí al ver que se estaba emocionando. –Claro que la quiero. Como tú has dicho, llevamos juntos muchos años y tenemos una hija en común, ¿cómo no voy a quererla? Pero ya no es como antes. Todo ha cambiado, incluso mis sentimientos por ella.

–Pues no me lo creo.

–Pues no te lo creas, Emmett. Es lo que hay.

– ¿Y no será que el que ha encontrado una sustituta para Alice eres tú? Porque tu secretaria parece muy interesada en ti…

–Yo no tengo nada con María –expliqué con los dientes apretados. Era ella la que iba detrás de mí, no al revés. ¿Es que eso no lo veía nadie o qué? –En todo caso, es ella la que quiere algo conmigo.

– ¿Y tú con ella no?

–No. Al menos, no aún.

–No puedo creerlo –masculló Emmett, negando lentamente con la cabeza. –Con la familia que tienes en casa, no puedo creer que vayas a ser capaz de liarte con ella.

– ¿Se puede saber de qué hablas? ¡Yo no voy a liarme con ella! –grité, y la mayoría de las personas que había la cafetería se quedaron mirándome. –No voy a hacerlo.

–Si yo fuera tú, no dejaría escapar a Alice –me "aconsejó" Emmett.

–Emmett, de verdad que no sabes el infierno que estamos viviendo, y no sólo yo. Ella tampoco está bien, y ya no somos felices juntos.

Mi amigo no dijo nada, sólo me miró con cara de circunstancias.

–Pues es una lástima, de verdad.

–Sí, por eso mañana nos vamos a Richmond los tres. Será nuestro último viaje en familia –el sólo hecho de pensarlo hacía que se me encogiera el corazón.

– ¿Iréis a ver a Edward y a Bella?

–Sí. Julie está loca por ver a Nessie –sonreí al decirlo y al recordar lo emocionada que había estado esa mañana. –Y yo necesito despejarme un poco.

–Sí, te irá bien –Emmett se levantó de la mesa y se estiró. –Espero que el viaje os haga recapacitar a ambos.

–Sinceramente, no creo que lo haga –murmuré con la cabeza gacha.

–Intentadlo, al menos. Y dales muchos recuerdos a todos de mi parte y de la de Rosalie. Diles que ya nos pasaremos por allí en cuanto podamos.

–Lo haré.

–Gracias. Bueno, yo me voy ya, que mi reunión está a punto de empezar. Ya nos veremos, Jazz.

Me despedí de él con un movimiento de cabeza, y me quedé un rato más sentado en la mesa pero sin tocar la comida.

Por la tarde, a eso de las cinco, mientras firmaba unos papeles, entró María en mi despacho como un torbellino.

–Hola, Jazz. ¿Qué era lo que querías preguntarme? –daba la impresión de que se había dado tanta prisa sólo porque quería saber qué necesitaba de ella.

–Sólo quería saber si recordabas dónde había puesto los informes del segundo caso que tengo la semana que viene, pero al final los he terminado encontrando yo.

–Ah… –parecía decepcionada. Y como no dijo nada más, decidí que era apropiado preguntar:

– ¿Cómo estás?

–Bien… –carraspeó un poco y prosiguió. –Un poco afectada, pero tranquilo, no es nada. Mañana estaré perfectamente para atenderte –se acercó y se sentó en mi regazo, rodeando mi cuello con sus manos. No me gustó que hiciera eso, así que intenté apartarla sutilmente, pero no se movió.

–María… mañana no iré a tu casa –le comenté, dejando el bolígrafo que tenía en la mano en la mesa, e intentando por todos los medios no tocarla.

– ¿Por qué? –hizo un mohín, y me recordó a Julie cuando se enfurruñaba.

–Porque me voy a Richmond con Alice y con Julie.

Al escuchar mi respuesta, María se levantó como un resorte de mi regazo y me miró con los ojos llameantes de furia.

– ¿Qué?

–Que voy a…

– ¡Ya te he oído! –me interrumpió gritando. – ¡Lo que pasa es que no entiendo cómo puedes hacerme esto!

– ¿Qué te estoy haciendo? –le pregunté, empezando a cansarme de ser siempre el malo de la película.

– ¡Me prometiste que pasaríamos el fin de semana juntos! ¡Y ahora me dices que te vas de viaje con tu esposa y con tu hija!

– Será el último viaje que hagamos juntos, y necesito pasar tiempo con Julie, María. No sé qué tiene de raro.

– ¡Nada! Comprendo que quieras estar con tu hija, pero no me parece bien que tengas que ir con Alice. ¡Se supone que ya no la quieres!

–Yo jamás he dicho eso –le expliqué con los dientes apretados.

–Es ella la que no te quiere, ¿o es que no lo ves?

– ¡Ya está bien, María! No tienes por qué meterte en nuestros asuntos, ¿de acuerdo? Es más, no tienen ni que importarte.

–Pero me importan –me dijo casi sollozando. – ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque te quiero y quiero estar contigo –se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

Realmente, todo aquello me superaba. No sabía ni cómo me había metido en tal problema.

–María… Eres muy joven, y estoy seguro de que encontrarás a un hombre adecuado tarde o temprano, pero ése no soy yo.

–Sí que eres tú, pero tienes miedo de aceptarlo. Tú me quieres…

Me estaban empezando a cansar sus tonterías de niña pequeña, por lo que la alejé de mí con algo de brusquedad y la miré fijamente.

–Siento decirte que te equivocas. Es cierto que me pareces una mujer hermosa, pero no estoy enamorado de ti, y me gustaría que supieras que no empezaría una relación contigo nada más dejar a mi esposa –María no sabía nada de mi divorcio, y esperaba que así fuera. Por lo menos, durante algún tiempo.

– ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? –le temblaron los labios y de sus ojos brotaron diversas lágrimas que me hicieron odiarme más de lo que ya lo hacía. Pero tenía que ser sincero con ella de una vez y dejar de darle falsas esperanzas.

–Lo siento, de verdad, pero es mejor que te hagas a la idea de que no vamos a estar juntos nunca.

María se alejó de mí y me miró con ira.

–Pues espero que sepas que para tu mujer ya no eres nada, y que ella jamás va a quererte como lo hago yo. No te mereces mi amor, bastardo egoísta –y sin decir nada más salió de mi despacho como alma que lleva el diablo.

Resoplé y caminé de nuevo hasta mi silla, dejándome caer en ella una vez llegué a su lado. Desde luego, mi relación con todas las mujeres iba de mal en peor.

* * *

**Hello!**

**Pobrecito nuestro Jazz... Si quiere, yo voy a consolarlo, que no me importa ;P En fin, ojalá que con este capítulo logréis "perdonarlo" al menos un poquito. Ya habéis visto que él no quiere tener nada con esa p... de María, y me encanta que le haya dejado las cosas claras.  
**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que me lo digáis con un bonito review.  
**

**¿Nos leemos en el siguiente? Espero que sí.  
**

**¡Hasta pronto! Xo  
**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 4-**

**Alice**

A la mañana siguiente, tanto Jasper como yo nos despertamos a las siete, pues nuestro avión salía a las diez y aún teníamos que terminar de hacer las maletas, además de que despertar a Julie tan temprano era todo un reto. Me metí en la ducha con los ojos medio cerrados por el sueño, pero cuando me cayó encima un chorro de agua helada me desperté de golpe. Una vez estuve duchada, me vestí, me peiné y me maquillé en un tiempo récord, y salí del cuarto de baño sabiendo que ya era hora de despertar a mi hija. Cuando llegué a su habitación me di cuenta de que Jasper ya lo había hecho, y por una parte me alegré de no tener que lidiar con el mal humor mañanero de Julie. Sin perder un segundo, bajé a la cocina y preparé el desayuno para todos. Tanto Julie como Jasper bajaron al poco rato, y me percaté de que mi marido se había encargado de vestirla e incluso de peinarla.

– ¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Mamiiiiiiiiiii! –gritó ella, arrojándose sobre mí hasta que quedó abrazada a mi pierna. – ¡Hoy voy a ver a Nessie!

–Sí, hoy la vamos a ver todos. Y también a Edward y a Bella –le recordé con una sonrisa, separándola un poco de mi pierna para poder sentarme en la mesa. Ella hizo lo mismo y se comió casi entera la tostada que le había preparado. –Te vas atragantar, Julie –la regañé, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

–Quiero ver a Nessie… –me explicó haciendo un puchero.

–Ya lo sé, nena, pero hasta que no lleguemos a Richmond no podrás verla. Y para eso, antes tenemos que tomar un avión –dije esa última palabra con la voz temblorosa. En vez de prepararme un café, me había preparado una infusión para los nervios, pero tenía la impresión de que no funcionaría. Desde pequeña me habían dado miedo los aviones, y siempre que podía los evitaba, pero en aquel caso el vuelo duraba sólo treinta minutos, así que había estado segura de que podría soportarlo. En ese momento lo dudaba, sinceramente.

– ¡Avión! ¡Avión! –gritó Nessie moviendo las manos. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que Jasper sonreía a pesar de que no había abierto la boca en toda la mañana. – ¿Cuándo tomaremos el avión? –preguntó Julie.

–Cuando vayamos al aeropuerto –le respondió Jasper, apurando su café y levantándose para dejar la taza en el fregadero.

– ¿Y cuándo vamos a ir al aeropuerto?

–Cuando te termines la leche –le dije yo, haciendo lo mismo que había hecho Jasper hacía escasos segundos.

Aquella respuesta fe un buen aliciente para que Julie acabara de desayunar rápido, y en poco más de una hora estuvimos todos en el aeropuerto, esperando para embarcar.

–Papi, ¿vamos a tardar mucho en llegar? –escuché que le preguntaba Julie a su padre.

–No, princesa. Será un viaje muy corto, ya lo verás. Dentro de nada estarás con Nessie.

Julie sonrió de oreja a oreja y comenzó a dar saltitos a nuestro alrededor, logrando ponerme más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Intentaba consolarme a mí misma diciendo que treinta minutos se pasarían volando y que apenas me enteraría, pero cuando estuvimos sentados en el avión, sólo encontré consuelo estrujando un panfleto informativo que nos habían repartido al embarcar.

–Mami, ¿tienes miedo? –me preguntó Julie mirándome desde su asiento. La habíamos puesto en el medio por si se asustaba, ya que ella sólo había viajado en avión una vez y había sido demasiado pequeña como para que lo recordara, pero en aquel momento pensé que la que tendría que haber ido en el centro era yo.

–Un poco –musité, apretando con fuerza el folleto.

– ¿Por qué?

–Julie, mamá necesita relajarse. No la molestes –escuché la voz de Jasper, y por un segundo le agradecí en silencio que interviniera.

La niña se giró hacia su padre y ambos comenzaron a jugar a algo que en aquel preciso momento no me interesó. Me pasé todo el viaje observando el asiento delantero con la espalda rígida, los dientes apretados y oprimiendo entre mis manos aquel papel que a punto estuvo de desintegrarse.

Cuando por fin el avión aterrizó sin ningún problema, pude respirar tranquila de nuevo, y destensé la espalda escuchando cómo me crujían todos los huesos. A pesar de eso, estaba perfectamente. Julie, en cambio, parecía muy excitada con la idea de volver a ver a su amiguita, y cuando al fin pudimos recoger nuestras maletas de la cinta transportadora, echó a correr hacia delante como si lleva un cohete en la espalda.

– ¡Julie! –la llamé casi gritando. Me tranquilicé cuando se paró y se dio la vuelta, mirándonos a su padre y a mí con el ceño fruncido. Parecía que nos estuviera reprochando la lentitud con la que caminábamos. Cuando llegamos a su lado, Jasper le dio la mano y comenzamos a caminar de nuevo. –No empieces a portarte mal, porque si no te llevaremos de vuelta a casa sin que hayas visto a Nessie, ¿vale?

Asintió en silencio, pero no me pareció arrepentida, así que dejé estar el tema.

–Tal vez debamos llamarles para ver dónde están. ¿Estás segura de que dijeron que vendrían a recogernos? –me preguntó Jasper mientras se ponía de puntillas para ver si veía a nuestros amigos.

–Sí, eso es exactamente lo que me dijeron. Puede que se hayan retrasado, o que…

El grito que dio Julie me interrumpió al instante:

– ¡Nessie! –vociferó, haciendo que la mitad de las personas que pululaban por el aeropuerto la mirasen sorprendidos.

Sin decir nada más se soltó de la mano de su padre y echó a correr hacia su amiga, que también se acercaba a nosotros corriendo.

Cuando estuvieron delante la una de la otra, no pasó nada. Simplemente se miraron de arriba abajo, como si hubieran esperado encontrarse con otra persona, y a mí me entró la risa floja. Jasper me miró con una ceja alzada, pero lo ignoré. Detrás de Nessie pude ver a nuestros amigos caminando entre la multitud, y sin esperar a mi marido me acerqué a ellos, abrazándolos a ambos cuando los tuve delante. Jasper hizo lo mismo una vez llegó a mi lado, y nos saludamos todos entre besos y abrazos que parecían interminables. Incluso se me escapó una lagrimilla cuando abracé a Bella, la que había sido mi mejor amiga desde que tenía memoria. Me detuve a observar a Nessie mientras Jasper la abrazaba y la hacía sonreír con sus palabras, y me fijé en lo mucho que había cambiado desde que la vi la última vez.

– ¿Cómo estáis? –nos preguntó Edward mientras cogía en brazos a Julie, que ya no estaba emocionada, sino avergonzada y cohibida.

–Bien, algo cansados del viaje –musité. – ¿Y vosotros qué tal?

–También. Nos hemos tenido que levantar temprano por vuestra culpa –bromeó. –Me alegro de que hayas venido, Jazz, porque si no lo hubieras hecho, habría ido a buscarte a Filadelfia –le dijo a su amigo mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda con la mano que le quedaba libre.

–No lo dudo –le contestó Jasper con una ceja alzada, pero con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

Bella enroscó su brazo alrededor del mío y me instó a caminar hacia delante. Nuestros maridos iban detrás, y como Edward ya había dejado a Julie en el suelo, las dos niñas iban delante de nosotras sin decir ni una palabra. En aquel momento parecía que no se conocían de nada, y supuse que no sabían qué decirse.

–Nessie, ¿por qué no le cuentas a Julie quién es Oby? –le propuso Bella a su hija, y yo la miré con interés.

– ¿Oby? –le pregunté en voz baja.

–Es el cachorro que le compramos a Nessie hace un par de meses. Ya lo veréis cuando lleguemos a casa –me explicó con una risita. –Bueno, creo que tenemos que contarnos muchas cosas, ¿o me equivoco?

–No te equivocas. Tenemos que ponernos al día –y era cierto. Sabía que debía hablar con Bella sobre lo del divorcio con Jasper. Al fin y al cabo, ella era mi única mejor amiga aparte de Rosalie, y tenía derecho a saberlo.

Pude escuchar cómo Nessie y Julie habían comenzado a parlotear sin descanso, y me sentí aliviada de que mi hija hubiera vuelto a ser la de siempre.

Por otra parte, Jasper y Edward mantenían una "interesante" conversación sobre fútbol y sobre la buena temporada que estaba haciendo su equipo aquel año, así que desconecté de ellos y empecé a cotillear con Bella.

Nos detuvimos a desayunar en una pequeña cafetería situada en el centro de la ciudad que me encantó nada más entrar. Olía a pan recién horneado y a café, y los muebles eran antiguos, por lo que me resultó muy acogedora. Nos sentamos en una mesa situada cerca de un gran ventanal que nos ofrecía la vista de un río imponente, y me quedé observándolo durante unos segundos. Me pareció un paisaje precioso.

– ¿Sabéis cómo se llama el río? –nos preguntó Nessie con emoción, y tanto Jasper como yo negamos con la cabeza. – Se llama James –musitó, y yo parpadeé seguidamente, sin poder creérmelo.

– ¿Cómo? –preguntó Jasper, recibiendo por mi parte una mirada fulminante.

–Río James –repitió Nessie con una gran sonrisa. –Me lo enseñaron en el cole.

En aquel momento la camarera nos trajo los pedidos y después se marchó a ocupar de nuevo su sitio detrás de la barra.

–Qué bien –animó Jasper a la niña, y después me dirigió una mirada burlona que me puso nerviosa. Me entraron ganas de enviarle al cuerno, pero me contuve por las niñas y por nuestros amigos. –Seguro que a Alice le encanta el nombre –murmuró, y como estaba sentado a mi lado, me encargué de arrearle un pisotón por debajo de la mesa. – ¡Ay!

–Bella, ahora que me acuerdo, tengo que preguntarte algo –continué con la conversa sin hacerle caso a Jasper, porque ya había logrado amargarme la mañana con sus estúpidas insinuaciones.

–Dime.

–Mi coche está aparcado fuera de vuestra casa, ¿verdad?

Mi amiga puso cara de sorpresa y a continuación de culpabilidad:

-¡Sí! ¡Se me olvidó decírtelo por teléfono! Pero sí, sí, tranquila. El viernes por la mañana, cuando Edward y yo nos fuimos a trabajar no estaba, pero cuando yo regresé por la tarde, sí. La persona que lo trajo nos dejó las llaves en el buzón. Me pareció algo extraño, pero supuse que tendría prisa por marcharse –nos explicó con una sonrisa.

–Lo trajo uno de los empleados de Jasper –les comenté dándole un sorbo a mi café.

– ¡Caray, Jazz! Estás hecho todo un jefazo, ¿eh? Tus empleados besan el suelo por el que caminas, por lo que veo –bromeó Edward dándole un codazo a su amigo.

–No es para tanto. Además, le pagué el billete de avión para que regresara a Filadelfia. Encima que nos hacía un favor…

–Qué generoso. Así cualquiera te hace favores –se rió Edward, y no supe por qué, pero al escuchar aquellas palabras me vino a la cabeza María. Seguro que ella estaba encantada de "hacerle favores" a Jasper.

Un rato después salimos de la cafetería y caminamos hasta que llegamos a la casa de nuestros amigos, que se encontraba algo apartada del centro. Aún así, era una casa preciosa, con una valla blanca bordeándola y con un porche delantero y un jardín trasero. Vi que mi coche estaba aparcado fuera de la casa, tal y como Bella me había dicho, por lo que respiré aliviada. Nada más poner un pie dentro de la residencia, nos recibió un perrito blanco con las orejas caídas y marrones, y con manchas del mismo color repartidas alrededor del lomo. Me agaché para acariciarlo.

–Hola, precioso –se tumbó boca arriba para que le rascara la barriga, y después se incorporó y corrió para pedirle a Jasper que le hiciera caso. –Es adorable –le comenté a Nessie con una amplia sonrisa.

– ¡Es un Cavalier! ¿A que es bonito? –le preguntó ella a Julie, que correteaba detrás del perro para acariciarlo.

– ¡Sí! Mami, papi, ¡quiero un perro! –nos dijo mirándonos por turnos con los ojos brillantes. Después se arrodilló en el suelo imitando a Nessie, y las dos se olvidaron de nosotros.

Carraspeé algo incómoda, y decidí hacer oídos sordos a su petición.

–Creo que a partir de ahora escucharéis esa cancioncita todos los días hasta que le compréis uno –me avisó Bella en voz baja con una risita, pero yo no la estaba escuchando.

En una de las estanterías que tenían repartidas por todo el salón vi una foto que me resultó muy familiar. Me acerqué a ella y la observé detenidamente. Esa fotografía se la envié yo a Edward y a Bella cuando Julie tenía apenas cuatro meses, y aparecía yo con ella en brazos mientras Jasper me abrazaba por detrás, con su barbilla apoyada en mi hombro y acariciando el pie de nuestra hija.

En aquella época éramos muy felices. Demasiado, tal vez. Jamás hubiésemos dicho que las cosas se iban a torcer tanto entre nosotros. Me di la vuelta disimuladamente y me percaté de que Jasper estaba muy entretenido hablando con Edward, por lo que no había visto la fotografía.

–Me encanta esa foto –murmuró Bella a mi lado, y yo me asusté al escucharla. No había esperado que se hubiese acercado a mí tan sigilosamente.

–A mí también –musité en voz muy baja, recordándomelo a mí misma.

–Bueno, venid, que os enseño vuestras habitación –nos pidió ella a Jasper y a mí, y los dos la seguimos en silencio. –Julie dormirá en la habitación de Nessie, y vosotros aquí –Bella abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones situadas en el segundo piso, y tragué saliva al ver que tendríamos que compartir cama también en Richmond. –Si queréis refrescaros un poco, al final del pasillo está el cuarto de baño, y también tenéis uno en la habitación. He dejado toallas limpias en ambos, así que ya sabéis, si queréis "ahorrar agua", no os cortéis –bromeó pícaramente, pero ni Jasper ni yo nos reímos.

Yo, por mi parte, me ruboricé violentamente y entré en la habitación para dejar la maleta sobre la cama. Me di la vuelta cuando sentí que Bella cerraba la puerta, y me encontré de lleno con los ojos de Jasper.

* * *

**Hii!**

**Pues como véis, ya han llegado a Richmond. ¿Qué les deparará el viaje? ¿Arreglarán sus malententidos? ¿O por el contrario se torcerán más las cosas entre ellos? Todas estas preguntas tendrán sus respuestas en los siguientes capítulos ;) Aún así, si queréis aventuraros a darme vuestras propias respuestas, estaré encantada de leerlas. **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y que me lo digáis con unos cuantos reviews.  
**

**¿Nos leemos en el siguiente?  
**

**¡Hasta pronto! Xo.  
**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stehpenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 5-**

**Jasper**

Observé a Alice, que se había dado la vuelta hasta que quedamos cara a cara. Parecía molesta, pero desde hacía mucho tiempo había estado así conmigo, así que no me preocupé. Coloqué la maleta encima de la cama, al lado de la suya, y la abrí en silencio.

–Podrías haberte ahorrado el comentario que has hecho sobre el río. Realmente ha estado muy fuera de lugar –me reprochó, y yo no pude evitar sonreír cínicamente al recordarlo.

–Tenía que hacerlo, no podía dejar pasar ese momento –le respondí, buscando algo de ropa para cambiarme.

–Te has portado como un imbécil y me has dejado en evidencia.

–Tranquilízate, que no ha sido para tanto –le dije alzando las manos en un gesto conciliador. –Pero no me dirás que es muy curioso que hasta su nombre te persiga hasta aquí.

–Mira, ya vale. No quiero seguir hablando del tema –alzó la voz, enfadada.

–Has sido tú la que ha empezado.

Alice me miró con las cejas alzadas y los labios fruncidos, y supe que era el momento para callarme. Ya había hecho la broma y ya la había fastidiado suficiente.

–Tenemos que decírselo –musitó ella cruzándose de brazos a la vez que dirigía su mirada al suelo.

– ¿Decirle qué a quién?

–Bella y Edward tienen derecho a saber que nos vamos a divorciar, ¿no crees?

Me quedé en silencio un largo momento, observando a Alice sin saber muy bien qué decir.

–Sí.

–Genial. Pues… Ya lo haremos después –carraspeó, incómoda, y a continuación se inclinó para abrir su maleta, algo así como había hecho yo antes. –Voy a refrescarme un poco. Quédate aquí, si quieres, yo iré a…

–No, quédate tú. Yo ya lo tengo todo –la interrumpí mostrándole la ropa que había cogido, y me di la vuelta para salir de la habitación. Después entré en el cuarto de baño que Bella nos había indicado, y me di una ducha corta con agua fría. Realmente la necesitaba, porque simplemente tenía ganas de sentir algo, aunque fuese algo tan banal como el frío.

Cuando terminé de ducharme, salí del cubículo, me sequé y me vestí con la ropa limpia que había sacado de mi maleta. Después, bajé al piso de abajo y me encontré a las niñas jugando con el perro, tal y como las habíamos dejado antes.

– ¿Os divertís? –pregunté, agachándome junto a ellas. El cachorro se acercó a mí y se tumbó en el suelo para que lo acariciara, y así lo hice.

– ¡Sí! –gritó Julie, sentándose al otro lado del perro para hacer lo que hacía yo. –Quiero uno, papi –me dijo haciendo un puchero mientras señalaba al animal.

–Ya veremos, princesa. Aún eres muy pequeña para cuidar de un perro.

– ¡No lo soy!

–Si insistes mucho, al final te lo comprarán –le aconsejó Nessie asintiendo solemnemente, y yo me la quedé mirando con una ceja alzada. Menudo ejemplo le estaba dando a Julie.

Negué con la cabeza a la vez que sonreía, y me puse en pie de nuevo. Salí al jardín, y allí me encontré con Edward, que estaba leyendo el periódico. Dejó de hacerlo en cuanto me vio caminar en su dirección.

–Hey, Jazz. ¿Ya te has refrescado? –inquirió, observando mi pelo húmedo.

–Sí, realmente lo necesitaba –respondí haciendo crujir los dedos de mis manos. –No recordaba que vuestra casa fuera tan grande.

–Hemos hecho algunas remodelaciones, pero sólo porque Bella se empeñó en hacerlas. Si hubiera sido por mí, la habría dejado como estaba –me explicó, y después noté que me miraba intensamente. – ¿Ocurre algo?

Parpadeé seguidamente, sin saber a qué se refería.

– ¿Qué tendría que ocurrir?

–No sé. Te noto raro… Y a Alice también. Estáis muy… distantes.

En ese momento recordé lo que me había dicho Alice antes, pero me callé porque supuse que quería que se lo dijéramos a ambos a la vez.

–No pasa nada. Oye, ¿dónde compraste al perro? Porque ya has visto que Julie se ha encaprichado… –cambié radicalmente de tema intencionadamente, y le hablé de lo primero que me vino a la cabeza.

–Se lo compré a un amigo mío que trabaja conmigo en el hospital. Su perra tuvo crías y me regaló una. Si quieres, luego puedo darte su teléfono, para ver si puede conseguirte un cachorro…

Asentí en silencio, pero ya no le estaba prestando atención. Había conseguido desviar la conversación hasta un tema más propicio, así que pude respirar tranquilo.

A la hora de la comida, Bella y Alice tuvieron que hacer grandes esfuerzos para conseguir que las niñas comiesen y dejaran de prestarle atención al perro, por lo que cuando nuestras hijas hubieron acabado, pudimos comenzar a comer nosotros con tranquilidad.

–Esta noche iremos a la feria, ¿verdad, papi? –le preguntó Nessie a su padre haciéndole ojitos.

Esperaba que Julie no copiara sus técnicas de convencimiento, a pesar de que no le hacían falta, sinceramente. Me costaba admitir que era bastante permisivo con mi hija, pues el simple hecho de que parpadeara en mi dirección me convertía en su esclavo, por así decirlo. No podía evitarlo, Julie me tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano.

–Claro, que sí –le respondió él acariciándole el cabello rizado.

– ¿A la feria? –inquirió Alice observándolos a ambos.

–Sí, han puesto unas cuantas atracciones en la ciudad, y habíamos pensado que sería divertido ir un rato esta noche. Si os parece bien, claro.

Asentí en silencio, aunque algo distraído. Las ferias siempre me habían gustado, y sobretodo me traían muy buenos recuerdos. El mejor de todos, sin duda, fue la primera vez que Alice y yo salimos los dos solos. Se podía decir que había sido nuestra primera cita, a pesar de que aún no habíamos empezado a salir oficialmente. Recordé lo nervioso que había estado, pues me había preparado un discurso muy cursi y _romanticón_ para que cayera rendida a mis pies, pero cuando llegó el momento, se me olvidó por completo. Por ese motivo, le solté un "te quiero" de repente, mientras ella me hablaba sobre algún tema que en aquel momento no me interesaba. Alice se quedó tan estupefacta que se calló de golpe, cosa que no solía hacer nunca, y fue entonces cuando supe que realmente la había sorprendido. Fue en esa cita cuando nos besamos por primera vez, justo cuando empezaron a explotar y a brillar en el cielo los fuegos artificiales que indicaban que las fiestas habían comenzado.

– ¿Papá?

La voz aguda de Julie me devolvió a la realidad, y sacudí un poco la cabeza para hacer desaparecer los dolorosos recuerdos.

–Dime, princesa.

–Te he preguntado si vamos a ir a la feria esta noche. ¿Sí, verdad?

–Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no?

– ¡Bieeeeeeeen! –Julie me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego echó a correr detrás de Nessie, hasta que ambas se perdieron en el piso de arriba.

Bella resopló y se repantingó en la silla, totalmente relajada.

–Si ya es complicado vivir con una niña, con dos ya es imposible –bromeó, aunque comprendí que lo decía un poco en serio, también. Yo opinaba lo mismo.

–Cierto, pero no podemos negar que nuestras hijas son demasiado buenas –intervino Alice.

–Lo son un rato, luego es cuando se ponen pesadas –respondió Edward con una sonrisa divertida en la cara. –Y… ya que estamos hablando de las niñas… ¿Cuándo os vais a decidir a darle un hermanito a Julie?

El mutismo que siguió a esta pregunta fue demasiado incómodo, por lo que agaché la cabeza y me introduje en la boca una cantidad considerable de macarrones para así no tener que contestar. Noté que Alice me miraba, y supe qué era lo que me estaba diciendo en silencio. Aquel era el momento de soltar la bomba.

Dejé que lo hiciera ella:

–Es que… –empezó, pero decidió retroceder y volver a comenzar. –Eso no va a pasar.

– ¿Ah, no? ¿Y eso? ¿Julie da mucha guerra o qué? –bromeó Bella sonriendo, pero se le borró la sonrisa cuando vio nuestras caras serias.

–No es eso. Lo que ocurre es que Jasper y yo vamos a divorciarnos.

Me alegré de que lo soltara todo de golpe. Por lo menos, así el impacto no era tan fuerte. En aquel momento, el silencio procedió de nuestros amigos, que nos miraron con incredulidad y sorpresa.

– ¿Cómo? ¿A… divorciaros?

Alice y yo asentimos lentamente, sin saber muy bien hacia dónde mirar.

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó Edward.

–Porque ya no hay nada entre nosotros –murmuré, con la mirada fija en la madera de la mesa.

–Eso es imposible. Lleváis juntos desde los quince años… Si habéis aguantado hasta ahora, algo tiene que haber.

–Pero los problemas no vienen de ahora. Ya hace tiempo que… no congeniamos –explicó Alice. –Discutimos mucho y nos hacemos daño mutuamente. Y no podemos seguir así.

– ¿Julie lo sabe? –fue el turno de Bella para preguntar.

–No –respondí. –Aún no sabemos cuándo se lo vamos a decir, pero esta semana empezaremos con el papeleo, los abogados y todo lo necesario.

–Así que es definitivo. Os vais a divorciar de verdad.

¿Edward era sordo o tenía algún problema de oído? Tal vez era que simplemente no había escuchado ni una de las palabras que acabábamos de decir.

–Sí, Edward. Nos vamos a divorciar. Sabemos que es difícil para vosotros, pero aún lo es más para nosotros. Y sobretodo será difícil para Julie, que no va a entender nada. Pero será lo mejor para todos.

Después de aquella explicación por parte de Alice, ninguno dijo nada durante lo que quedaba de comida. Para cuando llegó el postre, no pude aguantarlo más, por lo que intenté continuar con la conversación:

–Y… ¿qué tal os va todo a vosotros?

Bella y Edward me miraron con una mirada extraña, supuse que agradeciéndome que hubiese roto el hielo de nuevo.

–Bien, vamos haciendo. Hay mucho trabajo en el hospital, pero bueno, es lo que me toca por haber estudiado medicina, ¿no? –bromeó Edward.

–Exacto. Tendrías que haber estudiado derecho, como hicimos Emmett y yo –lo piqué.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que Alice continuaba con la cabeza gacha. Había estado así desde que les habíamos dado la mala noticia a nuestros amigos, y a pesar de que tuve ganas de decirle algo, me contuve.

–Ahora que has hablado de Emmett, ¿cómo están él y Rose? –preguntó Bella sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

–Bien. No veo demasiado a Rose, pero Emmett sigue tan pesado como antes. Y creo que así será para siempre –me burlé de mi amigo haciendo que tanto Bella como Edward riesen. En cambio, Alice ni se inmutó. –Me dijo que os diera recuerdos de su parte y de la de Rosalie, y que esperan venir a veros este verano en cuanto puedan.

–Habíamos pensado en ir a Filadelfia la semana próxima, así que antes los veremos nosotros –explicó Edward, y yo me alegré de que pudiéramos tener algo más de tiempo para pasar juntos.

–En ese caso, genial. Si queréis venir a nuestra casa… –metí la pata con aquel comentario, porque recordé que dentro de poco iba a dejar de serlo. Aún no lo había hablado con Alice, pero sabía que Julie iba a estar mucho mejor viviendo con ella, pues yo pasaba muchas horas en el trabajo, y era lógico que mi hija necesitara a su madre un poquito más que a su padre. Por ese motivo tenía claro que el que se iba a marchar de la casa era yo. No iba a dejarlas a las dos en la estacada sólo por comodidad. –Aunque seguro que Emmett se empeñará en que vayáis a la suya, así que como queráis –intenté arreglarlo, pero no funcionó. Lo supe por la cara amarga de Alice.

–No sé… Ya veremos lo que hacemos cuando llegue el momento –musitó Bella, dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Aquel silencio tenso volvió a aparecer, y me puse en pie como si hubiera un resorte en mi silla.

– ¿Te ayudo a quitar la mesa? –me ofrecí amablemente, simplemente para alejarme de Alice, porque no podía aguantar más su cara de infelicidad.

–No hace falta –me respondió Bella con una sonrisa. –Ya lo hará Alice, así aprovecho y le doy mi receta para la tarta de nueces con crema que tanto le gusta. ¿A que sí?

Alice asintió en silencio y se levantó sin prisa, como si el simple hecho de moverse le costara.

–Bueno, pues… en ese caso, si no os importa, iré a tumbarme un rato. Me duele un poco la cabeza –lo mejor de todo era que no estaba mintiendo. Aquella situación me provocaba jaqueca, y eso que sólo acababa de empezar.

–Claro que no. Estás en tu casa, ya lo sabes –me dijo Edward dándome unas palmaditas en el hombro. –Yo iré a ver qué hacen los dos monstruitos que tenemos arriba.

Sonreí y subí con él las escaleras. Después de comprobar que las niñas estaban bien, jugando y gritando por todo el cuarto, me separé de Edward y entré en la que iba a ser nuestra habitación durante aquella noche. Me tumbé en la cama a descansar, porque no tenía ganas de pensar en nada ni en nadie.

Hablar del tema con nuestros amigos sólo había logrado ponerme de mal humor, así que me puse de costado y cerré los ojos, intentando olvidarme del mundo que me rodeaba por un rato.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Ains, qué situación tan complicada la que tienen estos dos... Y por el momento parece que no van ni a ahorrar agua, ni a arreglar las cosas, lo siento mucho. Tendréis que esperar un poquito ;) **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y que me lo digáis con un review. Aparte de eso, quiero aradeceros a todos los que me han comentado algún capítulo del fic, de verdad que sois los mejores y mis historias no serían nada sin vuestros reviews.  
**

**Y para devolverle el favor a una muy buena amiga mía, si os apetece leer una preciosa historia sobre príncipes y princesas (y sobre todo lo que eso conlleva ;D), no dejéis de leer "Amor Real, amor verdadero" de Sweetsugarhoney, porque no os va a dejar indiferentes, os lo aseguro.**

**¿Nos leemos en el siguiente?  
**

**¡Hasta pronto! Xo  
**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 6-**

**Alice **

Seguí a Bella hasta la cocina, y en cuanto dejé los platos al lado del fregadero, me puse a fregarlos sin abrir la boca.

–Bueno, ya vale –escuché que me reprochaba, y ladeé la cabeza hasta que pude mirarla directamente con cara de incertidumbre.

–Encima que te ayudo a fregar…

–No me refiero a eso y lo sabes, así que ya puedes estar explicándomelo.

Me perdí en ese momento.

– ¿Explicarte qué?

–Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que se supone que os vais a divorciar.

Suspiré, derrotada, pero continué fregando los platos con parsimonia, alargando el momento.

–No creo que debamos hablar más del tema. Nos vamos a divorciar, sí, pero no se va a acabar el mundo por eso, Bella. La mayoría de los matrimonios actuales acaban en divorcio, así que no es tan raro.

–Y tanto que lo es –me respondió, colocándose a mi lado para secar los platos que yo iba fregando. –Supongo que la respuesta a la pregunta que te voy a hacer ahora será negativa, pero aún así me gustaría saberlo: ¿Es que hay terceras personas en vuestra relación?

Mi silencio fue su respuesta.

–No puede ser. ¡Alice! ¿Me estás diciendo que Jasper te ha sido infiel? ¿O que tú has estado con otro hombre?

–No, pero sé que Jasper está interesado en otra mujer. En su secretaria, para ser exactos.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron desmesuradamente.

–No puedo creerlo.

–Pues así es… Y por culpa de eso hemos tenido algunas discusiones. Además de que él cree que yo tengo una aventura con James, mi ayudante. ¿Te acuerdas de él?

Esperé pacientemente a que mi amiga asintiera, pues se habían conocido en una ocasión hacía un par de años.

–Sí, claro. Y me pareció un hombre de lo más amable y simpático –aseveró. –Pero… no creo que Jasper crea que hay algo entre vosotros sin pruebas.

Le dediqué una mirada fulminante que la puso nerviosa, pues apartó su mirada de la mía con rapidez.

– ¿Qué insinúas?

–Alice, eres mi mejor amiga y sabes que te adoro, pero también quiero mucho a Jasper y le conozco. Sé que jamás te acusaría de algo sin ningún motivo. Aunque, a decir verdad, siempre creí que jamás sería capaz de acusarte de nada, pero en fin, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

– ¡No hay nada entre James y yo! –alcé la voz, cansada de repetir siempre la misma frase.

–Yo no digo que haya nada, pero algo ha tenido que ver Jasper para acusarte, del mismo modo que tú le acusas de que le guste su secretaria, ¿o no?

Me mordí el labio inferior y asentí lentamente, intentando ordenar mis pensamientos.

–James me llama mucho y suele enviarme muchos mensajes cuando no estoy en la empresa. Supongo que Jasper creerá que nos vemos a escondidas… o yo qué sé. Además… no quiero parecer vanidosa ni engreída, pero sé que James siente algo por mí.

– ¿De verdad? ¿Es que te lo ha dicho?

–Directamente no, pero sí de forma sutil. No sé explicártelo, pero sé que está interesado en mí.

– ¿Y tú estás interesada en él? –ésa era la pregunta que no quería oír.

Me encogí de hombros sin abrir la boca, pero después me atreví a contestar verbalmente:

–No lo sé. Me gustaría estarlo, eso no te lo puedo negar, pero…

– ¿Pero? –mi mejor amiga era demasiado insistente.

–Es difícil, Bella. Es mi amigo, y siempre ha sido así. Yo no le veo como algo más, pero me encantaría poder corresponderle porque me gusta saber que alguien me quiere y se preocupa por mí.

Cerré los ojos y me apoyé en la encimera con las manos llenas de espuma. Sorbí por la nariz, y fue entonces cuando me percaté de que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

– Pero Alice… ¿tan mal os va a ti y a Jasper? –preguntó Bella, como si toda la explicación que le había dado antes no hubiera existido.

–Ya lo ha dicho él. No hay nada entre nosotros. Ya no somos una pareja, ni tampoco amigos. Creo que ya ni siquiera somos conocidos, Bella –me pasé el dorso del brazo por los ojos para secármelos, pero aquello sólo provocó que nuevas lágrimas brotaran de ellos.

–Creo que exageras…

–No lo hago. Ya no nos tocamos. Ni siquiera nos abrazamos, y mucho menos nos besamos. Ya ni recuerdo la última vez que me saludó con un beso al llegar de trabajar, ni la última vez que estuvimos juntos… ¿Crees ahora que exagero? –me mostré defensiva porque no quería parecer débil por culpa de las lágrimas.

Me enjuagué las manos en el fregadero y después me las sequé con un paño. A continuación, me di la vuelta y me apoyé en el mármol de la cocina.

–No, pero hay más cosas aparte del contacto físico.

–Pues ya no recuerdo qué más había. Antes, cuando lo veía entrar por la puerta se me iluminaba el día. Ahora sólo se oscurece porque sé que volveremos a discutir por cualquier tontería. Y yo no puedo seguir así.

Bella permaneció en silencio durante unos largos segundos.

– ¿Estás segura de que el divorcio va a ser lo mejor?

–Sí. Los dos seremos libres y podremos rehacer nuestra vida. Él podrá estar con María, si quiere, y yo no estaré todo el día enfadada y dolida. Además, Julie no tendrá por qué seguir presenciando nuestras discusiones.

Sentí a Bella rodearme con sus brazos en un abrazo que no rechacé porque sabía que lo necesitaba, y fue entonces cuando me permití llorar amargamente.

–Pues realmente lo siento muchísimo por vosotros, sobretodo por Julie. Y realmente espero que esta decisión sea lo mejor para todos.

No contesté, simplemente continué llorando en el hombro de mi amiga mientras me dejaba consolar. Entonces, unos pasitos cortos y rápidos entrando en la cocina nos sobresaltaron.

– ¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Edward nos va a llevar a Nessie y a mí a pasear a Oby! Puedo ir, ¿verdad? –los bracitos de Julie se enroscaron en una de mis piernas, y yo me sequé las últimas lágrimas con las manos, esperando que no se hubiera dado cuenta de mi estado. – ¿Mami? ¿Por qué lloras?

Claro que se había dado cuenta. Julie no era tonta.

–No es nada, cielo.

– ¿Te has hecho daño? Yo lloro cuando me hago daño –me explicó, separándose de mi pierna, y yo sonreí mientras negaba con la cabeza. – ¿Entonces por qué lloras?

Bella decidió intervenir por mí, y se lo agradecí enormemente. Mi mente no funcionaba como debería por culpa de las lágrimas.

–Es que le he contado una historia muy triste a tu madre, y como le ha dado mucha pena, pues se ha puesto a llorar. Pero no es nada, Julie. No te preocupes –mi mejor amiga le sonrió, y mi hija asintió, aunque no demasiado convencida con esa explicación.

– ¿Puedo ir a pasear a Oby con Edward y con Nessie, mami? –me recordó ella con impaciencia.

–Claro, mi vida. Pero pensándolo mejor, ¿por qué no vamos nosotras también? –le propuse a Bella. –No me iría mal un poco de aire fresco.

–De acuerdo. Será mejor que Jasper se quede aquí, si le duele la cabeza no creo que tenga ganas de salir.

Negué en silencio y, después de darle la mano a mi hija, las tres salimos de la cocina dispuestas a pasar un buen rato entre amigos.

.

.

**Jasper**

Por la tarde, justo cuando el cielo empezó a oscurecerse, salí de la habitación y bajé las escaleras. Me choqué con Julie, que iba correteando en dirección contraria a la mía, y sin que se lo esperara, la alcé en brazos provocando que chillara y riera a la vez.

– ¿Dónde va con tanta prisa esta niña tan guapa? –pregunté, fingiendo que le mordía el cuello, logrando que se carcajeara como una loca.

– ¡Iba a buscarte! ¡Nos vamos ya!

– ¿A la feria?

– ¡Sí!

–Pues vamos, entonces –la cogí con más firmeza, me la eché al hombro como si de un saco de patatas se tratara, y bajé las escaleras con ella a cuestas.

– ¡Papi! ¡Bájame! –me pidió pataleando pero riendo, así que no le hice caso hasta que estuve abajo y me encontré con Alice de cara. No supe cómo, pero intuí que estaba triste, y sin poder evitarlo me sentí mal. – ¡Socorro, mami!

–Ten cuidado –me pidió ella, y yo asentí sin decir nada. Un segundo después dejé a la niña en el suelo, y los tres salimos de la casa para encontrarnos con Edward, que ya nos esperaba al lado de su coche.

– ¿Queréis que cojamos también el coche de Alice? –pregunté por si acaso, pero Edward negó con la cabeza.

–Mi coche tiene siete plazas, así que cabemos todos perfectamente –alardeó, y yo lo miré con una ceja alzada.

– ¿Y para qué quieres un coche tan grande? –pregunté, sentándome en el asiento del copiloto y cerrando la puerta después.

–Pues para cuando la familia crezca. Bella quiere tener como mucho dos niños más, pero a mí me gustaría poder llenar el coche entero, así que vamos a tener que trabajar mucho –me explicó cuando estuvo sentado delante del volante, y sin proponérmelo, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Yo ya no podía decir tal cosa.

–Qué exagerado eres –musité para disimular.

–Ni te lo imaginas –escuché la voz de Bella detrás de mí, y me giré un poco para verla sentada en los asientos de detrás, atándole el cinturón a Nessie. Pude ver que Alice había hecho exactamente lo mismo con Julie, que parloteaba sin parar sobre lo bien que se lo había pasado llevando la correa del perro. –Está loco. Pero claro, como el que tiene que parir no es él… –se quejó, y yo sonreí mientras negaba con la cabeza.

–Bueno, ¿ya estamos todos? –preguntó Edward mirando por el retrovisor, y poniendo en marcha el coche cuando las niñas gritaron que sí lo estábamos.

– ¿Habéis salido antes? –pregunté con curiosidad. Mientras descansaba, me había parecido oír varias veces la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse, y no sabía si lo había imaginado o no.

– Sí –me respondió Nessie. –Hemos llevado a pasear a Oby.

–No te hemos dicho nada porque no te queríamos molestar –me explicó Edward sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

–No pasa nada. Seguro que os lo habéis pasado muy bien.

– ¡Papi, he llevado a Oby con la correa yo sola! –me explicó Julie con una amplia sonrisa que me contagió.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues debes de tener mucha fuerza!

– ¡Sí! ¡Yo también quiero un perrito!

Desde delante pude escuchar el suspiro cansado de Alice.

–Julie, ya hemos hablado antes de eso.

– ¡Pero yo quiero un perrito, mami! –insistió ella.

–Ya lo hablaremos más adelante.

No supe si intervenir o no, y me percaté de que no debía hacerlo cuando Edward aparcó el coche en un descampado. Una vez estuvimos todos fuera, tuve que agarrar la mano de Julie antes de que echara a correr como una loca hacia el recinto, porque lo único que nos faltaba era perderla entre el gentío que se había acumulado en la feria.

– ¡Quiero subirme en todas las atracciones! –dijo Nessie emocionada, dando saltitos entre medio de sus padres, que la habían cogido de la mano.

Julie le tendió la mano que le quedaba libre a Alice hasta que ella la tomó, y por un instante sentí que nada había cambiado entre nosotros; que seguíamos siendo un matrimonio feliz que disfrutaba de la niñez de su hija y que habían ido a pasar el rato a la feria para divertirse todos juntos.

– ¡Yo también! –la secundó Julie. –Y mi papi se subirá conmigo, ¿a qué sí?

–Julie, sabes que a mí las atracciones no me gustan demasiado.

– ¿Ni siquiera eso puedes hacer por ella? –la voz dura de Alice me hizo apretar los dientes, y me mordí la lengua para no contestarle alguna grosería.

– ¡Ahí, ahí! –gritó Nessie señalando un tiovivo enorme, lleno de caballos y de animales para que los niños y los no tan niños se montaran. – ¿Subimos, Julie?

Nuestra hija nos miró a mí y a su madre con cara de interrogación, hasta que escuchamos la voz de Bella:

–Yo sí quiero subir. Siempre lo hacemos, ¿verdad, Ness?

– ¡Sí!

–Mami, ¿subes tú también? –le preguntó Julie a Alice, y para mí sorpresa, ésta asintió firmemente.

–Claro, vamos.

Las cuatro se dirigieron a comprar las entradas, y después se subieron en la atracción, todas en un caballo diferente. Julie me saludó desde su caballo rosa y me lanzó besos que le devolví, hasta que el tiovivo comenzó a dar vueltas y se agarró con fuerza a su caballo.

– ¿Estás seguro?

Miré a Edward con una ceja alzada, sin saber si me estaba hablando a mí. Supuse que sí cuando alzó las cejas, como si estuviera esperando una respuesta por mi parte.

– ¿Cómo dices?

–Si estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer. Si crees que realmente el divorcio va a ser la solución.

Suspiré profundamente, empezando a cansarme de que todos quisieran hablar de lo mismo.

–No veo que haya otra mejor.

– ¿Por qué no intentas conquistar de nuevo a Alice?

–Porque no quiere ser conquistada. Me odia, ya me lo ha dejado claro.

– ¿Eso te ha dicho? –inquirió Edward sorprendido.

–No me lo ha dicho, pero la conozco. Sé que por ahora lo que quiere es tenerme cuanto más lejos mejor.

– ¿Y tú también quieres eso?

–Yo no sé lo que quiero –respondí sinceramente. –Me gustaría que todo fuera como antes, pero sencillamente ya no volverá a serlo. Ambos hemos cambiado y hemos decidido que seremos más felices iniciando una vida por separado.

–Será muy duro para Julie.

–Claro que lo será. Una niña pequeña no puede entender que sus padres hayan dejado de quererse. Será muy complicado para ella, pero al final logrará acostumbrarse a la situación –deseé con todas mis fuerzas creer lo que estaba diciendo, pero me resultó muy complicado.

– ¿Sabes? Creo que Alice aún sigue enamorada de ti, a pesar de que tú creas lo contrario. Parecía bastante afectada cuando nos habéis dado la noticia durante la comida.

–Fue ella la que me pidió el divorcio, Edward. Ya no está enamorada de mí –mi voz sonó resignada y me odié por ello.

– ¿Y tú ya no lo estás de ella?

Agaché la cabeza y me metí las manos en los bolsillos sin saber qué responder. Ni siquiera yo sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Respiré con alivio cuando sentí el pequeño cuerpo de Julie estamparse contra mis piernas, y me agaché para prestarle atención a mi hija; de ese modo no tenía que responderle a mi amigo.

– ¡Ha sido muy divertido, papi! ¡Y he estado a punto de caerme del caballo dos veces! –me explicó emocionada, dando pequeños saltitos con las manos alzadas hacia mí.

Supe exactamente lo que quería sin que tuviera que preguntárselo. La alcé en brazos y la senté sobre mis hombros, y pude ver que Nessie le pedía lo mismo a Edward.

Bella y Alice se reunieron con nosotros entre risas unos segundos después, y así fue como continuamos nuestro recorrido por la feria. Julie y Nessie gritaban cada vez que veían una atracción en la que querían subir, y nos fuimos turnarnos para montarnos con ellas en aquellas en las que no podían hacerlo solas.

– ¡La noria! –escuché la exclamación de Julie por encima de mi cabeza, pues mi hija no tenía ganas de caminar y había tenido que estar subiéndola a mis hombros cada vez que no estaba montada en una atracción. – ¿Subimos? ¿Por fa? ¿Por fa?

–A mí no me apetece, nena, sabes que a mami no le gustan mucho las alturas –le dijo Alice, que parecía algo cansada.

–A mí tampoco –le respondí.

–Jo… Yo quiero subir… –supe que Julie estaba haciendo un puchero por el tono de voz que usó.

– ¡Sube con nosotros! –le propuso Nessie, y mi hija comenzó a patalear para que la bajara de mis hombros.

Una vez estuvo en el suelo, las dos niñas corrieron hasta que se reunieron con Edward y con Bella en la cola de la noria, y Alice y yo nos quedamos abajo, separados por unos cuantos metros. Si alguien nos veía en aquel momento, pensaría que no nos conocíamos de nada.

Observé lo bien que se lo pasaban nuestros amigos con su hija y con la nuestra, y me sentí triste por no haber podido mantener intacto mi matrimonio con Alice. Debería de haberme comportado de otra manera en vez de obcecarme tanto con el trabajo y abandonar a mi familia, porque ya jamás podría recuperarla.

Entonces, en aquel instante, empezaron a arder en el cielo los fuegos artificiales, y alcé la vista para contemplarlos con el corazón encogido. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, ladeé la cabeza hasta que pude mirar directamente a Alice, y descubrí que ella también me estaba mirando. Era una mirada triste, y sin palabras me dijo que estaba recordando exactamente el mismo momento que yo. Aquel que pasamos juntos hacía tantos años: nuestro primer beso. Aquel que estuvo tan lleno de nuevas ilusiones y de esperanzas, pero que finalmente terminó roto, como nuestro matrimonio. Dejó de mirarme un instante después, y regresó su mirada a los fuegos, que cada vez eran más grandes y más coloridos.

Decidimos que ya era hora de volver a casa un rato después, cuando las niñas se quedaron dormidas en nuestros brazos porque estaban exhaustas de tanto correr de aquí para allá y de pasárselo bien. Me alegré por ellas, porque una parte de mí sabía que ya jamás volvería a ser tan feliz como lo fui cuando Alice y yo aún nos amábamos.

* * *

**¡Holita!  
**

**Ya me sabe mal que no pase nada "interesante" en los capítulos, pero es necesario para los capítulos futuros. Todo tiene un por qué ;)  
**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi de hoy (que no os haya disgustado mucho, pues a mí también me sienta muy mal que estén en esa situación) y que me lo digáis con vuestros reviews :)  
**

**¿Nos leemos en el siguiente?  
**

**¡Hasta pronto! Xo  
**

**PD: No leáis el capítulo escuchando "Don't wanna lose you now" de los BSB (una recomendación que me hicieron en el último capítulo) porque a mí se me cayeron las lagrimicas xD  
**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 7-**

**Alice**

A la mañana siguiente me desperté sola en la cama. Había estado tan cansada que ni siquiera me había enterado de que Jasper se había levantado, pero no le di importancia. Me di una ducha con agua fresquita, pues aquella mañana hacía mucho calor, y después bajé las escaleras y entré en la cocina, encontrándome con Edward, con Bella y con Jasper sentados alrededor de la mesa.

–Buenos días –saludé mirando a mis amigos pero no a mi futuro exmarido.

–Buenos días –me devolvieron ellos el saludo. Me dirigí a la cafetera para prepararme un café cargado, pero Bella me lo impidió.

–No, no, no. Yo lo hago.

–No es necesario…

–Sí que lo es. Tú eres nuestra invitada, así que siéntate y déjame prepararte el desayuno.

Rodé los ojos y me senté en la única silla que quedaba libre: la que estaba al lado de Jasper.

– ¿Habéis dormido bien? –preguntó Edward después de darle un sorbo a su café.

–Yo muy bien. Ha hecho mucho calor esta noche, pero aparte de eso, genial –respondió Jasper.

– ¿Y tú, Alice?

–Bien, también –y era cierto, había dormido como un bebé.

Entonces, Bella me colocó delante una taza de café que hizo que mi estómago se quejara, pues la cena del día anterior había sido escasa. Los perritos calientes que cenamos en la feria habían sido demasiado pequeños para mi gran apetito.

Y en ese instante noté que había demasiado silencio en la casa.

– ¿Y las niñas? –pregunté, mojando una galleta en mi café.

–Aún no se han levantado –me explicó mi mejor amiga.

Sin poder creerme lo que estaba oyendo, miré el reloj de pared que había colgado en la cocina, y me di cuenta de que ya eran las once menos cuarto de la mañana. Me habían dejado dormir más de lo habitual, desde luego.

–No puede ser. Normalmente los domingos Julie ya está despierta a las ocho.

–Nessie también, pero parece que hoy nos han dado un respiro –comentó Edward haciéndome sonreír. –Ayer lo único que hicieron fue correr detrás de Oby, jugar y gritar. Además de que el trote que llevaron en la feria explica que hoy estén tan cansadas, y yo que agradezco esta paz que se respira en el ambiente.

Sin poder evitarlo, me reí con ganas mientras negaba con la cabeza, y volví a mojar otra galleta en el café. Estaba hambrienta.

–Y ya que hablamos de las niñas, –intervino Bella mientras se sentaba en la silla situada frente a mí. –Edward y yo queremos haceros una propuesta.

Asentí mientras tragaba la galleta, indicándoles que podían hablar.

–Vosotros diréis –dijo Jasper.

–Ya que ayer nos dijisteis que esta semana ibais a empezar con el papeleo y los trámites del divorcio, habíamos pensado que podríais dejar que Julie se quedara aquí unos días, y así estaréis más tranquilos. De todas maneras, nosotros adelantaremos nuestro viaje a Filadelfia unos días y os la devolveremos sana y salva –Edward bromeó con la última parte de la explicación para que la situación no se hiciera tensa, y yo se lo agradecí enormemente.

Observé a Jasper por el rabillo del ojo y vi que asentía levemente.

–A mí me parece una buena idea –intervino. –Y estoy seguro de que a Julie le encantará quedarse.

Yo, por otra parte, me sentía reticente a aceptar aquella propuesta. Nunca me había separado de mi hija durante varios días seguidos, y sabía que estaría preocupada por ella a pesar de que era consciente de que nuestros amigos jamás dejarían que le pasara nada malo.

– ¿Y a ti qué te parece, Alice? –me preguntó Bella.

–Bien… pero soy una madre muy sufridora, y sé que os estaré llamando cada hora para saber cómo está.

–No le va a ocurrir nada malo –me aclaró Jasper.

–Ya lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. Lo único que sabemos hacer las madres es preocuparnos y sufrir, así que no me digas algo que ya sé –le respondí mordazmente.

–Bueno, chicos, no discutáis –intervino Edward poniendo paz entre nosotros. –Bella y yo sólo lo decimos para que Julie no tenga que estar en medio de los trámites, pero es vuestra decisión. Sólo era una proposición.

En ese momento entraron las dos niñas en la cocina frotándose los ojos medio cerrados a causa del sueño, y yo me levanté para darle un beso a cada una y para coger a Julie en brazos. La senté en mi regazo, y se inclinó hacia su padre para que éste pudiera darle un beso en la frente.

–Buenos días, princesas. ¿Habéis dormido bien? –preguntó, acariciándole el cabello a su hija.

Las dos asintieron en silencio, y yo dejé a Julie sentada en el regazo de Jasper cuando me levanté para prepararles el desayuno. Le dediqué una mirada de advertencia a Bella para que me dejara hacer, y ella levantó las manos en señal de rendición. Cuando los desayunos de ambas estuvieron en la mesa y yo estuve sentada de nuevo supe que, aunque no me pareciera muy buena la idea de dejar allí a Julie, sabía que ella estaría encantada de quedarse algunos días más con Nessie, así que le pregunté qué le parecería la idea.

– ¿Puedo quedarme aquí unos días más? –inquirió, mirándonos a su padre y a mí por turnos, como si le costara creerlo.

–Si quieres, sí –le aclaró Jasper.

– ¿Y vosotros por qué no os quedáis también?

–Porque tenemos que trabajar.

Julie frunció el ceño durante unos segundos, pero después miró a Nessie y sonrió ampliamente.

–Quiero quedarme –nada más escucharla sentí una pequeña opresión en el pecho, pero me dije a mí misma que no pasaba nada, que aquella semana iba a ser muy intensa y agotadora, y que me vendría bien estar sola con mis pensamientos durante algunos días.

–En ese caso, está decidido –confirmó Edward. –Nosotros iremos a Filadelfia el jueves o el viernes a más tardar, así que ya os la llevaremos –nos explicó, y yo asentí en silencio.

–Espero que me la cuides bien, ¿eh? –le pidió Jasper, a lo que su amigo asintió con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, y por un momento me pareció que estaban hablando de cualquier cosa excepto de una niña pequeña, por lo que les dediqué una mirada ceñuda que fue totalmente ignorada.

Un rato después, me encontraba haciendo la maleta en la que había sido nuestra habitación durante nuestra estancia en Richmond cuando Jasper hizo acto de presencia.

– ¿Ya lo tienes todo preparado? –me preguntó.

–No. Estoy sacando las cosas de Julie, y luego me pondré a hacer la maleta. ¿Tú ya has hecho la tuya?

–Sí, más o menos.

– ¿Más o menos?

–Aún tengo que guardar algunas cosas.

–Pues yo que tú me daría prisa en hacerlo, porque nos tenemos que ir en poco más de media hora si queremos llegar temprano a casa.

–Fuiste tú la que se empeñó en volver en coche, no sé si lo recuerdas.

Apreté los dientes con fuerza para no girarme y arrearle un bofetón por su insolencia.

–Mira, Jasper, déjame en paz, ¿quieres?

–Si no fuera porque llevas meses enfadada conmigo, pensaría que es porque no quieres que Julie se quede aquí.

–También es por eso. Pero ¿a ti qué más te da?

–Pues sí me da, porque Julie también es hija mía –sentenció claramente molesto. –No le va a ocurrir nada malo, Alice. Ni siquiera se va a acordar de nosotros de lo bien que se lo va a pasar.

Agradecí en silencio sus ánimos, pero no me ayudaron demasiado.

–Ya lo sé, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme.

–Te entiendo. A mí me pasa lo mismo, pero piensa que esta semana va a ser muy larga y no demasiado agradable, así que nos vendrá bien tener la mente fría.

Asentí en silencio, y después seguí con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que Jasper entrara. Él me hizo caso, y terminó de hacer su maleta con rapidez, por lo que cuando ambos hubimos terminado, bajamos las escaleras hasta que salimos fuera. Nuestros amigos estaban sentados en el porche, observando a las niñas jugar con Oby. Ellos se levantaron en cuanto nos vieron.

–Os he dejado las cosas de Julie en la habitación de Nessie –les informé, y ellos asintieron con una sonrisa.

– ¿Ya os vais? –nos preguntó Edward.

–Sí –respondió Jasper. –Muchas gracias por todo, me ha encantado volver a veros –yo asentí, diciéndoles en silencio que opinaba lo mismo que él.

Jasper abrazó a su amigo y después a Bella.

–A nosotros también nos ha encantado veros, aunque bueno, no sé por qué nos despedimos tanto, si nos vamos a ver esta misma semana –se rió Bella, abrazándome con fuerza.

Supe que con aquel abrazo me estaba diciendo que fuera fuerte y que no me preocupara. Después abracé a Edward, y a continuación, tanto Jasper como yo nos acercamos a las niñas. Jasper cogió a Nessie en brazos para despedirse de ella, y posteriormente yo hice lo mismo. También nos despedimos de Oby, que no dejó de corretear a nuestro alrededor hasta que le hicimos un par de carantoñas, y para cuando llegó el turno de despedirme de Julie, pensé que no sería capaz de hacerlo.

– ¿Seguro que vas a estar bien? –le pregunté, agachándome hasta quedar a su altura.

–Claro que sí, mami –me respondió con una sonrisa, pero después casi se arrojó a mis brazos para abrazarme con fuerza. Yo le correspondí al abrazo con toda la fuerza de la que disponía, hasta que sentí que se removía entre mis brazos. – ¡Mami, me espachurras!

Escuché las risitas de mis amigos detrás de nosotros pero las ignoré.

Solté a mi hija con reticencia, y después le di unos cuantos besos en las mejillas. Jasper la cogió en brazos y le dijo algo que la hizo reír, pero no estaba prestando atención, porque quería irme cuanto antes. Si no lo hacía en aquel momento, no sería capaz de irme sin Julie. Cuando Jasper la dejó en el suelo, me despedí de todos con la mano y me encaminé hacia el coche.

–Yo conduzco –escuché la voz de Jasper a mis espaldas, pero no le respondí hasta que hube puesto las maletas en el maletero. Me percaté de que había dos botellas de agua grandes allí dentro, por lo que supuse que había sido él el que las había puesto por si nos entraba sed por el camino.

–Ni hablar. Es mi coche.

–Bueno, tú harás el segundo tramo del recorrido. Conduzco yo un par de horas, nos detenemos a descansar, y luego sigues tú hasta Filadelfia. ¿Te parece?

–No, pero da lo mismo. No me apetece discutir ahora.

Jasper se encogió de hombros con una sonrisita de suficiencia y se subió en el asiento del conductor. Yo hice lo mismo pero sentándome en el asiento del copiloto, y volví a agitar la mano en señal de despedida cuando Jasper arrancó. Una vez dejamos atrás la casa de nuestros amigos, respiré hondo y me relajé contra el asiento, cerrando los ojos.

–Cuando hagamos el descanso podemos llamarles para ver cómo está Julie –escuché que Jasper me hablaba.

–No te atrevas a burlarte de mí –le respondí sin abrir los ojos.

El hecho de tener que pasar cuatro horas encerrada con él en un coche no se me hacía demasiado atractiva, pero eso era lo que me tocaba, por lo que tenía que resignarme.

–No me estoy burlando de ti, Alice –me aclaró. –Dios, ¿por qué te pones a la defensiva cada vez que te hablo?

Abrí los ojos y lo miré con las cejas alzadas. No se estaba riendo, ni tampoco sonriendo, por lo que supuse que hablaba en serio.

–Vale, lo siento, ha sido culpa mía. Ya sabes que lo de separarme de Julie me ha afectado bastante, así que no me lo tengas en cuenta.

–Pero no viene de ahora. Desde hace tiempo no podemos hablar sin discutir.

–Sí, es una lástima que hayamos acabado así, pero ¿podemos dejar el tema?

–Como quieras –y no dijo nada más durante los siguientes diez minutos.

Supuse que llenar el ambiente con música no iba a arreglar nada, y pasarnos cuatro horas, o más, en completo silencio iba a ser una tortura, por lo que dije lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza:

–Gracias.

Jasper apartó la mirada de la carretera durante un segundo para mirarme sorprendido, e inmediatamente la devolvió al frente.

– ¿Por qué?

–Por habernos acompañado. Julie se lo ha pasado genial.

–Seguro que hubiera sido así aunque yo no hubiese estado.

–Claro que no. Te aseguro que tu presencia la ha hecho muy feliz.

Jasper asintió en silencio, como si no supiera qué decir, y por un momento a mí me ocurrió lo mismo. Por ese motivo me puse a mirar por la ventanilla, admirando aquel paisaje tan bonito lleno de frondosos bosques repletos de árboles que parecían no tener fin. Además, la carretera estaba desierta, pues el nuestro era el único coche que circulaba por allí. Sin darme cuenta me adormilé durante un rato, no más de un cuarto de hora, hasta que sentí que un bache nos hacía rebotar en los asientos. Abrí los ojos de golpe, y me percaté de que Jasper había acelerado casi al máximo.

–Creo que deberías frenar un poco, Jasper –le pedí amablemente, porque lo único que nos faltaba era tener un accidente por una estúpida discusión.

–Lo intento, pero no sé qué pasa. No consigo frenar –me explicó con los dientes apretados y el cuerpo tenso.

– ¿Cómo? –inquirí, empezando a ponerme nerviosa.

–No puedo frenar, Alice –me respondió, enfatizando sus palabras pisando con fuerza el freno, pero sin obtener ningún resultado.

–Pero… ¿¡Cómo no vas a poder frenar!? –pregunté al borde de la histeria, sin saber qué hacer.

Entonces vimos que la carretera no continuaba en línea recta, sino que giraba hacia la izquierda, pero fue demasiado tarde como para que Jasper pudiera hacer nada. Lo intentó, pero el coche derrapó con fuerza y se salió de la carretera, cayendo estrepitosamente por una pendiente. En ese momento sentí el brazo de Jasper sobre mi pecho, pero no pude pensar en nada, sólo en que el coche se estaba despeñando sin control. Dio varias vueltas de campana, y supe que aquello era nuestro fin. Sentía mis gritos ahogados por el estruendo que provocaba el coche al caer, además de que no dejaba de golpearme con fuerza contra el vehículo, pero ya no sentía dolor. Me limité a cerrar los ojos, sintiendo mis lágrimas caer por mis mejillas, deseando que la muerte no tardara demasiado en llegar y, con un último y atronador golpe, todo mi alrededor se llenó de oscuridad.

* * *

**¡Hola!  
**

**Oh, oh... Han tenido un accidente... ¿A que esto no os lo esperabais? ¿He conseguido sorprenderos por la vuelta que ha dado la trama? Espero que sí ;)  
**

**¿Qué les habrá ocurrido? Tendréis que esperar un poquito para averiguarlo, pero si os ha gustado el capítulo no dudéis en decírmelo con un review (y si no os ha gustado también podéis decírmelo, ¿eh?)  
**

**¿Nos leemos en el siguiente? (Hoy estoy preguntona, lo siento)  
**

**Hasta pronto, Xo  
**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 8-**

**Jasper**

Abrí los ojos cuando sentí un dolor lacerante en todo mi cuerpo. Me sentía mareado y atontado, y no sabía dónde estaba ni lo que había ocurrido. Tosí con fuerza, sacudí levemente la cabeza con los ojos cerrados de nuevo y a continuación los volví a abrir. Estaba… en un bosque. Observé a mi alrededor y nada más ver el estado del vehículo supe lo que había ocurrido: habíamos tenido un accidente. Mis ojos se dirigieron con rapidez hacia Alice, que se encontraba sentada a mi lado con los ojos cerrados. No parecía estar consciente, y por un momento temí que estuviera muerta. En cuanto hice un pequeño movimiento, todo mi cuerpo se quejó, pero no dejé que eso me impidiera moverme; necesitaba comprobar que Alice continuaba con vida. Me desabroché con prisas el cinturón y me incliné hacia ella. Vi que tenía muchas magulladuras e incluso algunos arañazos importantes en el rostro, pero eso podía esperar.

– ¿Alice? –la llamé suavemente al principio, pero como no me hizo caso, la zarandeé levemente. –Alice, despierta.

Comencé a ponerme nervioso cuando vi que no respondía, pero entonces movió un poco la cabeza e hizo una mueca de dolor, por lo que solté todo el aire que había estado conteniendo. Abrió los ojos, me miró y puso cara de horror.

– ¿Estás bien? –le pregunté.

– ¿Qué…? ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó desorientada a la vez que intentaba incorporarse, pero como me había pasado a mí, cerró los ojos a causa del dolor que supuse que invadía su cuerpo.

–Hemos tenido un accidente –le expliqué. –Tenemos que salir del coche, Alice. ¿Puedes moverte? ¿Puedes mover las piernas?

–Creo que sí… –lo intentó, y asintió con más seguridad después. –Sí, sí que puedo.

–Vale, pues salgamos de aquí –me moví hasta que pude abrir la puerta del conductor, y posteriormente salí del vehículo, pero Alice no lo hizo.

– ¡Mi puerta está atrancada! –me dijo alarmada, por lo que me incliné dentro del coche de nuevo y le tendí la mano.

Cuando la tomó, tiré de ella con cuidado hasta que estuvo fuera. La sostuve hasta que estuve seguro que de podía mantenerse en pie por sí misma, y después ambos observamos los destrozos que la caída había provocado: las ventanillas delanteras estaban rotas, aunque las traseras no estaban mucho mejor, el parabrisas estaba resquebrajado y una de las ruedas delanteras estaba pinchada, por lo que aquel vehículo ya era inservible. El pobre había acabado destrozado. Me di cuenta de que había sido un árbol enorme el que había frenado nuestro descenso, supuse que porque el coche se había estampado contra él. Por suerte, el tronco había golpeado sólo la parte trasera del vehículo, porque si hubiese sido la delantera, ni Alice ni yo hubiésemos sobrevivido.

Miré a Alice de nuevo, que se encontraba a mi lado, observando detenidamente el coche.

– ¿Seguro que estás bien?

No me respondió, simplemente me observó con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y con cara de horror.

–Podríamos habernos matado, Jasper… –musitó en voz baja, y yo temí que fuera a desmayarse. Por suerte, no lo hizo. Simplemente me miró como si no comprendiera nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

–Lo sé, pero no ha sido así. Estamos vivos, Alice –intenté tranquilizarla. – ¿De verdad estás bien? –repetí por tercera vez, y ella asintió lentamente.

–Me duele todo… aunque creo que podría estar peor. Pero tú estás herido –apuntó, observando fijamente mi rostro. –Tienes un corte aquí –me dijo, señalando mi mejilla. –Y varios más pequeños por toda la cara.

–Tú también estás herida –le expliqué pasando un dedo por su barbilla, donde tenía el corte más profundo. –Creo que a pesar de todo, estamos mejor de lo que podríamos estar.

Asintió agachando la cabeza, y me asusté cuando la escuché jadear.

– ¿Qué pasa?

–Dios mío, Jasper… Tu mano… –me percaté de que observaba fijamente mi brazo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y cuando vi lo que ella estaba mirando, me asusté: tenía la mano derecha completamente ensangrentada, y no me di cuenta de lo mucho que me dolía hasta que Alice lo descubrió. – ¿Qué te ha pasado? –inquirió con preocupación.

–No lo sé… –me percaté de que en el dorso tenía clavados varios trozos pequeños de cristal, y fue entonces cuando recordé lo sucedido: había colocado mi brazo delante de Alice para que ella no recibiera un impacto tan potente cuando el coche comenzó a caer, pero supuse que el shock producido por el accidente había empañado el dolor, y por eso no me había percatado de esa horrible herida.

–Tenemos que curarte inmediatamente. Llamaré a una ambulancia… –sacó su móvil del bolsillo delantero de sus pantalones, pero me di cuenta de que el teléfono también estaba destrozado. –Oh, no…

–Espera, aún tenemos el mío –lo busqué hasta que di con él, y me alegré sobremanera cuando vi que no estaba roto. Al menos, no demasiado. A pesar de eso, no funcionaba. Se encendía y se apagaba al momento, por lo que supuse que el impacto lo había estropeado, así que cuando vi que no teníamos ninguna forma de comunicación, lo lancé al suelo, exasperado. – ¡Maldita mierda de móviles! –grité, enfadado.

– ¿No funciona? –preguntó Alice preocupada.

–No. Apenas se enciende durante el tiempo suficiente como para que pueda marcar un número…

–Y… ¿qué vamos a hacer? Tenemos que llevarte al hospital, tu mano no tiene buena pinta… –se lamentó. – ¡Espera! –Alice corrió hasta que estuvo situada delante del maletero. Intentó abrirlo pero no pudo, así que cuando se hartó de intentarlo, le asestó una patada y después otra hasta que el maletero se abrió. Sacó algo de allí dentro y después volvió junto a mí. –Siempre llevo un botiquín en el coche por si Julie se cae o se hace daño. No es que haya mucha cosa aquí dentro, pero creo que menos da una piedra, ¿no?

Asentí en silencio, viéndola abrir el botiquín y sacar algodón y un bote de antiséptico. Empapó el algodón en el desinfectante y cogió mi mano con suavidad.

–Creo que te va a doler… pero tengo que desinfectarlo.

– ¡Espera! Creo que antes deberías sacar los trozos de cristal –la informé antes de que procediera.

– ¿Trozos de cristal?

–Sí, ¿no los ves?

Asintió sin abrir la boca, y después volvió a mirarme con cara de preocupación.

–No sé cómo hacerlo, Jasper… No tengo pinzas, y no quiero que se te infecte la mano por mi culpa…

–De alguna forma tendrás que sacarlos. Si se quedan ahí, podría ser peor –no sabía lo que ocurriría, pero sabía que no sería nada bueno.

–P-puedo intentar sacarlos con los dedos, pero te va a doler… –me di cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba cuando comenzó a tartamudear.

–No me va a doler más de lo que me duele ahora. Haz lo que creas necesario, Alice, no importa si me haces daño.

Tragó saliva con dificultad y, empapándose los dedos con antiséptico, los acercó al trozo de cristal más grande. Respiró hondo, y con un movimiento rápido lo agarró con firmeza y lo extrajo.

– ¡Ay! –me quejé al sentir el vidrio rasgando mi carne.

–Lo siento –se disculpó ella, pero continuó extrayendo cada trozo de cristal que encontró. Una vez estuvieron todos fuera, examinó mi mano en busca de algún trozo perdido, pero como no encontró ninguno, me arrojó un chorro de desinfectante en la mano.

– ¡Joder! –maldije al sentir el escozor proveniente de la herida. – ¡La madre que…!

–Ya está bien de quejarte –me exigió, observándome con seriedad. –Si duele es porque se está curando.

La observé con los dientes apretados, y me di cuenta de que estaba empapando otro trozo de algodón en antiséptico.

– ¿Y eso?

–Te voy a curar las heridas que te quedan, que no son pocas.

–Entonces yo haré lo mismo contigo después.

Se encogió de hombros y presionó el algodón contra mi mejilla, provocando que la herida me ardiera. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y apreté los dientes, sin querer quejarme más.

– ¿Por qué tenías tantos cristales clavados en la mano? Yo no tengo ninguno –apuntó Alice sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

–Porque… supongo que me han caído encima cuando se ha roto el parabrisas.

–Pero a mí no se me ha clavado ningún cristal, Jasper. Tú, en cambio, tenías por lo menos cinco o seis.

Cuando vi que Alice dejaba de curarme la cara, fue mi turno para hacer lo mismo. Le arrebaté el desinfectante y empapé otro trozo de algodón limpio con él. Después, limpié la herida que tenía en la barbilla.

– ¡Ay! –se quejó ella, y yo sonreí levemente.

–Si duele es porque se está curando –repetí lo que me había dicho antes, y me dedicó una mirada fulminante.

–Cuando termines miraré si hay alguna venda en el botiquín. No creo que debas tener la mano destapada, y menos aquí. Podría infectarse con cualquier cosa.

Realmente creía que se estaba excediendo, pues no parecía que el corte fuese tan grave ahora que mi mano estaba libre de sangre.

–Espera… –dijo con la mirada perdida, y yo dejé mi mano en el aire, a escasos centímetros de su rostro. –Recuerdo que cuando el coche ha perdido el control tú has puesto la mano delante de mí… ¿Es por eso que tenías tantos cristales? ¿Porque has intentado protegerme?

Tragué saliva y continué limpiando sus heridas sin decir nada.

–Bueno, ya está. Será mejor que luego volvamos a limpiarnos los cortes, por si acaso –comenté. Carraspeé con incomodidad cuando me di cuenta de que Alice me miraba fijamente, como si no pudiera creerse lo que acababa de descubrir. – ¿Seguro que estás bien?

Asintió lentamente, y después apartó la mirada de mis ojos, como si estuviera nerviosa.

–Supongo que tengo que darte las gracias por lo que has hecho.

–Ha sido un acto reflejo –respondí con rapidez. –Y además, no ha servido de nada.

–Claro que sí. De no haber sido por ti, probablemente ahora estaría mucho más herida. Puede que incluso muerta.

– ¿Qué dices? No seas exagerada –le pedí, poniéndome nervioso. –Bueno, da igual. Tenemos que encontrar la manera de salir de aquí.

Alice asintió, y después se puso a buscar algo en el botiquín.

–No hay vendas…

–Alice, déjalo ya –le pedí, a punto de desesperarme. –Ya me curarán en el hospital, pero ahora tenemos que intentar salir del bosque.

–No tenemos móviles, y está claro que el coche ha quedado inservible.

–En ese caso, tendremos que caminar hasta encontrar la carretera. Una vez allí podemos parar un coche y pedirles que nos ayuden.

Por el rostro que puso Alice, supe que no le parecía una muy buena idea.

–No creo que podamos subir –intervino.

– ¿Por qué?

En silencio me señaló algo con el dedo, y cuando comprendí lo que me indicaba, se me cayó el alma a los pies. A unos cuantos metros delante de nosotros podía distinguir perfectamente un pequeño despeñadero por el que estaba claro que no podríamos escalar. No es que fuera muy alto, pero debería de medir sus buenos tres metros, y Alice y yo éramos personas de ciudad, así que el bosque no era nuestro mejor aliado, desde luego. Aun así, me costaba creer que hubiésemos sobrevivido a un despeñamiento por aquel precipicio.

–Tendrá que haber algún camino –murmuré más para mí mismo que para Alice, pero supuse que me había escuchado cuando me respondió:

–Podríamos caminar hasta que demos con el final del precipicio, y después tal vez podamos subir… –propuso. –Pero… tenemos las cosas en el coche.

–Si no encontramos el final del precipicio siempre podremos volver aquí, Alice.

– ¿Estás seguro?

–Sí –mentí, pues no confiaba casi nada en mi sentido de la orientación.

–Entonces… adelante –me señaló con la cabeza que encabezara nuestra expedición, y eso hice.

Intentamos ir siempre en línea recta sin desviarnos demasiado del camino que nos habíamos marcado, pero parecía que el final del maldito precipicio no estaba cerca.

– ¿Y si intentamos escalarlo? –planteé, deteniéndome en seco después de tres cuartos de hora caminando sin descanso y de una búsqueda infructuosa.

–Yo no podré hacerlo. Es muy alto, y sabes que odio las alturas…

–Yo te ayudaré, Alice. Si consigo llegar arriba, claro.

–No creo ni que debas intentarlo. No llevas ni la ropa ni los zapatos adecuados para escalar.

Pero no le hice caso. Me acerqué hasta el barranco y levanté la mirada para toparme de lleno con una altura que, por un momento, me asustó. Pero no dejé que eso me amedrentara. Coloqué las manos en las piedras sobresalientes que encontré, pero al hacer fuerza con la mano herida, ésta me ardió con intensidad. Me mordí la lengua para contrarrestar el dolor, pero cuando intenté apoyar el pie en las rocas, me resbalé. De acuerdo, no podría hacerlo.

Caminé a paso lento hasta que me reuní con Alice, que me esperaba con los brazos cruzados.

– ¿Te has dado cuenta al fin de que no se puede escalar? –no le dije nada porque estaba enfadado y avergonzado. –Además, se te ha abierto la herida. Pero mira, te lo mereces por ser tan idiota.

– ¿Encima me insultas? ¡Al menos yo intento buscar alguna solución, no me quedo de brazos cruzados y me quejo durante todo el tiempo!

– ¡Yo no hago eso, pero soy realista, Jasper! Estamos perdidos, ¿entiendes? No tenemos forma de comunicarnos con nadie, y el coche está destrozado. Además, no tenemos comida, y nadie sabe que estamos aquí. ¿Qué puñetas vamos a hacer?

* * *

**¡Holita!**

**Tranquilos, como veis están vivos (no puedo matarlos aún, que todavía quedan muchas cosas por contar ;D) Así que espero no recibir más amenazas porque me dan miedito, aunque sé que en ocasiones me las merezco por tratarlos taaaaaaaaan mal U_U Pero si no hubiera algo de drama y de tensión, todo sería demasiado aburrido, ¿no creéis?  
**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que me lo digáis con unos bonitos reviews ^-^ ¿Qué creéis? ¿Conseguirán salvarse? ¿O por el contrario pensáis que deberán aprender a sobrevivir en el bosque? Os dejo para que le deis vueltas al asunto ;) **

**¿Nos leemos en el siguiente?  
**

**¡Hasta pronto! Xo  
**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 9-**

**Alice**

Estaba histérica, pero no era para menos. En aquel momento tenía claro que estábamos totalmente perdidos, pues Edward y Bella supondrían que continuábamos conduciendo en dirección a Filadelfia, y allí nadie nos esperaba hasta el día siguiente. No estaba segura de cuánto tardarían nuestros amigos en darse cuenta de que no nos poníamos en contacto con ellos, pero realmente en aquel instante no encontraba solución alguna a nuestro problema.

–No sé qué vamos a hacer… –murmuré, agachando la cabeza y tragándome el nudo de angustia que se encontraba en mi garganta.

–Saldremos de aquí, Alice, eso tenlo por seguro –intentó tranquilizarme Jasper, aunque por el tono de su voz parecía molesto. –Ya sé que no confías en mí y que crees que soy un inútil, pero de una forma u otra conseguiremos salir.

Alcé el rostro cuando escuche sus últimas palabras, sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír.

–Yo no creo que seas un inútil, y sabes que nunca lo he creído –le aclaré, esperando que no tuviera ganas de discutir en aquel momento.

–Vamos a buscar el coche –fue su única respuesta justo antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar de nuevo.

Adelanté el paso para ponerme a su lado y no tener que hablar con su espalda:

–Y claro que confío en ti, lo que no entiendo es a qué viene esto ahora. No puedes negar que estamos perdidos, Jasper.

–No lo niego, pero estoy harto de que seas tan pesimista.

–No soy pesimista, soy…

–Realista, sí, ya lo has dicho antes –me interrumpió de malas maneras, consiguiendo que le dedicara una mirada ceñuda. –Y sí, hemos tenido un accidente, nadie sabe dónde estamos, no tenemos coche, ni comida y tampoco una forma de ponernos en contacto con nadie, pero no creo que vaya a resultar muy complicado salir de aquí.

–Sinceramente, espero que tengas razón.

Un buen rato después, muertos de calor y empapados en sudor, continuábamos buscando el coche.

–Estoy seguro de que estaba por aquí –repitió Jasper por enésima vez, dando vueltas sobre sí mismo como si con eso fuera a solucionar algo.

– ¿Sí? Pues yo creo que todos los árboles son iguales. Y no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero nos hemos desviado del precipicio.

–Mierda… ¡Joder! ¡Hijo de…! ¡Mierda!

Estaba exhausta, y escuchar las maldiciones de Jasper no me ayudaba en absoluto, por lo que me senté en el suelo, no sin haber comprobado antes que no había ningún insecto al que pudiera aplastar, claro.

–Vale, tranquilízate –le pedí en un intento por aclarar las cosas. – ¿Qué podemos hacer, aparte de maldecir y de enfadarnos?

Pareció pensárselo durante algunos segundos, y después me dedicó una mirada resignada.

–Aceptar que estamos perdidos y esperar a que alguien nos rescate.

Vale, no se me hacía una idea demasiado atractiva.

–No me parece bien –apunté.

–Cómo no…

Lo fulminé con la mirada cuando se sentó a mi lado, pero me ignoró.

–No creo que quedarnos sentados y de brazos cruzados vaya a ser lo mejor. Podríamos intentar salir de aquí –propuse.

– ¿Y qué te crees que hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora?

–Sólo tenemos que ir hacia arriba, ¿no? –ignoré aquella estúpida pregunta e intenté mostrarme animada.

–Alice, ya no sé dónde estamos, así que no sé si nos encontramos arriba o abajo…

El rugido de su estómago me hizo recordar que yo también estaba hambrienta, pero sobretodo sedienta.

–Tenemos que encontrar algo para comer. Y, además, estoy muerta de sed.

–Yo también. No hemos bebido nada desde que hemos salido de casa de Edward y de Bella, a eso de la una. Y ya son las cinco y media… –explicó Jasper echándole una ojeada a su reloj, que sólo tenía el vidrio resquebrajado.

–Había dos botellas de agua en el maletero del coche –recordé de repente, abriendo mucho los ojos.

–Las he puesto yo esta mañana, por si nos entraba sed durante el camino de vuelta.

–Ha sido una muy buena idea. Ahora sólo nos falta encontrar el coche, así que vamos –me puse en pie casi de un salto, estimulada por la sed que me estaba torturando y por el calor que no dejaba de molestar.

Jasper se levantó también, aunque no con tanto ánimo como yo. Se miró la mano herida, que había vuelto a mancharse de sangre porque el corte aún continuaba abierto.

–Tenemos que encontrar el coche –asintió, sin moverse ni un ápice.

– ¿Qué pasa? –inquirí cuando vi que no se ponía en marcha.

Me miró detenidamente durante algunos segundos, y después se explicó:

–Creo que tenemos que hacer una tregua.

– ¿De qué estás hablando?

Se acercó un paso a mí, sosteniendo con su mano sana la mano herida. Necesitaba que le viera un médico, pero en aquel momento aquello me parecía algo tan imposible como que las vacas volaran.

–Tenemos que dejar de discutir mientras estemos perdidos. Ahora tenemos que estar unidos por nuestro bien, y tenemos que colaborar. Ya tendremos tiempo de discutir cuando hayamos salido de aquí.

Asentí en silencio.

–Me parece bien.

–Vale. Por ahora, lo principal es encontrar el coche, y una vez lo hayamos hecho, ya veremos qué hacemos.

–Entonces, pongámonos en marcha.

No quería pensar en la posibilidad de no encontrar el vehículo, así que intenté tomarme aquello como si fuese una excursión, pero todo lo que había a mi alrededor y mi estado de ánimo me recordaban que no era así.

– ¿Cómo crees que estará Julie? –me preguntó Jasper mientras caminábamos a la par, esquivando baches y arbustos.

Por culpa de la gran frondosidad de aquel bosque apenas veíamos el cielo, y si no fuera por el reloj de Jasper, yo ya habría perdido la noción del tiempo.

–Bien –respondí con una sonrisa fingida, pues realmente me encontraba al borde de las lágrimas. –Seguro que ni se acuerda de nosotros, como tú has dicho antes.

Jasper asintió, aunque no muy convencido, y continuamos caminando en silencio hasta que mi estómago se quejó y el de Jasper lo imitó.

–Tenemos que comer algo –apuntó.

– ¿Qué propones que hagamos?

–Tendríamos que cazar algún animal.

Lo miré con escepticismo.

– ¿Y tú sabes cazar? Porque yo, lo siento, pero no.

Supe que mi respuesta le molestó, pero no lo demostró.

–No, pero está claro que no podemos estar sin comer. No me da la gana de morirme de hambre, Alice.

–A mí tampoco me parece una idea demasiado atractiva.

Entonces me percaté de lo pálido que estaba Jasper, y por un momento me asusté.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunté, acercándome a él con rapidez.

–Sí, claro…

–No me mientas. Estás muy pálido. Maldita sea… –maldije al ver que se tambaleaba. –Quédate aquí, iré a buscar el coche.

– ¡No! No podemos separarnos. ¿Qué pasará si te alejas demasiado y luego no eres capaz de volver aquí?

–Jasper, estás a punto de desmayarte porque has perdido mucha sangre y hace horas que no has comido ni bebido nada, ¿comprendes? Además, estás agotado y magullado, así que cállate y quédate aquí. No tardaré –hice el ademán de comenzar a caminar de nuevo, pero sentí cómo me lo impedía agarrándome de la muñeca.

–No. O vamos los dos o no vamos.

Rodé los ojos, intentando recordar si siempre había sido así de terco, y acto seguido me solté de su agarre.

–Tú mismo. Si te desmayas, te abandonaré aquí para que te coman los osos.

–Qué graciosa. Aunque bueno, piensa que si me abandonas aquí, no tendrás que preocuparte por el divorcio.

Aquella broma no me hizo gracia. Es más, no me gustó en absoluto.

–Pensaba que habíamos hecho una tregua.

–Sí, y no estamos discutiendo. Sólo hablando.

Negué lentamente con la cabeza, sintiéndome mal por aquel estúpido comentario.

–No sé de dónde has sacado la idea de que quiero deshacerme de ti –me quejé.

– ¿No es así? Por eso vamos a divorciarnos, ¿o es que hay algo que yo no sepa?

–No hay nada que no sepas, pero creo que me tomas por una especie de bruja que sólo quiere verte fracasar o muerto.

Me observó con una ceja alzada, aunque con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–A ver, últimamente sí que pareces una bruja conmigo, pero sólo porque siempre buscas una razón para culparme.

Sin dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo, le dediqué una mirada letal:

– ¿Ves? Siempre soy yo la mala. Siempre busco una razón para culparte, siempre soy yo la que tiene ganas de discutir. Y claro, soy yo la quiere divorciarse.

– La idea fue tuya –dijo quedamente.

– ¡Pero tú no te negaste!

–Porque es lo que tú quieres. No me gustaría vivir contigo sabiendo que eres infeliz, y sé que llevas tiempo siéndolo.

Lo miré a los ojos, pero él no me devolvió la mirada. Quise decirle que sentía haberme comportado como lo había hecho, que sentía no haberle comprendido y no haber dejado que explicara sus razones, pero no pude hacerlo porque comenzó a caminar a paso ligero, observando fijamente algo que se encontraba delante de nosotros.

– ¡El coche! –exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos.

Y sí, efectivamente, el vehículo destrozado se encontraba no demasiado lejos de nosotros. Adelanté el paso hasta que llegué al maletero, que continuaba abierto, y saqué las dos botellas de agua. Abrí una con prisa y comencé a beber ávidamente, importándome nada lo poco elegante que estaba siendo. El agua estaba más caliente que fría, pero en aquel instante me importaba más bien poco.

–Tendremos que reservar un poco el agua, por lo menos hasta que encontremos un río del que podamos beber –escuché la voz de Jasper a mi lado, y yo asentí sin apartar mi boca de la botella. Una vez estuve saciada, le pasé el agua a Jasper, que más o menos hizo lo mismo que yo.

Suspiré aliviada de haber podido saciar esa necesidad, pero mi estómago se apresuró a quejarse para recordarme que aún tenía que comer.

–Por lo menos ya no moriremos deshidratados. Tal vez muramos de inanición –me encogí de hombros, y cuando vi que Jasper sonreía después de haber cerrado la botella de agua, me sentí bien. No supe por qué.

–Ahora que estamos aquí, no creo que debamos alejarnos demasiado. En el coche tenemos ropa y la poca agua que nos queda. Pero claro, tenemos que comer.

Asentí, comenzando a sentirme sucia y exhausta.

–Podríamos hacer alguna señal que nos indique dónde está el coche, por si nos alejamos mucho.

– ¿Quieres que dejemos miguitas de pan en el suelo? –bromeó, pero no me reí. Simplemente lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

–No, porque si tuviéramos miguitas de pan, no tendríamos que alejarnos para buscar comida.

–_Touché._

En ese instante recordé que debía curarle la herida de la mano de nuevo, así que cogí el botiquín y volví a limpiarle la herida. Supe que no tardaría en volver a abrírsele, por lo que, sin pensar demasiado en lo que hacía, rasgué un trozo de tela de su camisa y se la coloqué a modo de venda.

– ¿Era necesario que rompieras mi ropa? ¿No podías hacerlo con una de tus prendas? –se quejó, y yo sonreí.

–Está claro que no. Y ahora, vamos a buscar comida.

.

.

**Jasper**

En ese momento llevaba un lado de la camisa más largo que el otro, pero supuse que poco importaba. Por lo menos, llevaba la mano _vendada_. Intenté fijarme en los árboles que rodeaban el coche, y por supuesto en el precipicio, aunque pensé que tal vez no serviría de mucho. De todas formas, no quería volver a perder de vista el vehículo. Miré el reloj y vi que ya eran las siete y media, por lo que era casi la hora de cenar, además de que no tardaría en comenzar a anochecer.

– ¿Crees que tendremos que pasar mucho tiempo aquí? –me preguntó Alice, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

–No lo sé. Imagino que Bella y Edward ya se habrán percatado de que está pasando algo, porque hace ya un rato que deberíamos haber llegado a casa y no les hemos llamado, pero si no, mañana, cuando ni tú ni yo vayamos a trabajar saltarán las alarmas.

–O sea, que vamos a pasar mucho tiempo aquí.

–Esperemos que no.

Entonces, vi que había un pájaro en una rama, y me vino una idea a la cabeza, pero era bastante absurda. ¿Cómo diablos iba a cazar a aquel pájaro? Pero algo teníamos que comer, esto estaba más que claro.

– ¿Crees que podríamos cazar aquel pájaro? –le pregunté a Alice en voz baja para no asustar al animal.

– No creo. ¿Cómo vas a hacerlo? ¿Y cómo sabes que el bicho no está enfermo y que si nos lo comemos no nos contagiará y moriremos a causa de alguna extraña enfermedad?

La miré con las cejas alzadas, sin poder creerme lo que estaba oyendo.

–Tenemos que comer, porque si no lo hacemos, sí que moriremos, pero por inanición.

– ¿Pero cómo diablos vas a cazar un pájaro? ¿No sería mejor un conejo? ¿O un ciervo?

– ¿Has visto algún conejo o algún ciervo por aquí?

–No –murmuró, arrugando la nariz. – ¿Y si comemos bayas? –me preguntó, señalando unos pequeños frutos que habían brotado de una planta que no se me hacía demasiado fiable.

–Podrían ser venenosas.

–Entonces será mejor que nos las comamos cuanto antes y que nos despidamos ya de este mundo. ¿Qué más da, si vamos a morir por alguna cosa u otra? –decretó de repente, cogiendo una baya y abriendo la boca.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, golpeé la mano en la que sostenía la fruta haciendo que ésta cayera al suelo, y después sostuve a Alice por los hombros y la zarandeé.

– ¿Es que eres tonta? ¿Has escuchado lo que acabas de decir? –casi grité sin dejar de sacudirla, sin poder creer la estupidez que había salido de su boca.

* * *

**¡Holita!**

**Como veis, este par de tortolitos ha hecho una "tregua" (a ver cuánto dura xD), y parece que van a tener que sobrevivir durante un tiempecito en el bosque, a ver cómo se las arreglan... **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y que me lo digáis con un bonito review. Aún así, no os desesperéis, porque pronto empezarán a hablar y con eso la cosa se pondrá interesante...*muahahaha*  
**

**Y antes de que se me olvide, os aconsejo muy altamente que veáis el maravilloso trailer que Sweetsugarhoney me ha regalado para esta historia, porque no os va a dejar indiferentes (sólo puedo deciros que estuve por lo menos diez minutos llorando a moco tendido U_U) Aquí os dejo el link de Youtube (aunque también está en mi perfil ;D):  
**

watch?v=AoB9AuldQVo&feature=plcp

**¿Nos leemos en el siguiente?**

**¡Hasta pronto! Xo  
**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 10-**

**Jasper **

Aparté mis brazos de Alice, enfadado, y me alejé de ella unos pasos, intentando respirar profundamente.

–No puedo creer lo que acabas de decir. ¿Es que sólo piensas en ti? ¿Ya no te importa nada ni nadie? ¿Ni siquiera Julie? –no podía dejar de gritarle. – ¿Te da igual morir y dejar a tu hija sola?

Alice me miró entre sorprendida y conmocionada, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

–Sólo estaba bromeando…

– ¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues vaya broma!

Apoyé la espalda en el tronco de un árbol y respiré hondo, en un vano intento por tranquilizarme.

–Lo siento, no sé por qué he dicho eso –se disculpó Alice acercándose a mí. –No iba a comerme la baya… No sé qué me ha pasado, de verdad. Y sí que pienso en Julie, y mucho más que tú, para que te enteres.

La fulminé con la mirada.

–Pues cualquiera lo diría, viendo lo que acabas de hacer.

– ¡Te he dicho que estaba bromeando! ¿Tanto te cuesta entender lo que es una broma? –se hartó, porque comenzó a gritarme, pero no le respondí porque había escuchado un sonido que estaba a punto de alegrarme el día. – ¿Eh? ¿Tanto te cuesta?

–Calla –le exigí a Alice, alejándome del árbol. Empecé a caminar entre los árboles con prisa, buscando sin cesar aquel sonido.

– ¿Adónde vas?

– ¿No oyes eso? –le pregunté, deteniéndome y escuchando con atención. No había duda, nos encontrábamos cerca de un río.

– ¿Eso es agua? ¿Un río? –inquirió Alice con voz esperanzada, colocándose a mi lado.

–Eso parece. Vamos, tenemos que encontrarlo.

Ambos caminamos entre la maleza, hasta que vimos delante de nosotros un río no demasiado caudaloso, pero suficiente para hacernos sonreír con emoción. Al menos, nuestra situación ya no era tan desagradable.

–Aquí tenemos agua de sobras –apuntó Alice, poniéndose de rodillas para beber. – ¡Mira! ¡Hay pescados! –gritó, feliz como una niña pequeña. – ¿Crees que podremos pescar alguno?

Fruncí el ceño, pero me acerqué a ella y observé la situación.

–No tenemos cañas –dije, desanimado. –Pero podemos intentarlo.

Alice asintió, y a continuación se incorporó mirando a su alrededor.

– ¿Te parece bien si pasamos la noche aquí cerca? – me preguntó. –No creo que debamos perder de vista el río.

–Tienes razón. Podemos quedarnos por aquí. Me parece que el coche no está lejos, así que mañana por la mañana podemos ir a buscar ropa limpia y asearnos un poco, aunque sea.

–Sí, por favor –pidió Alice con cara de súplica. –En ese caso, yo buscaré un buen sitio para dormir y haré una hoguera, y de mientras, tú pescarás nuestra cena. ¿Te parece?

– ¿Tengo cara de saber pescar sin caña?

– ¿Tengo cara de saber encender una hoguera?

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo y, acto seguido, me puse a buscar un palo. Cuando encontré uno lo bastante grande y grueso, me senté en el suelo para quitarme los zapatos. Me fijé en que Alice se había alejado unos cuantos metros del río y que estaba intentando encender una fogata. Se había quitado la chaqueta que llevaba y se había sentado encima de ella mientras colocaba piedras formando un círculo. Sonreí y, remangándome los pantalones hasta la rodillas, me dispuse a hacer el ridículo intentando pescar un pescado con un palo.

.

.

**Alice**

No podía creer que había sido capaz de encender una hoguera yo sola. Me había costado lo mío, y también me estaba costando mantenerla encendida, pero cada dos por tres iba arrojando pequeños troncos al fuego para avivarlo. Le eché una ojeada a Jasper, que parecía no tener éxito con los pescados, hasta que al cabo de un rato lo vi aparecer con uno no demasiado grande en sus manos. No hacía falta decir que estaba empapado, y tuve que esforzarme al máximo para no reírme a carcajada limpia delante de él.

–Odio los pescados, te lo aseguro –se sentó a mi lado después de haberse escurrido la ropa.

– ¿Son más listos que tú? –bromeé, aunque a él no le hizo demasiada gracia.

– ¿Quién te ha ayudado a encender el fuego? –me la devolvió, y yo me limité a sacarle la lengua como solía hacer cuando aún éramos felices juntos.

Carraspeé cuando comprendí que hacía tiempo que no nos encontrábamos tan relajados el uno en la presencia del otro, y me apresuré a decir algo antes de que Jasper también se diera cuenta.

– ¿Seguro que podremos comernos el pescado?

–Yo creo que sí. Diría que es una trucha, por lo que sólo tendremos que asarlo y tener cuidado con las espinas –explicó. –Así que, manos a la obra.

Un rato después, habíamos despedazado al pobre animal y nos habíamos comido todo lo que habíamos podido, pues un pescado no era demasiado alimento para dos personas hambrientas.

–Lo siento –se disculpó Jasper cuando terminamos de "cenar". –Mañana intentaré pescar más de una pieza…

–Bueno, por lo menos, ya no tenemos el estómago tan vacío.

Asintió en silencio, y después bostezó.

–Tendríamos que dormir un poco. Yo, al menos, estoy molido y me duele todo.

–A mí también… Es que si lo piensas, hemos tenido un accidente de coche esta mañana, y ahora estamos perdidos en medio del bosque. ¿No te parece absurdo?

–Pues sí, bastante.

Jasper se tumbó en el suelo, pero parecía incómodo, porque no sabía en qué postura ponerse. Se quitó la camisa que yo le había desgarrado para vendarle la mano, quedándose con una camiseta de manga corta blanca. A continuación, plegó la camisa hasta que hizo una bola con ella y se la colocó a modo de cojín. Yo opté por hacer lo mismo que él con mi chaqueta, y me tumbé un poco alejada de Jasper.

– ¿Crees que nos estarán buscando ya? –no pude evitar preguntarle. No hacía más que pensar en Julie, en cómo estaría y en si nos echaba de menos. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

–Es posible. Pero si no lo están haciendo ya, no tardarán en empezar a hacerlo.

–Espero que así sea –observé el cielo estrellado que había encima de nosotros, y me sorprendí al ver tantas estrellas. Si no fuera por la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, me habría parecido un escenario muy romántico.

– ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –inquirió Jasper, y yo ladeé la cabeza para mirarle. Asentí sin abrir la boca. –Cuando nos divorciemos… ¿saldrás con James?

Rodé los ojos sin poder creerme lo que estaba oyendo.

– ¿Saldrás tú con María? –se la devolví, empezando a cansarme de el tema.

–Yo he preguntado antes.

– ¿Qué más da? Cuando nos divorciemos, ambos seremos libres y podremos hacer con nuestra vida lo que nos plazca. Pero si tanto te interesa saberlo: no, no saldré con él. No voy a salir de una relación para meterme en otra, eso está claro.

Su rostro se relajó por un momento, cosa que me extrañó.

–Yo tampoco –su respuesta me alivió, y me enfadé por eso. No tendría que aliviarme. Simplemente me tendría que dar igual.

–Creo que será mejor que durmamos. Necesitamos descansar un poco, aunque sea –me escaqueé de tener que seguir hablando con él. –Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches.

Me giré, dándole la espalda a Jasper, pero el suelo estaba demasiado duro, aunque poco me importó. No quería que viera mis ojos llenos de lágrimas, así que permanecí en esa postura hasta que me dormí mucho rato después.

Abrí los ojos con dificultad, pues el sol estaba cegándome por completo. Me costó bastante comprender por qué me dolía tanto todo el cuerpo, así que me incorporé lentamente, sintiendo cómo me crujían todos los huesos. Me pasé el dorso de la mano por los ojos para despegarlos, y cuando al fin pude abrirlos por completo, me percaté de que estaba sola. Al lado de la hoguera, que se había apagado durante algún momento de la noche, había dos pescados que supuse los había pescado Jasper. Parecía que ya le había cogido el tranquillo a la cosa.

Bostecé, estiré los brazos y me pasé las manos por el pelo, que estaba lleno de tierra e incluso de hojas. Me sentía sucia y también cansada, y eso que había conseguido dormir un poco, pues me había costado mucho hacerlo. El suelo no era un lugar muy cómodo en el que dormir, desde luego. Me levanté, expulsando la tierra que tenía en los pantalones y eché una ojeada a mi alrededor, pero no encontré a Jasper. Me acerqué al río, pero tampoco estaba allí, y sin poder evitarlo, comencé a ponerme nerviosa. Caminé a paso ligero por los alrededores, intentando no alejarme demasiado del río ni de nuestro campamento improvisado, pero por más que lo busqué durante diez minutos, no fui capaz de encontrarle.

– ¿Jasper? –lo llamé varias veces, pero no recibí respuesta. Sólo escuchaba el rumor del agua del río y el canto de los pájaros, pero ninguna señal por parte de Jasper.

Entonces, una serie de imágenes catastróficas comenzaron a pasar por mi mente: tal vez había ido hasta el coche, pero se había equivocado de camino y se había caído por algún precipicio sin poder evitarlo, o tal vez lo hubiera atacado un oso o un lobo, y en aquel momento se encontraba herido en algún lugar recóndito del bosque a punto de morir. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de impotencia, y continué buscándole.

– ¡Jasper! –grité, al borde de la histeria.

No quería quedarme sola, pues estaba segura de no ser capaz de sobrevivir sin él, pero sobretodo, no quería que le ocurriera nada malo. El corazón me latía desbocado, y se detuvo durante un segundo cuando percibí pasos detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta bruscamente, hasta que me topé de frente con Jasper.

– ¿Me buscabas? –preguntó, parpadeando seguidamente, sorprendido.

Tragué saliva con dificultad y, sin pensármelo dos veces, casi me arrojé sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza, como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

– ¡Serás imbécil! Por poco me matas del susto… –le reproché sin soltarlo, hablando contra su cuello, pues me sentía tan avergonzada por mi actitud que había escondido mi rostro en su hombro.

– ¿Por qué? –él también me abrazó, pero con algo de reticencia, como si en realidad no quisiera hacerlo, y eso sólo provocó nuevas lágrimas.

Sorbí por la nariz e intenté ordenar mis pensamientos, pero me costó hacerlo.

–Pensaba que te había pasado algo malo… –hablé entrecortadamente.

–Ya sé que no soy un hombre de bosque, pero creo que te he demostrado que puedo desenvolverme bien, ¿no? –bromeó, sonriendo mientras me apartaba un poco de su cuerpo. Cuando vio que estaba llorando, dejó de sonreír. – ¿Por qué lloras?

–Te lo acabo de decir –me sequé los ojos con las manos y después sacudí la cabeza, sintiéndome estúpida. –Soy una exagerada, olvídalo.

No me atrevía a mirarlo a la cara, pero lo hice cuando no me contestó, y vi que me observaba con una expresión extraña.

– ¿Estabas preocupada por mí? ¿De verdad?

–No sé por qué te sorprendes tanto… –me mordí el labio inferior, y me crucé de brazos. – ¿Adónde has ido?

–Te lo explicaré mientras desayunamos.

Le agradecí al cielo que se olvidara de mis lágrimas, pero no pude evitar sentir una punzada en el corazón cuando recordé lo mucho que le había costado abrazarme, como si el simple hecho de hacerlo le resultara repugnante. ¿Hasta ese punto habíamos llegado?

Caminamos hasta nuestro campamento y nos sentamos en el suelo. Entre los dos volvimos a encender la hoguera y asamos los pescados, así que cuando comenzamos a desayunar, le pregunté:

–Bueno, ¿me vas a explicar adónde has ido?

–Al coche, a buscar ropa limpia y también las dos botellas de agua para llenarlas.

– ¿Y dónde están? –pregunté, mirando a nuestro alrededor sin encontrar ni la ropa ni las botellas.

–Cuando terminemos de desayunar te lo enseñaré. Estoy seguro de que te va a encantar.

Lo miré con una ceja alzada, sin comprender.

– ¿Me lo parece a mí, u hoy estás muy misterioso?

Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisita interesante en el rostro, y yo me limité a negar con la cabeza.

–Podrías haberme despertado cuando lo has hecho tú. Así me hubieras ahorrado el mal rato que he pasado.

–Es que cuando me he despertado he visto que dormías profundamente, y como sé que esta noche te ha costado dormir, he pensado que lo mejor era dejarte descansar.

Lo miré, sorprendida por su consideración, pero más sorprendida de que supiera lo mucho que me había costado conciliar el sueño.

–Si sabes lo mucho que me ha costado dormir, significa que tú tampoco has podido hacerlo.

–El suelo es demasiado incómodo, pero da igual. Ya no estoy tan cansado como ayer.

– ¿Y cómo llevas la mano? –pregunté, observando el improvisado vendaje.

–Parece que bien. Me duele, pero creo que la herida no se ha vuelto a abrir.

Asentí en silencio, terminando de desayunar. Acto seguido, me puse en pie.

– ¿Me vas a enseñar el sitio ese que tanto me va a encantar?

–Veo que sigues siendo tan impaciente como antes –me dijo con una sonrisa divertida que no dudé en devolverle, y le ayudé a incorporarse.

Después de apagar el fuego, ambos comenzamos a caminar sin apartarnos ni un instante del río. Yo iba detrás de Jasper, siguiendo sus pasos como una niña pequeña, y así me sentía, igual de emocionada. Tardamos unos diez minutos en llegar a aquel lugar, y cuando me encontré delante de aquel lago tan hermoso, se me atoró la respiración.

– ¿Te gusta? –preguntó Jasper, observándome atentamente.

– ¿Cómo lo has encontrado? –obvié su pregunta sin poder apartar la mirada del agua.

–No lo sé. Sólo he ido siguiendo el curso del río hasta que he llegado aquí, y he pensado que podríamos darnos un baño para después ponernos la ropa limpia.

Asentí en silencio, sin poder creer cómo algo tan banal como un lago podía alegrarme tanto el día.

Jasper me cogió de la mano, me llevó hasta la orilla del lago y me mostró dónde había dejado la ropa. Había cogido un par de prendas para cada uno, pero con eso para mí ya era más que suficiente.

– ¿Estás seguro de que podemos bañarnos? –pregunté, indecisa, mientras me descalzaba. Aquel día hacía mucho calor, y sabía que un baño era lo mejor que podrían ofrecerme en aquel instante.

–Supongo que sí. No creo que el agua esté contaminada, si es a eso a lo que te refieres.

Cuando estaba a punto de quitarme el resto de la ropa, le dediqué a Jasper una mirada significativa.

–Oh, sí, tranquila. Yo… –carraspeó y se pasó la mano por el pelo, nervioso. –Báñate tú primero, yo me quedaré por aquí sentado y no fisgonearé, te lo prometo.

–Vale… Pero no te alejes mucho –me observó sorprendido, y yo me apresuré a explicarme: –Te necesitaré si encuentro alguna serpiente marina o algún pescado carnívoro.

Sonrió con diversión, como si mi respuesta fuera estúpida. Y, mirándolo bien, sí que lo era.

–Tranquila, estaré por aquí –se alejó lo bastante como para que yo me sintiera segura al desnudarme y, una vez lo hice, corrí hasta que me zambullí de un salto en el agua fría del lago.

* * *

**¡Hola!  
**

**Bueeeno, como véis, parece que en el capítulo de hoy han estado más relajados; es un paso adelante, ¿no? Además, después de esto no tenéis que preocuparos, porque en los próximos capítulos, en vez de dar pasitos, echarán a correr (broma mía xD)  
**

**No, hablando en serio, no tardarán nada en avanzar en su "relación"... *muahahaha* Así que espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y que me lo digáis con un review ;)  
**

**¿Nos leemos en el siguiente?  
**

**¡Hasta pronto! Xo  
**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 11-**

**Bella**

–No están en casa, Edward. Seguro que les ha pasado algo –hablé en voz baja y con rapidez, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que las niñas no me escucharan.

– _¿Has llamado al bufete? ¿O a la oficina de Alice?_ –me preguntó Edward.

–Sí, y Ángela me ha dicho que Jasper no ha ido a trabajar y que no ha llamado. Rosalie me ha dicho lo mismo respecto a Alice. Les ha ocurrido algo malo, Edward, ayer no llamaron en toda la tarde para saber cómo estaba Julie y hoy no han ido a trabajar.

–_Sí, esto ya empieza a ser sospechoso. ¿Quieres que llame a la policía? _

–Lo haré yo, tranquilo. Tú continúa trabajando.

–_No sé si voy a poder hacerlo, no dejo de pensar en ellos. ¿Julie ha vuelto a preguntar?_

La niña se había pasado la noche anterior hablando de sus padres y esperando a que la llamasen. Por suerte, se había dormido temprano, y gracias a Nessie se había olvidado un poco de sus padres, pero estaba segura de que aquello no duraría mucho tiempo.

–No, ahora está desayunando con Nessie. No sé qué decirle si pregunta por sus padres… no quiero mentirle, pero tampoco puedo decirle la verdad.

Sentía una opresión en el pecho a causa de la preocupación, pues estaba segura de que nuestros amigos se encontraban en problemas.

–_No sé… intenta distraerla para que no piense en ellos_.

–Lo intentaré. Luego hablamos, Edward. Te quiero.

–_Y yo a ti. _

Colgué un segundo después y me pasé las manos por el pelo, intentando ordenar mis pensamientos, pero una serie de pasos cortos y rápidos me desconcentró. Julie y Nessie hicieron acto de presencia y me levanté del reposabrazos del sillón en el que estaba sentada como si éste tuviera un resorte.

– ¿Han llamado mis padres? –fue lo primero que me preguntó Julie cuando se detuvo delante de mí.

–No, pero seguro que no tardarán en hacerlo. Además, a esta hora están trabajando, ¿verdad?

Julie asintió no muy convencida.

–Julie cree que la han abandonado –me dijo Nessie, y yo fruncí el ceño.

– ¡No es cierto! –objetó la aludida.

– ¡Me lo acabas de decir!

–Niñas, tranquilas –intenté calmarlas para que no discutieran. –Julie, tus papás no te han abandonado. Lo que pasa es que ahora no pueden llamar.

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque están trabajando –repetí, deseando que dejara estar el tema.

–Pero cuando me quedo con los abuelos siempre me llaman –hizo un puchero y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas que consiguieron retorcerme el corazón.

–No te preocupes, preciosa, seguro que no tardarán en llamarte. Pero mientras tanto, ¿qué os parece si hacemos un pastel de chocolate?

– ¡Sí! –gritó Nessie dando saltitos a los que pronto se sumó también Julie, y yo sonreí al comprobar que de momento podría tenerla distraída.

–Pues id a la cocina y poneos un delantal cada una. Ahora voy yo –les pedí, y cuando echaron a correr y salieron del salón, me dispuse a llamar a la policía, deseando que, pasara lo que pasara con mis amigos, ambos estuviesen bien.

.

.

**Jasper **

Caminé hasta que me alejé lo suficiente del lago como para que Alice estuviera segura de que no iba a espiarla mientras se bañaba. No conseguía comprender de dónde salía ahora aquella vergüenza, pues la había visto desnuda millones de veces, pero suponía que, debido a nuestra situación, ya no tenía permitido verla sin ropa.

Me senté en un pequeño claro rodeado de árboles que dejaba entrar el sol, así que cuando sentí demasiado calor, me quité la camiseta. La mano me dolía un poco, y suponía que debería volver a curármela, pero ya lo haría más tarde. Por el momento necesitaba estar tranquilo para pensar. Parecía que aquella mañana todo había cambiado entre Alice y yo. Había estado preocupada por mí, e incluso me había abrazado, cosa que no ocurría desde hacía meses. Durante un instante, cuando me abrazó, no pude corresponderle porque estaba tremendamente sorprendido, pero cuando me decidí a hacerlo, sentí que nada había cambiado; que continuábamos siendo felices y que Alice continuaba queriéndome.

Cerré los ojos e intenté recordar aquel instante. No había durado mucho, pero cuando sentí de nuevo su cuerpo contra el mío, recordé todos y cada uno de los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos a lo largo de los años. Alice no había cambiado, seguía oliendo como siempre y su piel seguía siendo suave. Una parte de mí quería volver a abrazarla, decirle que todo estaba bien y que jamás volveríamos a separarnos, pero era consciente de que aquello jamás ocurriría. Alice había dejado de quererme por mucho que me doliera, y la verdad era que me dolía. No me gustaba verla sufrir, y sabía que lo había hecho por mi culpa, porque la había desatendido y porque había dejado de tratarla como se merecía.

Y cuando la había visto llorar por mí aquella mañana, una parte de mi corazón, una parte que aún permanecía entera, había terminado por despedazarse. No entendía el porqué, pero no quería que llorara nunca más por mí, ni por mi culpa ni por mi causa. Había estado preocupada por mí, y eso me había hecho sentir completo de nuevo sólo por un segundo, e incluso me había dado esperanzas, pero en vez de hablar con ella, había desviado el tema para no tener que enfrentarme a mis sentimientos ni a los suyos. No quería saber que sólo lloraba porque no quería quedarse sola en el bosque, cosa que comprendía a la perfección; y tampoco quería que Alice supiera lo satisfecho que me había sentido al pensar que realmente estaba preocupada por mí.

Sacudí la cabeza cuando empecé a agobiarme, y abrí los ojos de repente cuando comencé a sentir mucho calor. Aquel día el sol brillaba con mucha fuerza, por lo que me levanté, suponiendo que Alice ya habría terminado de bañarse. Necesitaba asearme yo también, pues me sentía sucio y sudado, además de que me apetecía refrescarme un rato. Caminé hasta que vi que Alice sí que estaba fuera del agua, pero no vestida del todo. Sólo llevaba puesta la camiseta de tirantes y la ropa interior, así que me detuve al instante, sin saber si debía acercarme o no. Ella también dejó de moverse en cuanto me vio, pero se apresuró a colocarse los pantalones cortos que había cogido del coche para que pudiera cambiarse. Retomé el paso cuando estuvo completamente vestida, y una vez estuve delante de ella, me di cuenta de que se había sonrojado.

– ¿Cómo ha ido el baño? ¿Has encontrado alguna serpiente marina o algún pez carnívoro? –bromeé, y ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza en silencio. – ¿Entonces no hay ningún peligro?

–No. El agua está bastante fría, pero con el calor que hace sienta muy bien.

Me percaté de que no me miraba mientras hablaba y de que parecía nerviosa. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Y desde cuándo se había vuelto tan tímida?

– ¿Estás bien?

–Sí, claro. ¿Por qué lo dices?

–No sé, pareces… nerviosa.

–No, no, claro que no. No lo estoy.

Asentí en silencio, observando su cabello mojado, y después suspiré. A pesar de todo, seguía siendo preciosa.

– ¿Con qué te has secado? Porque no me apetece ponerme la ropa limpia si estoy completamente mojado.

–Con la ropa sucia –admitió Alice. –Ya sé que es algo asqueroso, pero no podía secarme con nada más.

–Cierto. Muy bien pensado.

Asintió todavía sin mirarme, y sin decir nada más, caminó hasta que se sentó debajo de la sombra de un árbol bastante alejado de donde me encontraba yo.

Me quité el resto de la ropa y entré en el agua que, efectivamente, no estaba fría, sino helada, pero me dio igual. No estaba dispuesto a pasar otro día sin asearme. Me sumergí en el agua y salí a la superficie con un gruñido, pues se me había congelado todo el cuerpo. Un rato después, ya me había acostumbrado a la temperatura del agua y nadé con cuidado de no alejarme demasiado de la orilla. Me quité la improvisada venda de la mano y me percaté de que, a pesar de que la herida no tenía muy buena pinta, tampoco parecía algo demasiado grave. Dejé que el agua del lago limpiara el corte, y a continuación me froté los brazos y las piernas, intentando eliminar la suciedad. Hice lo mismo con el resto de mi cuerpo, y cuando me dispuse a salir del agua, me di cuenta de que Alice me estaba mirando fijamente. Fingí que no me había dado cuenta de aquel hecho simulando que miraba hacia otro lugar, pero lo cierto era que observaba lo que ella hacía por el rabillo del ojo. Y sí, no dejaba de mirarme. No sabía por qué. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me miraba de aquella manera. No era capaz de explicar cómo lo hacía, pero desde luego no era como solía hacerlo últimamente. Desde hacía meses, Alice me miraba con rencor, con dolor y con decepción. En aquel momento, en su mirada no había nada de eso. Era… extraño. Y gratificante también.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, salí del agua sacudiendo la cabeza para eliminar el agua sobrante de mi cabello, y sin mirar a Alice, me sequé con la ropa sucia que había dejado cerca de la orilla del lago. Me puse la ropa interior y los pantalones limpios, y opté por no ponerme la camiseta. Por el momento me apetecía sentir los rayos del sol en mi piel. Caminé hasta que estuve al lado de Alice y me senté sin decir nada.

– ¿Te ha sentado bien el baño? –me preguntó con la barbilla apoyada sobre sus rodillas flexionadas.

–De muerte. Bañarme era lo que más me apetecía –respondí, observándola, y dándome cuenta de que su cabello ya estaba casi seco.

– ¿Te duele la herida?

–No mucho. Creo que el agua del lago la ha limpiado un poco.

–Aún así deberías taparla. Ya sabes, para que no se infecte.

Asentí en silencio. Me percaté de que en su mano había algo, y sin pensar en lo que hacía, sujeté su mano con la mía y la abrí con cuidado.

– ¿Has encontrado moras? –inquirí, gratamente sorprendido cuando vi las pequeñas frutas que sostenía.

–Sí, allí –me señaló con la cabeza un arbusto lleno de bayas que se encontraba no demasiado lejos de nosotros, y me levanté casi de un salto para recoger unas cuantas.

Cuando tuve las manos llenas de moras maduras, volví a sentarme junto a Alice.

–Ahora por lo menos nuestra dieta no se basará sólo en pescado –intenté bromear, pero Alice no sonrió.

–Echo de menos a Julie –murmuró, apoyando de nuevo la cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

–Yo también.

– ¿Qué pasará si no volvemos a verla?

–Alice, sabes que eso no va a pasar. Dentro de nada nos encontrarán, o nosotros encontraremos la forma de salir de aquí, estoy seguro.

–Pues yo no. Ya hace más de un día que estamos atrapados aquí, y no parece que nos estén buscando ni que vayamos a salir del bosque.

–No seas tan pesimista. Es cierto que nuestra situación es complicada, pero de momento nos hemos desenvuelto bien, ¿o no?

– ¿Y hasta cuándo durará eso? ¿Hasta que se te infecte la mano y mueras a causa de la infección? ¿O hasta que yo me coma una baya venenosa?

– ¡Ya está bien! –grité, harto de aquella conversación. –No vamos a morir, ¿comprendes? Deja de ser tan dramática.

– ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? –preguntó al borde de las lágrimas.

–Porque no voy a dejar que te ocurra nada. Si alguien tiene que morir aquí, tranquila, que no serás tú –le solté mordazmente, sin comprender por qué discutíamos de nuevo.

Me puse en pie y tiré al suelo las moras que aún me quedaban en la mano. Caminé hasta la orilla del lago y respiré hondo, intentando tranquilizarme. Odiaba tener aquellas conversaciones con Alice, y aborrecía tener que aguantarlas cada dos por tres.

–Lo siento –escuché su voz entrecortada tras de mí, pero no me di la vuelta. –No quería… Yo… Lo siento. No sé qué me pasa, pero creo que no puedo más.

–Claro que puedes, sólo tienes que dejar de pensar en que estamos perdidos. Sólo tenemos que sobrevivir, y ya está. De momento no ha sido tan difícil.

Escuché sus pasos acercándose a mí, pero se quedó detrás, por lo que me di la vuelta hasta que estuvimos cara a cara.

–Tú tampoco vas a morir aquí. Ninguno de los dos lo hará, ¿de acuerdo? –me aclaró.

–Algo así no se puede prometer. Tal vez esta noche se me infecte la herida de la mano y…

– ¿Quieres callarte? –me interrumpió, pero no parecía enfadada, sino divertida. –Todo esto está empezando a ser absurdo. Sólo tenemos que sobrevivir, ¿verdad? –Asentí en silencio, sorprendido por sus bruscos cambios de actitud. – En ese caso, sobreviviremos. Si lo hemos hecho hasta ahora, podremos seguir haciéndolo.

Sonreí levemente hasta que sentí la leve brisa que removió el cabello de Alice. Sin poder evitarlo, coloqué un mechón de su pelo tras su oreja, y después dejé que mi mano acariciara su mejilla. La miré a los ojos y me percaté de que estaba sorprendida, tal vez tanto como yo, por aquel gesto. Pero no quería dejar de tocarla, pues quizá aquella era mi última oportunidad para hacerlo. Deslicé mi mano hasta la herida que tenía en la barbilla, la acaricié levemente y di un paso hacia delante, quedando así a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. Bajé la cabeza sin dejar de acariciarle el rostro hasta que ella colocó su mano sobre la mía. Pensé que iba a apartarla de un manotazo, pero simplemente la dejó ahí. Mis ojos se posaron en sus labios y, durante un segundo, deseé besarla. Deseé que ella también lo deseara, y sin detenerme a pensar en nada, incliné la cabeza hasta que rocé sus labios con los míos. Con aquel simple roce, algo explotó dentro de mí, y cerré los ojos cuando sentí que Alice no me rechazaba.

* * *

**Uy, uy uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy... Esto se pone interesante ¿o no? *muahahahaha*  
**

**Tengo que decir que 1) Alice no es tonta (yo también me pasaría el día mirando a ese hombre, y más si se encuentra desnudo en un lago) y 2) Jasper es un exhibicionista (y me encanta *-*). Espero que estéis de acuerdo con mis observaciones ;)  
**

**Ahora me temo que ya no dan pasos, sino zancadas, pero la cosa no quedará ahí... Aunque no os puedo adelantar nada. ¿Qué pasará con ese beso? ¿Ocurrirá algo interesante o se quedarán como están? A ver si lo adivináis.  
**

**Y os recuerdo que en mi perfil se encuentra el link del trailer de esta historia, por si queréis verlo (hecho muy amablemente por mi adorada Sweetsugarhoney ;D)  
**

**¿Nos leemos en el siguiente?  
**

**¡Hasta pronto! Xo  
**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 12-**

**Alice**

Todo mi cuerpo tembló cuando sentí los labios de Jasper sobre los míos, pero no ocurrió nada más. No se movió, no me moví. Simplemente nos quedamos quietos, como si tuviéramos miedo de movernos, de romper aquel momento. Entonces, la mano de Jasper que no se encontraba en mi mejilla se colocó en mi cintura y me rodeó con su brazo hasta que quedé pegada a su cuerpo. Yo, por mi parte, posé mi mano libre sobre su hombro, recordando cómo era estar abrazada a él, cómo era besarlo, y quise sonreír. No podía pensar, sólo sentir, pero una parte de mí estaba aterrada. Por ese motivo, cuando Jasper entreabrió los labios para profundizar el beso, me aparté bruscamente de sus brazos, como si estos quemaran.

–Lo siento –musité, sin atreverme a mirarlo a la cara. Me ardían las mejillas y me temblaba todo el cuerpo a pesar de que la parte de mí que no tenía miedo me pedía que volviera a abrazarlo. –Lo siento.

–Yo también –respondió en voz baja.

Me mordí el labio e intenté tragar el nudo de angustia que acababa de formarse en mi garganta tras haber escuchado aquella respuesta. Claro que lo sentía, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo? Durante todo aquel tiempo había logrado que mi propio marido me odiara y que apenas quisiera tocarme. ¿Cómo no iba a arrepentirse de haberme besado?

–Será mejor que regresemos… Ya es hora de comer.

Pero no tenía hambre. Sólo quería desaparecer, quería aovillarme en un rincón y alejarme del mundo. Aquel día algo fallaba en mi cabeza, desde luego. No dejaba de pensar en cosas horribles y negativas, y por culpa de aquello, Jasper estaba comenzando a hartarse de mí. Pero por otra parte, su actitud hacia mí me confundía. Se arrepentía de haberme besado, pero no había sido él el que se había apartado, sino yo. Aquella mañana le había costado devolverme el abrazo, pero cuando al fin lo hizo, me abrazó con mucha fuerza. Y el día anterior, había colocado su brazo delante de mí para evitarme el impacto brutal del coche, siendo él el herido. ¿Por qué?

Lo miré de reojo, y me di cuenta de que parecía abatido. No era capaz de comprender nada, y me avergonzaba decir que aquel hombre había sido mi marido durante los últimos seis años. Tenía la sensación de que no le conocía en absoluto, porque no era capaz de prever sus movimientos ni su actitud hacia mí. Al menos, ya no.

Caminamos en silencio en dirección a nuestro improvisado campamento, no sin antes haber recogido la ropa sucia que nos habíamos quitado, y una vez allí nos separamos. Jasper fue a pescar, supuse, y yo intenté encender la hoguera para que pudiésemos comer, pero no hubo manera. Las manos me temblaban descontroladamente y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Respiré hondo un par de veces, pero no sirvió de mucho, ya que sólo conseguí que las lágrimas me vencieran. Me las limpié con rapidez cuando me percaté de que Jasper regresaba con nuestra comida, pero como no conseguí dejar de llorar, me incorporé con rapidez en un intento de que no se percatara de mi estado.

–Ahora vengo –murmuré con rapidez, pero mi voz entrecortada me delató.

– ¿Adónde vas?

–A… buscar leña para… encender la hoguera.

–Alice…

–Tranquilo, no me voy a alejar de aquí –me costaba mucho hablar y fingir que no me ocurría nada a la vez, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Caminé varios pasos hasta que escuché que Jasper me seguía, por lo que adelanté el paso.

–Alice –me sujetó del brazo sin demasiada fuerza, pero me quedé quieta al instante.

Cerré los ojos y me negué a darme la vuelta para que no me viera llorar. Me sentía estúpida, porque ni siquiera yo sabía lo que me ocurría.

– ¿Qué?

–Ven.

No entendí qué quería decir con aquello hasta que me rodeó con sus brazos, o al menos lo intentó, porque me resistí. No quería que me tocara, pues no quería mostrarme débil frente a él. No quería seguir llorando por culpa de mis sentimientos, así que me mordí el labio y me revolví entre sus brazos.

–Para –me pidió con suavidad, pero su tranquilidad sólo consiguió que nuevas lágrimas acudieran a mis ojos.

–No –sorbí por la nariz. –Déjame.

–Sólo quiero abrazarte, Alice. ¿Tan repugnante te parece esa idea?

¿Repugnante? Había sido él el que había tardado en responder a mi abrazo aquella mañana, no yo.

–No quiero nada, sólo quiero estar sola…

–No es cierto.

Y por desgracia, tenía razón. Dejé que me abrazara con fuerza, y cerré los ojos en cuanto sentí su aroma. Aún seguía oliendo como antes, como cuando solía derretirme cada vez que me tocaba, y aquel simple recuerdo me hizo esconder el rostro en su hombro y llorar amargamente por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

–Tranquila, Alice. No pasa nada. Todo va a salir bien –asentí con la cabeza, pero no dejé de llorar. Sentía un gran pesar en mi pecho y una angustia amarga en mi garganta. –Todo esto se va a acabar muy pronto, ya verás. Cuando menos te lo esperes, estarás abrazando a Julie de nuevo, y estos días habrán sido sólo una pesadilla.

Quería decirle que agradecía profundamente sus palabras de consuelo, pero en aquel momento no me ayudaban en absoluto porque lo que me ocurría no tenía nada que ver con nuestra situación en el bosque. Lloraba por él, porque acababa de despertar en mí sentimientos que creía evaporados, y porque ya no podía hacer nada para solucionarlo. En los últimos meses me había encargado personalmente de que Jasper me detestara, y en aquel momento acababa de darme cuenta de que seguía sintiendo algo por él, algo muy potente.

–Deja de llorar, por favor.

Quise decirle que no podía, pero respiré hondo y separé el rostro de su hombro. No levanté la cabeza porque estaba totalmente avergonzada, pero Jasper me obligó a hacerlo al alzarme la barbilla con sus dedos.

–No voy a dejar que te pase nada, ¿de acuerdo? –me prometió, y yo quise echarme a llorar de nuevo.

¿Por qué se comportaba de ese modo en aquel momento? ¿Por qué no antes? En aquel instante estaba siendo el Jasper del que me enamoré hacía ya tantos años.

–Y yo no voy a dejar que te pase nada a ti –las palabras abandonaron mis labios sin que yo les hubiese dado permiso para hacerlo, por lo que me sonrojé violentamente, pero no aparté la mirada de sus ojos.

En aquel instante en el que no dejamos de mirarnos fijamente, volvimos a ser lo que aún éramos, pero llevábamos tanto tiempo sin parecer: marido y mujer.

–En ese caso, no hay de qué preocuparse, ¿verdad? –bromeó, y yo sonreí levemente. –Así me gusta –me dio un beso en la frente que a pesar de todo me encantó, y antes de soltarme volvió a estrecharme con fuerza entre sus brazos. – ¿Vamos a comer?

Asentí en silencio y tomé la mano que me tendió para que caminásemos juntos hasta el campamento. Una vez terminamos nuestra comida, nos quedamos sentados sin saber qué hacer, hasta que de repente recordé algo importante.

–Jasper, ¿qué crees que le ocurrió al coche? ¿Por qué fallaron los frenos?

Me observó en silencio con cara de profunda meditación, y luego apartó la mirada de mí.

–No lo sé. Yo tampoco logro entenderlo.

–La última vez que lo usé no falló. Estaba en perfecto estado.

–Y si hubiese habido algún problema cuando Mike lo llevó hasta Richmond me lo habría dicho. Bueno, no nos vimos ese día, –reflexionó en voz alta. –pero aún así me habría llamado… No lo entiendo.

–Es muy raro… –acepté. –Podríamos habernos matado.

–Sí. Pero afortunadamente no fue así.

–Porque tú me protegiste –tuve ganas de sacar el tema.

–No… Claro que no. Ya te dije que fue un acto reflejo.

–Pues si no hubieras tenido ese milagroso acto reflejo, tal vez ahora no estaría aquí.

–Alice, por favor, ya vale. Me pone nervioso que hables así.

Asentí en silencio, comprendiendo su malestar, pero no quería callarme. Quería hablar con él, recuperar el tiempo que habíamos perdido por culpa de las discusiones.

– ¿Qué tal te va todo en el bufete?

Jasper me observó con una ceja alzada, como si no pudiera creerse lo que le estaba preguntando.

– ¿Me preguntas por mi trabajo?

–Sí. Hace mucho que… no me hablas de él. Sólo me dices que tienes mucha faena, pero nada más.

–Bueno, nuestras últimas conversaciones no han sido demasiado cordiales.

–Pues vamos a ponerle remedio. Cuéntame algo del bufete.

Pareció pensarlo brevemente hasta que volvió a hablar:

–Esta semana tengo dos juicios, aunque creo que no podré acudir a ninguno… –reflexionó. –Y aparte de eso, me paso los días preparando casos, yendo a reuniones y firmando papeles –se encogió de hombros. – ¿Y a ti qué tal todo por la empresa?

–Vamos haciendo. La semana pasada terminamos los nuevos diseños de esta temporada, y ya estamos impacientes por que la gente los vea.

–Seguro que serán todo un éxito. Siempre has sido una artista.

Sonreí levemente y negué con la cabeza.

–Claro que no. Simplemente me gusta mi trabajo e intento hacerlo lo mejor posible. Y además, también tengo mucha ayuda.

– ¿Hablas de James?

Se me borró la sonrisa de la cara al instante, y sentí que el buen ambiente que nos rodeaba se cargaba de un aura oscura.

–Sí, y también de Rosalie.

–Claro, claro, perdona.

Me mordí el labio y me toqueteé las manos con nerviosismo.

–Sé que no me crees, pero entre James y yo no hay nada. No estoy enamorada de él a pesar de que últimamente he pensado que me encantaría estarlo.

Jasper me observó en silencio, sopesando mis últimas palabras.

–Lo siento. De verdad que lo siento muchísimo.

No sabía exactamente por qué se estaba disculpando, pero no me hizo sentir mejor.

–Da igual. Estas cosas no se pueden elegir. No podemos elegir a quién amamos.

–Si pudiéramos hacerlo, todo sería demasiado aburrido.

Tal vez antes sí que hubiese estado de acuerdo con él, pero en aquel momento no lo estaba. Amar a alguien que no te correspondía no me parecía aburrido, precisamente.

–Y… ¿tú y María? –no sabía si debía preguntar, pero ya que yo le había dejado claro cómo eran las cosas entre James y yo, creía que me merecía una explicación de su "relación" con su secretaria.

–No hay nada. Ya te lo dije. Ella está interesada en mí, pero no es mutuo.

– ¿Y no te gustaría que lo fuera?

–No. Me exaspera.

Sin poder evitarlo me reí como una niña pequeña a la que acababan de darle un juguete, pero dejé de hacerlo al instante, sintiéndome estúpida.

–Adelante, ríete –me animó Jasper, pero me limité a sonreír con diversión. –Está siempre detrás de mí, empeñada en complacerme en todo, incluso en cosas que no le pido.

Vaya con la secretaria, sí que era servicial.

– ¿Y te complace?

Jasper me observó con los ojos entrecerrados.

–No me he acostado nunca con ella, Alice. Nunca.

–No me creo que no hayas tenido deseos de hacerlo, en especial después de nuestras broncas.

–Me encanta esa buena opinión que tienes de mí –ironizó amargamente.

–A ver, seguro que has pensado en ello por lo menos por despecho. O porque yo no… –me callé abruptamente al darme cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decir. –Comprendería que lo hubieras hecho, de verdad.

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque… la mayoría de los hombres que se encuentran en nuestra situación lo hacen –intenté escaparme por la vía fácil, pero Jasper era demasiado astuto y no me dejó hacerlo.

–No ibas a decir eso. ¿Por qué comprenderías que hubiese tenido deseos de acostarme con otra?

Supe que no me daría tregua, por lo que decidí ser sincera con él:

–Porque… dejamos de tener intimidad. Porque dejamos de buscarnos. Porque dejé de ser una esposa para ti.

–En ese caso, porque yo también dejé de ser un marido para ti.

Me mordí el labio inferior, nerviosa, y me sobresalté cuando una gota de agua se estampó contra mi nariz. Alcé el rostro y me percaté de que el cielo se había nublado, a pesar de que aquella mañana había hecho un sol radiante.

–Lo que nos faltaba –masculló Jasper, y se puso en pie en el mismo instante en el que comenzó a diluviar. Me incorporé con rapidez y, sin pensármelo dos veces, lo cogí de la mano y lo arrastré debajo de un frondoso árbol que esperaba que nos sirviera de paraguas. –Ojalá que no nos fulmine ningún rayo.

–Será sólo una tormenta de verano, no durará más de una hora, seguro.

Realmente esperaba que así fuera.

* * *

**¡Hola!  
**

**Sólo puedo decir que (creo) que el siguiente capítulo os va a encantar... Y ahí lo dejo, porque no me permito decir nada más ;) Como véis, en este ya han hablado sobre temas importantes, y han roto una barrera en lo que a contacto físico se refiere... *muahahaha* (últimamente uso demasiado esta risa perversa... tendré que ir al médico, por si acaso xD)  
**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y que me lo digáis con vuestros bonitos reviews. Y antes de irme, me encantaría recomendaros que os pasarais por las historias de Camarada Arlette, pues está escribiendo dos fics sobre Alice y Jasper que son geniales, y estoy segura de que os encantarán ;)  
**

**¿Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo?  
**

**¡Hasta pronto! Xo  
**

**PD: Sweetsugarhoney parece que a Jasper no le falta ingún mechón de pelo... pero estoy segura de que nuestro hechizo está funcionando a la perfección ;P  
**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 13-**

**Alice**

Pero no fue así. Al cabo de un buen rato nos sentamos a los pies del árbol a esperar a que la tormenta amainara, pero no lo hizo en toda la tarde. Ambos sabíamos que era peligroso permanecer debajo de un árbol justamente en plena tempestad, pues no se nos hacía muy atractiva la idea de que un rayo nos fulminara, pero no teníamos ningún otro refugio. Tal vez si hubiéramos sabido que se iba a poner a diluviar de un momento al otro, habríamos recogido provisiones, pero ¿cómo íbamos a saberlo?

– ¿Crees que tardará mucho en dejar de llover? –pregunté, aburrida, después de unas cuantas horas sentada bajo el árbol.

–No lo sé… No tengo ni idea.

–Es que tengo hambre.

–Yo también –Jasper se puso en pie y se estiró como un gato. –Iré a buscar algo para comer, aunque sean unas cuantas moras.

–Te acompaño.

–Ni hablar –declaró. –Tú te quedas aquí. Podría ser peligroso.

Fruncí el ceño y me crucé de brazos.

–Creo que va a ser peor que me quede aquí, porque puede que cuando vuelvas me encuentres chamuscada por un rayo.

Jasper alzó una ceja y negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

–No, te quedas aquí y punto. Aprovecharé ahora que parece que ha amainado un poco. No tardaré, Alice, no te muevas de aquí.

– ¿Desde cuándo eres tan mandón? –me quejé, pero no me contestó. Se limitó a sonreírme con diversión y a echar a correr entre la lluvia.

Me apoyé en el tronco del árbol y suspiré, cansada, queriendo no pensar en nada. No quería agobiarme por culpa de los sentimientos que acababa de encontrar en mi corazón y que había creído desaparecidos. Tenía la sensación de que cuanto más pensara en ellos, más me desquiciarían, y en aquellos momentos debía tener la mente fría.

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde, Jasper regresó no tan empapado como había supuesto y con las manos llenas de moras.

– ¿Crees que con esto vamos a tener bastante para cenar? –pregunté cuando se sentó, se quitó la chaqueta y colocó las bayas encima para que no se ensuciaran de barro. Yo me senté delante de él y apoyé mi cabeza en mis manos.

–No, pero tendremos que aguantarnos. Parece que va a llover durante toda la noche, así que como no tenemos ningún otro sitio para resguardarnos, tendremos que quedarnos aquí.

–Pues vaya… –me comí una mora que me supo a gloria, y después otra, y otra.

Una vez se terminaron, me puse en pie y me asomé un poco para ver cómo estaba el cielo, y sí, efectivamente, se encontraba totalmente encapotado, por lo que deberíamos pasar la noche allí. Bostecé ruidosamente y me froté los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Entonces, una ráfaga de viento me hizo estremecer, por lo que me apresuré a sentarme contra el tronco y a arrebujarme en mí misma. Se podía decir que la camiseta de tirantes y los pantalones cortos no abrigaban demasiado, además de que toda mi ropa estaba algo mojada a causa de la humedad del ambiente.

–Hace frío, ¿eh? –me comentó Jasper, que se había tumbado sobre la tierra mojada y parecía muy cómodo tras haber colocado sus manos bajo su cabeza.

–Sí, bastante.

Tenía la piel de gallina, y era consciente de que sería incapaz de dormirme si continuaba muerta de frío. Me froté con fuerza los brazos, pero no sirvió de mucho.

–Anda, ven –ladeé la cabeza hasta que pude mirar a Jasper, y parpadeé seguidamente cuando lo vi con un brazo levantado.

– ¿Qué?

–Ven aquí –me hizo señas con la mano para que me acercara a él, y lo hice lentamente, sin comprender. –Te vas a morir de frío si no te apoyas aquí.

¿Me estaba pidiendo que lo abrazara? ¿En serio?

–No te molestes, ya se me pasará –pero no creía en absoluto en mis palabras.

–Alice, si no vienes tú, iré yo, y sabes que si te abrazo, te aplastaré.

No pude evitar sonreír ante sus palabras, más que nada porque eran ciertas. Antes, cuando aún nos comportábamos como un matrimonio en la cama, siempre era yo la que lo abrazaba, porque como él solía moverse tanto, había ocasiones en las que casi dormía sobre mí, y yo no podía soportar su peso durante mucho tiempo. A pesar de eso, mentiría si dijera que la idea de dormir de nuevo abrazada a él se me hacía poco apetecible, pero me sentía muy cohibida. Hacía meses que no dormíamos abrazados; sí en la misma cama, pero no juntos.

Dejando a un lado mis pensamientos, me acerqué hasta que estuve casi pegada a él y lo abracé lentamente, esperando que se apartara en cualquier momento, pero no lo hizo. Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y respiré hondo, llenándome de su olor a lluvia. Me estremecí al instante cuando sentí bajo mi oreja el latido incesante de su corazón, que latía velozmente, como si estuviera nervioso. Y yo también lo estaba. Jasper rodeó mis hombros con uno de sus brazos, y dejó el otro sobre su abdomen. Me apretó contra su cuerpo y comenzó a acariciarme el brazo desnudo de arriba abajo, con suavidad.

– ¿Ya no tienes frío? –me preguntó en voz baja y contra mi cabello.

–No –respondí con dificultad. No tenía frío, pero sí escalofríos por culpa de sus caricias.

No quería alzar la cabeza, porque sabía que si lo hacía me encontraría de lleno con sus labios, y no estaba totalmente segura de ser capaz de controlarme. La parte racional de mi cerebro había hecho las maletas y se había ido de vacaciones, por lo tanto, sería mejor no tentar a la suerte.

No comprendía por qué me sentía tan nerviosa, si habíamos dormido en aquella postura cientos de veces, pero claro, también estuve nerviosa la primera vez que me acurruqué con él de aquella forma. Me parecía algo nuevo, porque había olvidado lo cómoda que estaba junto a él, y por aquel motivo no me enteré cuando comenzaron a cerrárseme los ojos y caí en un profundo y reparador sueño escuchando el sonido de la lluvia a nuestro alrededor.

Me desperté de repente cuando percibí que algo se había colocado en mi mejilla, y abrí los ojos rápidamente, asustada, deseando que no fuera ningún insecto. Casi sin pensar, me pasé la mano por la cara y suspiré aliviada cuando percibí que sólo se trataba de una hoja que se había desprendido del árbol. Sonreí aún medio adormilada, cerré los ojos y volví a apoyar la cabeza sobre… Jasper. Recordé en aquel instante dónde había dormido. Abrí los ojos de nuevo, pero no me moví, temerosa de haberlo despertado. No lo había hecho, por lo que me atreví a mirarlo a la cara.

Siempre me había parecido un hombre guapo, y aún lo era más cuando dormía, pues sus facciones estaban totalmente relajadas y parecía feliz. Tragué saliva cuando vi que, en algún momento de la noche, había entrelazado la mano que continuaba en su abdomen con la mía, pero eso no era todo: una de mis piernas se había colocado entre las suyas, y ahí la había dejado, pues me había encontrado muy cómoda. Menudas confianzas, las mías. Me mordí el labio, avergonzada, pues acababa de darme cuenta de que entre sueños mi cuerpo no le rechazaba, y por desgracia, seguramente despierta tampoco lo haría. Levanté la pierna y la moví lentamente para colocarla en mi lado, pero la voz adormilada de Jasper me asustó:

–No te muevas, por favor.

Me quedé inmóvil, con la pierna en el aire y conteniendo la respiración.

–No te quiero molestar –le hablé en voz baja, como si estuviera contándole un secreto. Tenía miedo de explotar aquella burbuja de confianza que nos rodeaba si hablaba demasiado alto.

Aún no había amanecido del todo, pero el cielo estaba comenzando a aclararse. No obstante, me dije a mí misma que era muy temprano para levantarme.

–No me molestas. Me encanta tenerte así.

Tragué saliva con dificultad y, lentamente, dejé la pierna donde, supuse, la había tenido toda la noche. Jasper ladeó un poco la cabeza y abrió los ojos, haciéndome sonrojar.

–Te he echado de menos.

Parpadeé seguidamente, sorprendida. ¿Por qué me decía esas cosas? ¿Era porque aún estaba medio dormido y no sabía lo que decía? ¿O lo decía porque realmente lo sentía?

Volvió a acariciarme el brazo con su mano, pues habíamos dormido casi toda la noche abrazados, y desde luego, no había tenido frío. Me percaté de que del árbol que nos había protegido caían diversas gotas de agua a pesar de que ya había dejado de llover. Sin embargo, aún reinaba la humedad en el ambiente.

–Yo también –respondí en voz baja, sintiendo que mi corazón latía a gran velocidad.

Ya lo había dicho. ¿Y ahora qué?

Jasper se incorporó levemente y acercó su rostro al mío lentamente, como si esperara que me apartara. No lo hice. Dejé que sus labios rozaran los míos suavemente, deseando que no me entrara un ataque de pánico como la última vez, pero eso no ocurrió, porque recordaba sus besos y quería volver a sentirlos. Mi cuerpo le reconocía y había echado de menos el suyo. Por eso, cuando Jasper me colocó una mano en la mejilla, yo enredé una de las mías en su cabello para evitar que se separara de mis labios. Me besó profundamente de nuevo, como no ocurría desde hacía muchos meses, y tuve ganas de ponerme a gritar por la emoción, pero como eso implicaría alejarme de su boca, no lo hice. Mi marido me acarició la mejilla suavemente y después el cuello, provocándome escalofríos, pero yo no quise quedarme atrás. Coloqué la mano que me quedaba libre en su hombro y a continuación acaricié su pecho por encima de la ropa, comenzando a sentir que ésta estorbaba. Jasper me rodeó la cintura con el brazo que no estaba usando y logró tumbarme a los pies del árbol, colocándose encima de mí.

Se alejó un instante de mis labios para observarme, a pesar de que me esforcé todo lo posible para que no lo hiciera, y me sonrió con ternura antes de darme un beso en la nariz. En aquel brevísimo instante sentí que nada había cambiado, que volvíamos a amarnos como el primer día y que jamás habíamos pronunciado la palabra "divorcio". Pero no pude pensar mucho más en el tema, pues su boca reclamó de nuevo la mía y se encargó de hacerme olvidar incluso mi nombre. Me besó con avidez al mismo tiempo que sus manos se movieron por todo mi cuerpo sin cesar, sin detenerse nunca en un punto concreto. Mis dedos se enredaron de nuevo en su cabello y lo acariciaron a la vez que le dieron pequeños tirones, diciéndole en silencio que hiciera algo ya. Me mordisqueó los labios de forma traviesa y se me entrecortó la respiración, que ya estaba agitada desde hacía un buen rato.

Jasper dejó un reguero de besos desde mis labios, pasando por mi barbilla, hasta mi cuello, el que besó y mordisqueó sin prisa, alargando la tortura sin piedad. Intenté respirar hondo, pero no pude, pues sus manos se colaron por debajo de mi camiseta acariciando la piel de mi vientre y mi cintura. Se me puso la piel de gallina y tuve que cerrar los ojos con fuerza, pues sus caricias me parecían nuevas a pesar de que mi cuerpo sí las recordaba. Sus manos arrastraron la tela hacia arriba sin darme la oportunidad de negarme, y casi sin darme cuenta, me encontré desnuda de cintura para arriba.

Claro, después del baño en el lago no me había puesto sostén, pues Jasper se había olvidado de traerme uno limpio, y no estaba dispuesta a ponerme de nuevo el sucio. Por suerte, sí que había sido lo bastante considerado como para traerme unas braguitas, si no, no sabía lo que hubiera hecho.

Me observó sorprendido, como si no hubiese esperado tenerme casi desnuda tan deprisa, así que sin pensármelo dos veces acerqué su rostro al mío para volver a besarlo, porque sentía que eso era lo que necesitaba. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y dejé que me quitara los pantalones cortos lentamente, así que le ayudé alzando las caderas para hacerle la tarea más fácil. Pero yo también quería verle desnudo, por lo que llevé mis manos al borde de su camiseta de manga corta y se la quité por la cabeza, respirando profundamente cuando pude admirar al fin su torso. Y, a decir verdad, también lo había hecho aquella mañana, cuando se bañó en el lago. Mis ojos se habían desviado más de una vez hacia su persona a pesar de que intenté no hacerlo, pero fue inevitable. Siempre me había encantado su cuerpo y sabía que siempre sería así.

Mis manos recorrieron sus hombros y su espalda deleitándome con la suavidad y la calidez de su piel, y la fuerza de sus músculos. Me sobresalté cuando sentí que una de sus manos se adueñaba de mis pechos, y me arqueé contra su cuerpo cuando su boca siguió el mismo camino. Tuve que cerrar los ojos a causa del placer, y me mordí el labio con fuerza sin dejar de rodearle con mis brazos. Abrí los ojos cuando Jasper introdujo los dedos en el elástico de mis braguitas para deslizarlas por mis piernas, y yo hice lo mismo con el resto de su ropa, harta de tantos preliminares. Lo necesitaba como no lo había necesitado nunca, y si no lo tenía en aquel momento me volvería loca. Le di un mordisco en el cuello cuando me acarició las piernas, y se quejó, pero se lo tenía bien merecido. No podía esperar más, ya había esperado demasiado por él, pues esos últimos meses sin sus caricias habían sido demasiado largos y tristes. Clavándole las uñas en los hombros, enredé mis piernas en su cintura deseando que entendiera lo que le estaba pidiendo en silencio.

Y lo entendió.

Se hundió en mi cuerpo al instante, consiguiendo que mis ojos se cerraran y que mis uñas se enterraran más en su piel, pero eso sólo consiguió enardecerlo aún más. Apoyó los codos a cada lado de mi cabeza y me besó de nuevo con ansia, aunque yo le devolví el beso de la misma forma. Se movió con fuerza, haciendo que la tierra que había debajo de mi cuerpo me arañara la espalda, pero ni él ni yo nos molestamos por eso. Sentía que apenas podía respirar, pues mis pulmones me demandaban un poco de aire, pero no les presté atención. Sólo podía estar atenta a Jasper y a todo lo que me estaba haciendo sentir de nuevo. Y cuando finalmente el orgasmo me golpeó con fuerza, me aparté de los labios de mi marido y gemí intensamente, sintiendo el gruñido y el estremecimiento de Jasper un segundo más tarde.

No fui capaz de abrir los ojos ni de dejar de temblar, por eso me abandoné a los brazos de Jasper cuando me abrazó de nuevo. Poco después me relajé por completo, durmiéndome al instante con la extraña sensación de haber hecho algo que no debía.

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, buenooooooooooo... Par de traviesos... Es que no podemos dejarlos solos, ¿verdad? En fin, creo que ya tocaba algo de intimidad, y como podéis ver ahora ya no dan pasos, sino que ya hacen la maratón xD Veremos cómo continúa esto. **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y que me lo digáis con unos cuantos y bonitos reviews :) Y ya que estamos, ¿qué creéis que pasará a partir de ahora? ¿Lo que acaba de suceder entre ellos mejorará o empeorará la situación? Os dejo para que lo penséis ;)  
**

**¡Hasta pronto! Xo  
**


	15. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 14-**

**Jasper**

No fui capaz de pegar ojo en la hora siguiente, y tampoco pude moverme. Alice me estaba abrazando con tanta fuerza que temía despertarla, pero una parte de mí sentía que no podía permanecer cerca de ella ni un minuto más. Aparté sus brazos de mi cuerpo suavemente e intenté colocarla en una postura mínimamente cómoda en el suelo. A continuación la tapé con mi camiseta, me puse los pantalones y caminé a paso ligero entre la maleza, sin saber exactamente adónde me dirigía. Acabé en el lago, y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue sentarme en la orilla para reflexionar.

¿Qué diantres acababa de pasar? ¿Cómo había pasado? ¿Por qué había pasado? No entendía nada. No comprendía qué había ocurrido entre nosotros para que termináramos haciendo el amor bajo un árbol. De acuerdo, la noche anterior, cuando le pedí que me abrazara, lo había hecho para protegerla del frío, claro, pero también para recordar lo que sentía al tenerla tan cerca. Y cuando había enlazado su pierna con las mías en medio de la noche, me había sentido como si nada hubiera cambiado entre nosotros, pero aún así no comprendía nada. Hacía meses que no nos tocábamos, apenas nos mirábamos, y de un momento al otro habíamos sobrepasado todas las barreras que nos habíamos impuesto durante tanto tiempo. Pero lo que más deseaba saber era por qué. ¿Por qué había aceptado mis caricias? ¿Por qué me había pedido más?

Sacudí la cabeza, agobiado, y me pasé una mano por el pelo, sin encontrar respuestas a mis preguntas. Sabía quién podía dármelas, pero no estaba seguro de poder hablar con ella en aquellos momentos. El recuerdo de lo que había pasado hacía poco más de una hora lograba ponerme nervioso, y recordar la suavidad de su piel y la pasión de sus besos sólo conseguía que mi cuerpo despertara, buscándola de nuevo. Pero sabía que no volvería a ocurrir. No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría Alice, aunque probablemente fingiría que nada había ocurrido, y yo no estaba preparado para decidir si aquello sería o no lo mejor que podríamos hacer.

Pensé en buscar comida, pero no tenía hambre, en realidad. Tenía la sensación de que sólo quería moverme para no pensar, pero no dejaría de hacerlo por más que quisiera. Apoyé mi cabeza en mis manos y cerré los ojos, intentando comprenderlo. No sabía por qué la había besado, y mucho menos por qué no había parado. Sólo sabía que mi mente se había desconectado cuando mis labios tocaron los suyos, y a partir de ese momento mis ansias habían tomado el control.

Me sobresalté cuando percibí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado, y antes de alzar la cabeza tragué saliva con dificultad. ¿Quién si no Alice se encontraba en aquel bosque? Levanté la cabeza sin estar seguro de poder lidiar con ella en aquel momento, pero no me quedaba otra opción aparte de echar a correr como un condenado. Obviamente, decidí enfrentarme a ella.

–Hola –me saludó tranquilamente, como si no hubiese ocurrido nada entre nosotros. Me fijé en que se había vestido con su ropa de nuevo, así que imaginé que mi camiseta estaría cerca del dichoso árbol que nos había resguardado de la lluvia. – ¿Has dormido bien? –me preguntó, y yo alcé una ceja levemente, sin comprender.

¿Íbamos a fingir que no había sucedido nada? ¿En serio?

–Sí –carraspeé. –Bastante bien.

–Yo también.

Y se calló. Genial.

Permanecimos inmóviles durante un largo rato, hasta que no pude más con la tensión que había entre nosotros y tuve la necesidad de hablar:

–Alice… Creo que tenemos que…

–Me voy a bañar. ¿Te vienes? –me interrumpió, poniéndose en pie de repente, y acto seguido se giró para mirarme.

Negué con la cabeza, sin poder creerme su actitud. ¿Desde cuándo era Alice tan esquiva?

–Como quieras.

Caminó hasta la orilla y se quitó la ropa sin ningún tipo de miramientos, logrando que se me secara la boca y que fuera incapaz de apartar los ojos de ella por más que lo intentara.

¿Qué puñetas estaba haciendo? ¿Se había vuelto loca o qué?

No se volvió a mirarme, simplemente se introdujo en el agua y comenzó a dar brazadas, consiguiendo descolocarme por completo. De modo que, sin pensármelo demasiado, me levanté y me quité la ropa con rapidez, temiendo haberme vuelto loco también. Caminé hasta que mis pies tocaron el agua y me zambullí en ella sin más miramientos. Me fijé en que Alice había dejado de nadar y se encontraba de pie, dándome la espalda y en una zona en la que el agua le llegaba por debajo de los hombros. Nadé hasta ella y, cuando estuve relativamente cerca, me detuve sin saber qué estábamos haciendo.

Ladeó un poco la cabeza y me miró fijamente antes de volver la vista al frente. Quería que me acercara más, y yo quería hacerlo, pero no estaba seguro de que aquello resultara ser una buena idea. Finalmente opté por dejar mis especulaciones a un lado, y caminé a paso lento hacia delante, hasta que pude rodear su cuerpo con mis brazos. Apoyé la barbilla en su hombro y las manos en su abdomen, y quise sonreír cuando sus manos se colocaron sobre las mías bajo el agua.

–Tenemos que hablar.

–No –respondió rotundamente, logrando sorprenderme.

–Claro que sí, Alice, nosotros…

–Ahora no, por favor. Después.

¿Después? ¿Después de qué?

Alice descansó su cabeza en mi hombro sin que yo lo esperara, y no pude evitar ponerme nervioso. Volvía a tenerla entre mis brazos y no podía creérmelo. Había sido muy difícil acostumbrarme a no tenerla, y en aquel momento se me hacía difícil concebir la idea de que aceptara mis caricias y de que las deseara.

–No quiero entenderlo –la escuché murmurar, y levanté la cabeza de su hombro lentamente.

– ¿Entender qué?

–Lo que está pasando –se dio la vuelta lentamente y me abrazó por la cintura, apoyando la mejilla en mi pecho. Mi respiración se entrecortó y, finalmente, le devolví el abrazo, acariciando su espalda lánguidamente. –Sólo quiero… Sentirlo.

Aquella conversación era realmente absurda, pero a pesar de eso me temblaba todo el cuerpo como si aquella fuera la primera vez que abrazaba a una mujer.

Alice alzó lentamente la cabeza y me miró a los ojos, pidiéndome que hiciera algo. No quería malinterpretarla, así que no me moví, simplemente continué acariciando su espalda. Sin embargo, ella se impacientó y colocó sus manos en mis hombros, impulsándose hacia arriba hasta que logró unir nuestros labios de nuevo. Al segundo siguiente, mis brazos la apretaron con fuerza contra mi cuerpo y ella reforzó su agarre rodeándome el cuello con sus brazos, como si no fuera a soltarme jamás. Y ese pensamiento se mantuvo en mi mente hasta que no pude soportarlo más y me separé de sus labios y de su abrazo.

–No –musité con la respiración agitada.

Alice me observó con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes.

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque es un error.

Quise golpearme incansablemente cuando vi el daño que le habían producido mis palabras, pero me dije a mí mismo que había hecho lo correcto. La relación que tenía con Alice, o la que había tenido, había muerto y jamás volvería a revivir, y lo que estaba ocurriendo entre nosotros en aquellos momentos sólo eran reminiscencias de lo que tuvimos. No era real. Alice no quería estar conmigo, me lo había dicho varias veces, y por más que en ese momento quisiera olvidar sus palabras, ya era demasiado tarde. No podía dejar de lado el daño que nos habíamos hecho sólo porque la deseara, no era correcto, y sabía que si nos dejábamos llevar sólo conseguiríamos herirnos más. Así que sin decir nada más, me di la vuelta y salí del lago lentamente, despidiéndome en silencio de lo que alguna vez habíamos sido.

.

.

**Alice**

No me quería. Estaba más que claro. Había correspondido a mis caricias, sí, pero no por mucho tiempo. Durante un instante, cuando me apretó contra su cuerpo, pensé que sentía lo mismo que yo, que aún no me había olvidado y que me echaba de menos. Y eso era lo que me había dicho esa misma mañana, justo antes de que diéramos rienda suelta a nuestra pasión. ¿Era mentira?

Me mordí el labio y cerré los ojos cuando sentí que se llenaban de lágrimas. Me encontraba en medio de un lago, desnuda y sola. Me sentía humillada y ridícula, y estaba avergonzada por mi actitud. Había querido que Jasper entendiera lo que le estaba diciendo sin palabras. Nuestra relación había sido así. En ocasiones solíamos comunicarnos sin hablar, simplemente mirándonos el uno al otro. No obstante, estaba claro que aquella conexión especial que nos había unido también había desaparecido, junto a su amor por mí.

Respiré hondo, pero un ridículo sollozo me cortó la respiración, por lo que me apresuré a cubrirme y caminé a paso lento hasta la orilla del lago. No esperé a que el sol me secara, simplemente me limité a ponerme la ropa sobre el cuerpo mojado, pero ya todo me daba igual.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida? ¿Cómo me había atrevido a comportarme como una imbécil? Cuando me había despertado hacía un rato tapada con su camiseta, había sonreído como una tonta y me había permitido revivir aquel hermoso momento que habíamos compartido al despertar, creyendo que, tras haber roto aquella barrera, todo volvería a ser como antes. Sin embargo, en aquel instante, me quedaba claro que ya jamás volveríamos a ser los mismos ni a comportarnos de la misma manera. Y, por supuesto, nuestra relación no podría revivir. No podía empeñarme en resucitar algo que estaba muerto.

Me senté en el suelo, apoyando las rodillas en mi pecho y, rodeándolas con mis brazos, me permití llorar amargamente, diciéndome a mí misma que había sido una ingenua. A mi edad aún creía que podría vivir mi final feliz con Jasper. Aquellas historias de príncipes y de princesas que vivían felices y comían perdices estaban bien para Julie, pero no para mí. Yo ya era una mujer adulta que estaba a punto de divorciarse de su marido, a pesar de que en aquellos momentos no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que sentía por él.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo iba a olvidarle? Días atrás, cuando pensaba que lo odiaba por desatender a su familia, no me parecía muy difícil la idea de emprender una nueva vida sin él, pues creía que había cambiado y que ya no le importábamos. Pero aquellos últimos días había podido comprobar que seguía siendo el mismo Jasper del que me enamoré años atrás: divertido, carismático, atento, sobre protector, incluso… Y el simple hecho de pensar en alejarme de él se me hacía repugnante.

Pero no me quedaba otra. Él no me quería, ya no, y podía decirse que le entendía. Durante los últimos meses me había comportado como una zorra con él, con reproches, gritos y echándole la culpa de todo, cuando era plenamente consciente de que yo también tenía parte de culpa. Era cierto que habíamos dejado de comportarnos como un matrimonio, pero eso había ocurrido por culpa de mi orgullo, porque no me había molestado en buscarle, en pedirle que me acariciara o en decirle que le necesitaba. Las últimas veces que Jasper había pretendido acercarse a mí o tocarme le había rechazado, y por eso dejó de intentarlo. Había sido culpa mía.

Levanté la cabeza de mis rodillas cuando me faltó el aire para seguir llorando, y me sequé las lágrimas con rabia, maldiciéndome interiormente. Lo nuestro no tenía futuro, pero no podía pasarme el resto de mis días llorando. La vida continuaba, aunque sin Jasper tenía pinta de resultar más complicada, pero yo podía hacerlo. Podría empezar de nuevo, porque había alguien que me necesitaba: Julie. Tendría que entender lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros, y aunque no iba a ser fácil convencerla, finalmente acabaría comprendiéndolo.

Me sobresalté cuando vi a Jasper aparecer a través de unos arbustos, y me percaté de que estaba buscando algo. O a alguien. Cuando me vio, se acercó lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos, y supe que estaba nervioso.

–El desayuno está listo. He pensado que seguramente tendrías hambre.

¿El desayuno? ¿Un pescado asqueroso que estaba lleno de espinas? Ya estaba harta de comer esa basura, y aunque entendía que no teníamos nada más, tenía el estómago cerrado.

–Pues te has equivocado.

–Tienes que comer.

–No tengo hambre.

–No te creo.

–Pues no me creas, Jasper. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? –me encogí de hombros con indiferencia.

Se quedó callado durante unos largos segundos sin dejar de mirarme fijamente.

–Siento que todo haya salido mal. Lo siento mucho.

Desvié la mirada de sus ojos porque no quería ponerme a llorar de nuevo, pero supe que debía contestarle:

–Yo también.

Genial. ¿Y ahora qué?

Jasper carraspeó con incomodidad, pero acto seguido se dio la vuelta y se alejó de mí, perdiéndose entre la maleza del bosque.

Hasta ese punto habíamos llegado.

* * *

**¡No matéis a Jasper aún! (Y si no es mucho pedir, a mí tampoco ;P) **

**Lo siento, pero esto tenía que pasar. Ya sé que queréis verlos juntos y felices, pero estas cosas llevan su tiempo, y más en su situación, así que pasito a pasito y con buena letra.  
**

**Si no estáis hartas de tanto drama y si os ha gustado mínimamente el capítulo de hoy, me gustaría que me lo dijerais con un review (aunque si me queréis decir que soy una bruja por hacerles sufrir tanto, también lo acepto xD)  
**

**¿Nos leemos en el siguiente? ¡Espero que sí!  
**

**Hasta pronto, Xo  
**


	16. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 15-**

**Jasper**

El resto de aquel día fue espantoso. Apenas vi a Alice, que casi no se movió de la zona del lago en toda la tarde, y no le dio la gana de comer nada más que un puñado de bayas. Obviamente, ninguno de los dos habíamos hablado de lo sucedido. Ni de eso, ni de nada más, en realidad. Por eso las horas pasaron con una lentitud exasperante.

Sin embargo, me sentía solo sin Alice, pero sabía que lo que a ella menos le apetecía en esos momentos era tenerme cerca, así que me no me alejé de nuestro improvisado campamento al lado del río hasta que comenzó a anochecer, cuando caminé a paso ligero hasta el lago para comprobar cómo estaba Alice. Una vez llegué allí, me percaté de que no se había movido de donde la había dejado un rato atrás. Decidí acercarme a ella, aunque vacilé un poco cuando clavó su mirada en mí, pero me dije a mí mismo que me dejara de tonterías y que hablara con ella.

–Hola –intenté sonar agradable, pero no me respondió. Se limitó a desviar su mirada de la mía. – ¿Cómo estás?

–Bien.

De acuerdo. Así no conseguiría nada.

– ¿Seguro que no tienes hambre?

–Ya he comido.

–Las moras no se pueden considerar una gran fuente de alimento.

Se encogió de hombros sin mirarme.

– ¿Y a ti qué más te da?

–Claro que me da, Alice. Tienes que comer, necesitas alimentarte.

–Como si te importara.

Apreté los dientes con fuerza ante sus palabras y ante su indiferencia. ¿Por qué se comportaba de aquella manera tan infantil?

–Sabes que sí me importa. Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me importa.

–Pues cualquiera lo diría.

– ¡Ya basta! –me harté. – ¡Deja de hablarme de esa forma! ¡Grítame si quieres, pero deja de hablar así!

Me ponía nervioso que su tono de voz fuera tan neutro, porque no conseguía comprender cómo se sentía. No sabía si sólo estaba dolida, o si también estaba enfadada o incluso arrepentida. Aquel tono de voz no dejaba entrever nada.

Entonces, Alice me miró fijamente, y me percaté de que le brillaban los ojos como si estuviera conteniendo las lágrimas. Estuve a punto de abrazarla aún sabiendo que en aquel instante sí que me apartaría de ella, pero el ruido de unas aspas hizo que el corazón se me detuviera dentro del pecho.

– ¿Eso es…? –Alice se incorporó de repente y echó a correr, persiguiendo aquel sonido.

Yo hice lo mismo, y poco después dimos con la procedencia del ruido: un helicóptero. Alice y yo nos miramos sorprendidos, y sonreímos ampliamente, dándole gracias al cielo. Estábamos salvados.

.

.

**Alice **

Nuestro rescate fue demasiado confuso y agobiante, por lo que apenas recordaba nada. Sólo que se empeñaron en llevarnos al hospital y nos obligaron a pasar la noche ingresados sólo para asegurarse de que tanto Jasper como yo estábamos bien.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté dolorida como nunca lo había estado antes, pero agradecí enormemente el haber dormido de nuevo en una cama y no en el suelo. Me encontré con un vaso de agua en la mesita que había al lado de la camilla, y cuando bebí un poco, los dos puntos que me habían puesto en la barbilla la noche anterior me causaron tirantez en la carne. Hice una mueca de dolor cuando intenté incorporarme para dejar el vaso de nuevo en la mesita, y respiré hondo cuando me senté en la cama. Me dolían todos los huesos y los músculos, y aún me encontraba cansada.

Pero entonces, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando paso a un torbellino que chilló nada más verme y subió a la cama para abrazarme tan deprisa que me descolocó.

– ¡Mami! –gritó justo antes de arrojarse casi encima mío.

No pude decir nada a causa de las lágrimas, así que me limité a abrazar a mi hija con fuerza, hundiendo el rostro en su cabello que olía maravillosamente.

– ¿Cómo estás, mi amor? –le pregunté sin soltarla a pesar de que mis músculos me pedían un poco de calma.

–Bien. Te he echado de menos. Y a papi también.

–Nosotros también, preciosa –respondí, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Sorbí por la nariz y alejé a Julie de mí lo suficiente como para poder mirarla a la cara, pero eso sólo provocó que nuevas lágrimas aparecieran en mis ojos. No obstante, ésas eran lágrimas de felicidad. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de lo muchísimo que la había echado de menos.

– ¿Por qué lloras? –me preguntó, haciendo un puchero que me hizo sonreír.

–No te preocupes, nena, no es nada. Sólo es que estoy feliz de verte.

En aquel instante vi que Bella asomaba la cabeza por la puerta, como si nos estuviera espiando, y cuando se sintió descubierta sonrió y entró también en la habitación.

– ¡Bella! –alcé la voz con felicidad, y nuevas lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos.

Me abrazó con fuerza cuando estuvo cerca, y se sentó en la silla que había al lado de la camilla sin soltarme la mano. Julie había apoyado su cabeza en mi hombro sin dejar de rodearme con sus brazos, mientras yo hacía lo mismo, envolviéndola con el brazo que me quedaba libre.

– ¿Cómo estás? –me preguntó mi amiga, visiblemente preocupada.

–Pues me siento como si me hubiese atropellado un camión de una tonelada, pero aparte de eso, bien.

Bella sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza.

–Me alegro de que estés bien, dentro de lo que cabe.

– ¿Has visto a Jasper? –quise saber, nerviosa.

No había sabido nada de él desde la noche anterior, pues nos pusieron a cada uno en una habitación distinta, y debía admitir que estaba muy preocupada por él.

–No, Edward ha ido a verle. Julie quería veros a los dos, y como tu habitación está antes que la de Jasper, hemos decidido venir a verte a ti primero. Pero luego iremos a verle a él –asentí lentamente, intentando respirar acompasadamente. –Ayer por la noche, cuando os encontraron en medio del bosque, fue cuando nos avisaron. Hemos tomado el primer vuelo que salía hacia Filadelfia. Estábamos muy preocupados por vosotros, Alice.

–Sí… lo que nos ocurrió fue algo muy extraño. Fallaron los frenos del coche, Bella. Jasper perdió el control al darse cuenta de que no podía frenar, y el coche se precipitó bosque abajo. Incluso se despeñó por un pequeño precipicio.

–Dios mío…

–Eso pensé yo al ver a lo que habíamos sobrevivido. No supimos encontrar la salida, hasta que finalmente nos dimos por vencidos.

–Tuvo que ser muy duro.

Me mordí el labio inferior, sin saber qué responder a eso.

–Lo fue, pero… Jasper consiguió que no me volviera loca –admití, avergonzada.

– ¿De veras? –inquirió con interés.

Asentí en silencio, y antes de que pudiera volver a abrir la boca para decir algo más, el médico que me había atendido la noche anterior entró en la sala.

–Veo que está despierta, señora Brandon, y muy bien acompañada, además –apuntó con un deje de diversión cuando vio a Julie encima de mí.

La niña escondió el rostro en mi hombro, avergonzada, y yo me reí entre dientes.

–No pasa nada, preciosa –Bella la ayudó a bajar al suelo y después le dio la mano.

–Tengo que examinarla para asegurarme de que está bien –me explicó el doctor, acercándose a mí.

–En ese caso, nosotras vamos a ver a Jasper, ¿de acuerdo? Volveremos dentro de un rato.

Asentí en silencio, y me despedí de Julie lanzándole un beso, haciéndola sonreír.

– ¡Adiós, mami!

Cuando salieron de la habitación, el doctor procedió a limpiarme las heridas superficiales que aún tenía en el rostro y a examinar la que tenía en la barbilla. A continuación me palpó las costillas, controló mi respiración y me inspeccionó los ojos.

–Tiene una hija preciosa –me comentó mientras me tomaba la tensión.

–Es cierto. Gracias.

El doctor frunció el ceño cuando observó los resultados en el tensiómetro.

–Tiene la tensión algo baja, y además continúa estando exhausta. Al parecer su cuerpo ha estado en tensión durante estos días, y justo ahora se ha permitido relajarse. Por eso está tan agotada. Tiene que descansar mucho, Alice, y debe recuperar las fuerzas y el color.

Asentí en silencio, nerviosa.

– ¿Ha examinado a Jasper? –inquirí, preocupada. Estaba más preocupada por él que por mí.

–Sí, justo antes de venir a examinarla a usted –alcé las cejas con expectación, y el doctor sonrió. –Está bien. Tuve que ponerle seis puntos en la mano para cerrar la herida, pues era bastante seria. Tuvo suerte de que no se le infectara. Y también está exhausto y necesita reposar.

Respiré con alivio al escuchar que Jasper estaba bien, y me relajé dándome cuenta de que mi cuerpo se había puesto rígido.

–Entonces, ¿cuándo podremos marcharnos?

–He decidido que lo mejor es que pasen aquí un día más.

– ¿Qué? No, no, no, doctor. Estoy perfectamente.

–No lo está, Alice. Como ya le he dicho, necesita descansar, así que tanto usted como su marido van a permanecer aquí hasta mañana… por la tarde.

Fruncí el ceño y el doctor me dedicó una amable sonrisa justo antes de darse la vuelta.

–Si necesita cualquier cosa, llame a la enfermera, ella le atenderá.

Y con un leve movimiento de cabeza salió de la habitación, dejándome sola de nuevo.

.

.

**Jasper **

Cuando me desperté aquella mañana me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero en aquel instante, teniendo a Julie en mis brazos, todo el dolor había desaparecido. El primero que había venido a visitarme había sido Edward acompañado de Nessie, que estuvo varios minutos diciéndome que se alegraba mucho de que estuviese sano y salvo. Mi amigo me explicó que habían estado muy preocupados por nosotros y que Julie no había dejado de preguntar por qué no la habíamos llamado. Empecé a entristecerme en ese instante, pero entonces, mi hija había entrado en la habitación y había casi saltado sobre mí para abrazarme, llenarme de besos y comenzar a parlotear sobre lo mucho que me había echado de menos.

Edward y Nessie se marcharon alegando que aún tenían que visitar a Alice, y me quedé en la habitación con Bella y con Julie.

Acomodé a mi hija sobre mi regazo, y ella se acurrucó apoyando la mejilla sobre mi pecho sin dejar de rodearme con los brazos.

–Con Alice ha hecho lo mismo –apuntó Bella, observándonos con una sonrisa tierna en el rostro.

– ¿Ah, sí?

–Sí. Os ha echado mucho de menos.

Sonreí cuando le di un beso en la coronilla a Julie, y continué abrazándola con fuerza.

– ¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano, papi? –me preguntó ella, observando el vendaje que me cubría.

–Me corté con un cristal en el bosque.

– ¿Te dolió?

–Un poco. Pero mami me curó.

–A mí también me cura cuando me hago daño –me explicó con una amplia sonrisa.

–Es cierto. Mamá es una buena enfermera, ¿verdad?

Julie asintió, y por el rabillo del ojo me di cuenta de que Bella me estaba mirando fijamente con una ceja alzada y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ladeé la cabeza para poder mirarla directamente.

– ¿Qué pasa?

–Nada, ¿qué tendría que pasar? –me respondió sin dejar de sonreír. – ¿Sabes? Alice me ha preguntado antes por ti.

Aquel comentario me sorprendió muy gratamente, pues nuestro último día en el bosque había sido un fiasco total, y había llegado a pensar que a Alice no le importaría en absoluto mi estado de salud después de cómo la había tratado. Aún así, no pude evitar pensar que Bella estaba… tramando algo.

– ¿De veras? –Bella asintió. –Y… ¿qué ha preguntado?

–Pues… que si te había visto. Creo que quería asegurarse de que estabas bien.

Sonreí levemente e inconscientemente abracé a Julie con fuerza.

– ¿Y ella cómo está?

–Parece muy cansada, pero está bien. Creo que incluso mejor que tú.

–Me alegro mucho –y era cierto. Si le hubiese ocurrido algo a Alice, no me lo habría perdonado jamás.

Durante el resto del día no dejaron de entrar y salir personas de mi habitación. Emmett y Rosalie vinieron a visitarme por la tarde, y tuve que aguantar el gran abrazo que me dio mi amigo a pesar de que estuvo a punto de hacerme saltar los puntos de la mano por culpa de su achuchón. Me sorprendí gratamente cuando Carlisle y Esme, los padres de Alice y mis suegros, también pasaron a verme. Me aseguraron que no les importaría en absoluto quedarse con Julie si nosotros necesitábamos descansar, y yo se lo agradecí, recordándoles que ya se quedaban con ella mientras nosotros trabajábamos. Esme me trajo una caja de bombones para que me recuperara pronto, y Carlisle volvió a recordarme que, si necesitábamos cualquier cosa, no dudásemos en pedírsela. Y yo se lo agradecí infinitamente. Incluso Ángela me hizo una fugaz visita para desearme que volviera pronto al bufete, y eso era lo que tenía pensado. El viernes mismo volvería a incorporarme a la plantilla, pues debía hablar urgentemente con Mike para preguntarle por el coche. Había algo que no cuadraba en todo el tema, y estaba decidido a averiguar de qué se trataba.

* * *

**¡Hola!  
**

**Como véis, ya los han rescatado, y eso significa que todo volverá a la normalidad... O no ;) Tendréis que esperar para saber qué les ocurrirá de ahora en adelante a este par.  
**

**Y ya que estoy, os recomiendo enormemente que leáis Diversión Nocturna de Christina Becker y El que ríe último de Sweetsugarhoney, porque os aseguro que os reiréis un montón y estaréis entretenidas/os un buen rato ;P  
**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y que me lo digáis con un review.  
**

**¡Hasta pronto! Xo  
**


	17. Capítulo 16

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 16-**

**Alice**

Aquel día se me hizo muy largo a pesar de que el doctor me dejó levantarme al fin de la cama. Odiaba que me trataran como si fuera a romperme, y por eso incordié tanto a las enfermeras hasta el punto en que me permitieron pasear un poco por los pasillos del hospital. Me pasé la mitad del día pensando en si sería buena idea ir a visitar a Jasper a la habitación del lado, pero me dije a mí misma que si él no lo había hecho antes era porque no quería verme. Después de lo mal que acabamos en el bosque, no se me hacía difícil entender que no quisiera volver a verme.

Por otra parte, Julie me tuvo entretenida un rato, pues mis padres la trajeron al hospital por la mañana para que nos visitara a Jasper y a mí, pero no la dejaron quedarse mucho tiempo. A pesar de eso, sus abuelos le prometieron que, aquella tarde, cuando vinieran a recogernos para llevarnos a casa, podría venir ella también. Y ése era otro tema que no dejaba de rondarme por la cabeza. Volveríamos todos a casa. ¿Aún seguiría en pie la propuesta de divorcio? ¿Jasper querría que nos divorciásemos después de lo que sucedió en el bosque? Lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera yo sabía si aún me parecía una buena idea el hecho de divorciarnos…

No pude pensar mucho en el tema, en realidad, pues James vino a visitarme al mediodía trayendo consigo un ramo de flores, sorprendiéndome muy gratamente:

–Hola, preciosa –me saludó efusivamente dándome un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Me entregó el gran ramo de flores que había traído y me sonrojé violentamente.

–Muchas gracias. Son hermosas –le dije, colocando su obsequio en un jarrón de cristal lleno de agua que había al lado de la cama. –No esperaba verte por aquí, James –le confesé, sintiéndome nerviosa.

–Pues sí que me conoces poco.

Me guiñó un ojo y yo me senté en el borde de la cama, pues él me había encontrado de pie, observando por la ventana las calles de Filadelfia.

– ¿Cómo te encuentras?

–Aún me siento un poco cansada, pero estoy bien.

–Estás muy pálida, y bastante más delgada.

–Es la dieta de los bosques –intenté bromear, pero James no se rió.

–Estuve muy preocupado por ti, Alice. Cuando no viniste a trabajar el lunes en todo el día, y tampoco el martes… –sacudió la cabeza, como si quisiera apartar de ella un pensamiento desagradable. –Supe que algo había ocurrido, porque tú nunca faltas al trabajo. Y cuando Rosalie llamó al bufete de Jasper y nos dijeron que él tampoco había ido a trabajar supimos que algo iba mal…

Coloqué mi mano sobre la suya para que dejara estar el tema. Yo ya sabía lo que había ocurrido, y tanto Bella como los demás me habían explicado una y otra vez lo mal que lo habían pasado tras no poder localizarnos. Y yo lo único que quería era olvidarme del tema.

–Lo sé, James. Fue espantoso, pero ya se ha acabado. Ahora estoy aquí… estamos aquí. Y tanto Jasper como yo estamos bien.

–Me alegro de que estés bien. Estos días te he echado mucho de menos, ¿sabes?

Me acarició la mejilla con el dorso de su mano, y en ese mismo instante se abrió la puerta de la habitación, dejándome ver a Jasper parado en el umbral. Se quedó quieto al momento cuando se percató de que tenía compañía, y observó fijamente la mano de James que aún se encontraba en mi mejilla. Desvió la mirada y la colocó en el enorme ramo de flores que mi compañero de trabajo me había traído. Y yo no supe qué hacer.

James apartó la mano de mi rostro con rapidez y nos observó a los dos por turnos.

–Lo siento, no sabía que tenías visita. Ya volveré después –murmuró Jasper, contrito, dándose la vuelta con la intención de marcharse.

–No, no te preocupes. Yo ya me marcho –le dijo James. –Ya nos veremos, Alice. Cuídate mucho, ¿vale?

Asentí lentamente y, acto seguido, James me abrazó y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Después se alejó y caminó hasta la puerta, apartándose cuando pasó cerca de Jasper. Ni siquiera se miraron.

–No hacía falta que se marchara. Estaba claro que el que sobraba aquí era yo –masculló Jasper cerrando la puerta tras de sí, haciéndome poner los ojos en blanco.

–No empieces, por favor. ¿Has venido a molestar?

–No. En realidad, quería saber cómo estabas. Hace casi dos días que no sé nada de ti.

–Pues estoy bien, ya me ves –no quería sonar tan irritada, pero su comentario sobre James me había fastidiado mucho. – ¿Y tú?

–Podría estar peor. Pero estoy entero –y se quedó callado, al igual que yo. Fue un momento algo incómodo, pues ni siquiera fuimos capaz de mirarnos a la cara. –No tienes muy buena pinta. Estás muy pálida.

Quise decirle que mi lividez actual no tenía nada que ver con el tema del bosque, sino porque su encontronazo con James me había puesto nerviosa.

–Estoy bien, Jasper. La palidez no me va a impedir irme hoy a casa.

–Sí, a casa… –no me gustó demasiado el tono que usó para contestarme. –En fin, me alegro de que estés bien. Luego nos vemos.

Y sin decir nada más ni esperar a que le respondiera, salió de la habitación.

.

.

**Jasper**

Aquella tarde, a eso de las cinco, nos dieron el alta finalmente. Esme, Carlisle y Julie vinieron a recogernos para llevarnos a casa, y yo respiré hondo cuando salí del hospital. Había echado de menos el ambiente de la ciudad, pues en aquellos últimos tres días había tenido bastante de bosque para lo que me quedaba de vida.

Cuando subí al coche de mi suegro, en el asiento trasero porque Julie así me lo ordenó, no pude evitar recordar la charla que había tenido esa mañana con el policía que había entrado en mi habitación para tomarme declaración acerca del coche de Alice. Le expliqué lo que había ocurrido con los frenos, y él me explicó que, tras haber encontrado los restos del vehículo, habían observado que los frenos estaban cortados. Me costó mucho convencerme de que aquello era cierto, y entonces toda la historia se volteó, dejándome más confuso de lo que estaba. Aún no se lo había contado a Alice, pues tenía la intención de hacerlo cuando entré en su habitación, pero tras encontrarme a James con ella, el tema del coche se me había ido totalmente de la cabeza.

Me dije a mí mismo que se lo explicaría cuando llegásemos a casa. Y, obviamente, debía hablar con Mike inmediatamente, pues necesitaba una buena explicación por su parte.

–Papi, vamos a casa –me dijo Julie, sacándome de mis pensamientos cuando todos estuvimos dentro del coche de mis suegros.

–Sí, nena. ¿Tienes ganas de volver?

–Sí. Echo de menos a mis muñecas y a mis peluches –me explicó, y yo no pude hacer más que sonreír.

Claro, había pasado los últimos días con Bella y Edward, y la noche anterior con sus abuelos. Era normal que quisiera regresar a casa.

Julie enroscó sus brazos alrededor del mío y el de Alice, apoyó su cabeza sobre mi brazo y comenzó a canturrear la canción que sonaba en la radio. Una vez llegamos a nuestra calle, Carlisle aparcó el coche frente a nuestra vivienda y todos salimos del coche. Observé detenidamente nuestra casa y sonreí inconscientemente, pues ya me sentía en mi hogar. Por desgracia, no pasaría mucho más tiempo allí.

Julie correteó hasta que llegó delante de la puerta, y cuando Alice sacó las llaves de su bolso y la abrió, nuestra hija echó a correr escaleras arriba en busca de sus juguetes.

–Creo que va a asegurarse de que no hayan secuestrado a ninguna de sus muñecas –bromeó Carlisle haciéndonos reír, y después salió de la casa para ir a recoger nuestras maletas.

El policía me había explicado que habían encontrado un par de maletas en el coche, y sus hombres nos las habían llevado al hospital. Aparte de eso, Bella se preocupó de llevarnos una bolsa con ropa limpia para que pudiésemos cambiarnos en el hospital. Por eso ayudé a mi suegro a entrarlas todas en casa. De deshacerlas ya nos ocuparíamos más tarde. O no, en mi caso, no tendría que deshacerla.

Mis suegros se empeñaron en quedarse para ayudarnos a pesar de que Alice les dijo que no era necesario, así que pude tumbarme en el sofá a mis anchas para descansar, a pesar de que eso era lo que había hecho durante los últimos dos días en el hospital.

– ¿Mañana irás a trabajar? –la voz de Alice me sobresaltó, por lo que abrí los ojos sin darme cuenta de que los había cerrado. Estaba sentada en el sillón que había enfrente de mí, observándome detenidamente. –Lo siento, no quería despertarte.

–No estaba durmiendo… creo –aclaré, incorporándome hasta que quedé sentado. –Y sí, sí que iré a trabajar. Tengo que hablar con Mike y saber cómo han ido los juicios a los que no he podido asistir.

–Claro –masculló con desdén.

– ¿Y tú?

–No. Me quedaré con Julie. Ambas necesitamos pasar un día juntas. Supuse que querrías pasarlo con nosotras, pero está claro que tu trabajo es lo primero.

Suspiré, cansado de su mal humor, y entonces recordé que tenía que hablarle del coche.

–Los frenos de tu coche estaban cortados –se lo solté a bocajarro, sin querer dar rodeos.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Cortados? –asentí en silencio. –Pero… no puede ser.

–Pues así es, Alice. Me lo explicó el agente que vino a tomarnos declaración.

– ¿Y por qué a mí no me lo dijo, si el coche es mío?

–Porque era yo el que lo conducía. Pero eso da igual, ahora –sacudí la cabeza. –Por ese motivo he de hablar con Mike, tengo que saber lo que pasó. Hay algo que no cuadra en todo esto.

–Está claro. La última vez que yo conduje el coche, los frenos estaban en perfecto estado. Y sabes que los reviso con frecuencia.

Asentí, dándole la razón. Yo también lo hacía con el mío, por si acaso.

–Chicos, la cena ya está lista –nos avisó Esme, y me sentí como si hubiese vuelto a la adolescencia, cuando mi madre me llamaba para que bajara a cenar.

Ambos nos levantamos y nos encaminamos hacia la cocina, donde nos encontramos con la mesa puesta y la cena preparada. Un buen rato después, mis suegros se despidieron de nosotros recordándonos por enésima vez en aquel día que cualquier cosa que necesitásemos a cualquier hora, no dudásemos en pedírsela.

Sentí que comenzaban a pesarme los párpados, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, envidié a Julie por poder dormirse siempre en cualquier lugar. Aquella noche había escogido quedarse dormida sobre la alfombra de pelo que teníamos en el salón, así que me apresuré a cogerla en brazos para colocarla en su cama. Pero no estaba dormida del todo:

–Papi, quiero dormir con vosotros –murmuró lentamente, abriendo los ojos con dificultad.

–Tendremos que preguntárselo a mamá –le dije, pero yo ya sabía que a Alice no le molestaría en absoluto que Julie durmiera en nuestra cama.

Entré en nuestra habitación con la niña en brazos, y Alice, que ya estaba dentro de la cama, me observó con una ceja alzada.

–Quiere quedarse con nosotros esta noche –le expliqué, colocando a Julie en el centro.

Cuando me aparté para ponerme el pijama, contemplé cómo Alice llenaba de besos el rostro de Julie, haciéndola reír, y sonreí, sabiendo que echaría de menos aquellos momentos. Una vez estuve listo, me coloqué en mi lado de la cama, le di un beso a mi hija en la frente y me tumbé, sintiendo calor.

–No volveréis a iros, ¿verdad? –escuché la vocecita de Julie a mi lado, y parpadeé seguidamente, sin saber qué contestarle.

–Claro que no, nena. No volveremos a irnos nunca –le respondió Alice.

Yo opté por quedarme callado, pues no quería mentirle. Me limité a respirar hondo y a cerrar los ojos, diciéndome a mí mismo que lo mejor sería dormir, pues el día siguiente sería largo y duro.

Cuando cerré la maleta, escuché los pasos de Alice detrás de mí, y me di la vuelta para encontrármela observándome fijamente.

– ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? Pensaba que hoy no irías a trabajar –dije en voz baja, pues aquella mañana me había levantado pronto para preparar mis cosas y para ir al bufete con tiempo. Necesitaba ponerme al día con todo.

–Y no voy a ir. Pero te he escuchado caminar de un lado a otro y he pensado que tal vez necesitabas algo.

–No, no, ya lo tengo todo. Vuelve a la cama con Julie.

– ¿Para qué es esa maleta? –me preguntó, observando el bulto que acababa de cerrar.

Respiré hondo y me dispuse a explicarle la decisión que había tomado días atrás:

–Yo… he decidido quedarme en casa de Emmett y de Rosalie a partir de hoy, hasta que encuentre un apartamento para mí.

– ¿Cómo? –parecía atónita, como si no pudiera creer lo que le estaba diciendo. – ¿Por qué?

–Creo que será lo mejor para ambos. Al fin y al cabo, la semana que viene tendremos que empezar con el papeleo del divorcio, y…

–Así que sigue en pie lo del divorcio… –me interrumpió, desviando su mirada de la mía.

–Es que… ¿no quieres que nos separemos? –pregunté, esperanzado, pero el rostro crispado de Alice no dejaba lugar a dudas.

–Después de todo lo que ha pasado, no sé lo que quiero. Lo único que sé es que no quiero vivir con alguien que no quiere estar conmigo. Creo que eso lo deja todo bastante claro, ¿verdad?

–Yo no he dicho que no quiera… –no supe cómo acabar la frase, por lo que me pasé la mano por el pelo, nervioso. No me sentía capaz de decirle que yo no quería irme, que lo único que quería era que fuera feliz. –Será lo mejor, Alice.

–Sí, será lo mejor –decretó, cruzándose de brazos, observando detenidamente un punto invisible en el suelo.

Carraspeé, incómodo, y suspiré.

–Esta noche pasaré para recoger algunas cosas más… Y si no te molesta, vendré a ver a Julie todos los días.

–Como quieras.

No relajó ni un ápice su postura, y durante un segundo quise abrazarla. Obviamente, no lo hice. Me limité a coger la maleta y mi maletín, y me encaminé hacia la puerta.

–No le digas nada a Julie. Lo haré yo esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?

Alice asintió en silencio, sin mirarme, y sin decirle nada más, salí de la casa, despidiéndome del que había sido mi hogar en los últimos seis años.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Siento no haber actualizado ayer, pero se me olvidó que me tocaba subir capítulo... Ayer estuve bastante distraida xD **

**Además, sé que el capítulo de hoy no es nada alentador, y que tendréis ganas de asesinar a Jasper y también a mí por hacerles sufrir tanto pero... como siempre os digo, por ahora es lo que hay. Sólo puedo deciros que no desesperéis, que estos van lentos, pero sin duda hacia adelante ;)  
**

**Aún así espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y que me lo digáis con un review. **

**¡Hasta pronto! Xo  
**


	18. Capítulo 17

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 17-**

**-Jasper**

Nada más entrar en el bufete, fui recibido con cientos de sonrisas y de palabras amables y corteses de personas con las que tal vez había intercambiado un par de frases en toda mi vida. Supuse que todos se habían enterado de nuestra desaparición en el bosque y, de alguna manera u otra, se alegraban de que estuviera bien. Me encontré con Emmett cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Él bajaba, y yo estaba a punto de subir.

–Hey, Jazz. ¿Cómo estás? –me saludó con un abrazo que me sorprendió, y se lo devolví torpemente.

–Bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?

–Genial. Hoy es viernes

Sonreí sin ganas, pues aquellas palabras carecían de sentido para mí.

–Veo que al final lo has hecho –masculló, observando detenidamente mi maleta. Asentí en silencio. –Tenía la esperanza de que Alice fuera capaz de detenerte.

–Emmett, ya hemos hablado de esto. Si has cambiado de opinión, tranquilo, puedo quedarme en algún hotel…

– ¡Claro que no! No pienso dejar a uno de mis mejores amigos en la calle, o en un hotel, si puedo tenerlo bajo mi techo.

Por un momento me pareció estar hablando con mi padre, y me estremecí por ello.

–Te lo agradezco. ¿Seguro que a Rose no le importará que me quede un tiempo?

–Claro que no. Somos amigos, Jazz. Para eso estamos.

Asentí, sintiéndome desanimado, y le entregué mi maleta a Emmett sin resistirme cuando me la arrebató de la mano.

–La dejaré en mi coche –me explicó.

–De acuerdo. Cuando salga de trabajar iré a casa a recoger algo más de ropa y a ver a Julie. Tengo que explicarle lo que pasa.

Emmett torció el gesto y me observó con lástima.

–Espero que tengas suerte –me palmeó el hombro amistosamente, y después comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta de salida. –Nos vemos luego.

Me despedí de él con la mano y entré en el ascensor. Cuando llegué arriba me dirigí rápidamente hacia el mostrador de Ángela, recibiendo una amplia sonrisa por su parte.

–Buenos días, señor Whitlock. Si me permite el comentario, me alegro mucho de verle de nuevo por aquí.

–Buenos días, Ángela. Muchas gracias, yo también me alegro de estar de vuelta –le devolví la sonrisa. –Necesito que localices a Michael y que le digas que le espero en mi despacho cuanto antes, por favor.

–Sí, señor, ahora mismo me pondré en contacto con él.

–Gracias.

Me di la vuelta y caminé hasta mi despacho. Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y me senté en mi silla de cuero, desde la cual se veían las calles de Filadelfia si la ponía cara al ventanal. Aquella mañana no me apetecía ver nada. Sólo tenía ganas de emborracharme como no lo hacía desde mis años de universidad. Me sentía un total y completo fracasado, y me daba lástima. Cualquier otro hombre habría podido llevar más o menos bien su matrimonio. En cambio, yo lo había destruido por completo, y todo por no ser capaz de explicarme, de decir la verdad sobre mis sentimientos. Coloqué mi cabeza entre mis manos y cerré los ojos, dejando que terribles pensamientos cruzaran por mi mente.

Sólo alcé la cabeza cuando sentí unos cuantos golpes contra la madera de la puerta.

–Adelante.

Mike asomó la cabeza a través de la rendija.

– ¿Quería verme, señor?

Asentí en silencio, intentando ordenar mis pensamientos para no saltar sobre la yugular del pobre muchacho que me observaba temeroso. No debería de tener más de veintiséis años, pero en aquel momento parecía mucho más joven, como un niño asustado.

–Cierra la puerta –le exigí cuando entró, y cuando hizo lo que acababa de ordenarle, se acercó lentamente a mi mesa.

–Usted dirá.

–Sabes que en realidad te aprecio, ¿verdad, Michael? –pregunté, tomándolo por sorpresa. –Por lo tanto, me gustaría no tener que despedirte por culpa de tu incompetencia, así que espero que me digas la verdad.

Me observó con una ceja alzada pero con el rostro teñido de miedo.

–Señor… si me permite que…

– ¡No, no te permito nada! No después de que por tu culpa tanto mi esposa como yo estuviésemos a punto de morir –intenté sonar tranquilo, pero estaba tan tenso que me resultó casi imposible. Los nudillos se me pusieron blancos a causa de la fuerza con la que estaba apretando los puños.

–Discúlpeme, por favor –iba a volver a interrumpirle con un gruñido, pero sentí lástima por él y me dije a mí mismo que, como buen abogado, debía dejar que por lo menos se defendiera. –Creo que se está confundiendo… Sé lo que les ocurrió a su esposa y a usted, y lo siento mucho, pero no entiendo por qué me está echando la culpa de ese hecho a mí.

Solté una risotada desdeñosa y me puse en pie lentamente, queriendo intimidarle.

– ¿No lo sabes? Pues yo creo que está bastante claro –dije rodeando mi mesa y acercándome a él. –Los frenos del coche de mi mujer estaban cortados cuando tuvimos el accidente. Alguien tuvo que cortarlos, y fuiste tú el que llevó personalmente el coche de mi esposa hasta Richmond, ¿o es que lo vas a negar?

La boca de Mike se abrió casi hasta el suelo, y no supe si fue a causa de la sorpresa o del terror.

–Sí lo voy a negar, señor. Yo no llevé su coche hasta Richmond.

Parpadeé seguidamente, sin poder creerme su desfachatez. ¿Cómo era capaz de negarme aquel hecho tan obvio?

– ¿Cómo te atreves a mentirme tan deliberadamente? –casi bramé, abalanzándome sobre él y cogiéndolo por las solapas de su americana.

– ¡No le estoy mintiendo! ¡Yo no llevé su coche a ninguna parte! –me respondió, nervioso y asustado.

– ¿Hace una semana no llevaste el coche de mi mujer hasta Richmond?

– ¡Le acabo de decir que no! ¿Por qué diablos tendría que mentirle?

– ¡Porque la persona que llevó el coche le cortó los frenos después! ¡Y esa persona eres tú!

– ¡Le juro que no, señor! ¡Hace una semana yo ni siquiera estaba en el bufete!

Solté a Mike de malas maneras y me pasé una mano por el pelo, respirando agitadamente sin saber qué creer. ¿Qué puñetas estaba pasando?

–No puede ser… ¿Por qué nada encaja?

Miré a Mike, que me observaba fijamente mientras intentaba arreglarse la americana. Estaba pálido y respiraba con dificultad.

–No entiendo nada –admití, comenzando a angustiarme. –La semana pasada María me dijo que había hablado contigo y que habíais acordado que tú llevarías el coche de mi esposa hasta Richmond. Incluso te pagué el billete de regreso para agradecerte que te tomaras la molestia de hacernos ese favor.

–Me temo que María le engañó, porque no hablamos de nada la semana pasada. Es más, acabo de decirle que yo no estaba en el bufete el viernes pasado, y es cierto. Estuve en Nueva York, en un congreso de abogados, y tengo testigos que pueden corroborar mi historia, señor.

Me apoyé en la mesa y me pasé el dorso de la mano por la frente, intentando aclararme.

–Entonces… ¿quién diantres llevó el coche de Alice hasta Richmond?

–Creo que la única persona que puede darle explicaciones es María, señor. Si fue ella la que le dijo que yo iba a llevar su coche hasta Virginia, ella sabrá a quién se lo encargó de verdad.

Asentí en silencio, sabiendo que tenía razón.

–Sí, Mike. Gracias.

El joven se dio la vuelta, molesto, y en ese momento supe que le debía una disculpa.

–Mike –lo llamé, y se detuvo sin mirarme. –Lo siento. Espero que seas capaz de disculparme por mi comportamiento desmesurado.

Asintió en silencio, y sin decir nada más salió de mi despacho, dejándome solo con mis pensamientos.

Pero no tenía tiempo que perder. Telefoneé a Ángela, le pedí que contactara con María y que le exigiera que se presentara en mi despacho inmediatamente. Cuando colgué, intenté ordenar mi mente, pero nada encajaba. ¿Qué diablos estaba ocurriendo? Entonces recordé que María no se había preocupado por mí en todo el tiempo que había estado ausente. ¿No era ella la que tanto decía amarme? ¿La que siempre me seguía como un perrito faldero a todas partes?

No pude continuar elucubrando, pues la protagonista de mis pensamientos hizo acto de presencia en mi despacho de una forma un tanto dramática. No me sorprendió:

– ¡Jazz! –casi corrió para arrojarse a mis brazos, pero me alejé de ella en cuanto me percaté de sus intenciones. No estaba de humor para sus tonterías, pero ella no pareció darse cuenta. –No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos y lo preocupada que he estado por ti estos días… Pensé que… –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas fingidas. –Quise ir a verte, pero Alice estaba también en el hospital, y no quería que...

–Ya basta –le exigí con dureza, observándola con frialdad.

–Jazz, no te enfades conmigo, por favor… De verdad que estaba muy preocupada por ti.

– ¿Quién llevó el coche de Alice hasta Richmond? –le pregunté directamente, no queriendo escuchar sus estupideces durante mucho más tiempo.

María parpadeó seguidamente y me observó sorprendida.

– ¿Qué?

–Me has escuchado perfectamente, así que respóndeme. ¿Quién fue?

–Fue…Mike. Ya lo sabes, Jazz… –parecía nerviosa y agitada, y ese hecho sólo logró cabrearme más.

–No fue él –declaré firmemente. – ¿Se puede saber por qué me mientes?

–No te estoy mintiendo… –su labio inferior tembló, y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

–María, no estoy de humor. ¿Quién diablos llevó el coche de Alice hasta Richmond? –le grité, y durante un segundo me pareció que María se encogía, conmocionada.

Pero no era así como se sentía:

– ¿Y eso qué más da? –no estaba asustada en absoluto, pues consiguió sorprenderme enfrentándose a mí. – ¡Tanto tú cómo la zorra de tu esposa estáis vivos!

Y en ese instante lo supe. Fue ella. María llevó el coche de Alice hasta Virginia.

–Fuiste tú… –mascullé, reprimiéndome para no descargar mi ira contra ella. –Tú lo preparaste todo… –le dediqué una mirada furibunda, cargada de rencor. – ¿Quién le cortó los frenos al coche?

– ¿Tan inútil crees que soy? ¡Yo lo hice, maldita sea!

Su respiración comenzó a ser agitada, y durante un segundo pensé que se abalanzaría sobre mí para golpearme, pero entonces comenzó a llorar.

– ¡Por Dios, ya está bien de tanto teatro! –me harté de su voluble actitud. – ¿Por qué diablos lo hiciste?

– ¿Es que aún no te has enterado de que te quiero? –me gritó, y se acercó a mí con la intención de abrazarme. Se lo impedí implacablemente, alejándome de ella.

–No te atrevas a tocarme –le ordené con hastío. –Quiero que me digas la verdad ahora mismo, María. No te vas a ir de aquí hasta que lo hagas, así que ya puedes empezar.

Me observó con los ojos húmedos pero con la rabia marcada en sus facciones. No pudo importarme menos. En aquel instante sólo quería saber hasta qué punto llegaba su locura.

–Únicamente quería tener el camino libre para estar contigo, Jazz… Yo jamás quise hacerte daño –sollozó ridículamente y se tapó los ojos con las manos.

– ¿Qué has dicho?

– ¡Le corté los frenos al coche para que Alice tuviera un accidente al volver! –admitió al fin entre gritos y sollozos, y me acerqué a ella con rapidez. La sujeté con fuerza por el brazo hasta que se quejó. –Lo hice antes de saber que tú también irías con ella… Yo no…

– ¡¿Y no pensaste en que mi hija también iba a ir en ese coche?! ¿No lo hiciste? –la zarandeé sin cuidado, sobrecogiéndola. – ¡Querías que tuvieran un accidente!

– ¡No! Yo sólo quería que Alice…

– ¡Querías que Alice muriera! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan…? –no encontré una palabra que se adecuara a lo que María era, pero no la solté. – ¿Qué pensaste? ¿Que si Alice y mi hija muriesen yo te haría caso? ¿Que te buscaría? ¿Que te convertiría en mi mujer?

–Jazz, por favor…

– ¡Deja de llamarme así! Eres una asesina, María, y te aseguro que conseguiré que te encierren por desequilibrio mental.

– ¡No estoy loca! ¡Yo sólo quería quitarte a Alice de encima! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Todo lo que hice fue por nosotros!

– ¡Pudiste haber matado a una niña de cuatro años! ¡Y estuviste a punto de matarnos tanto a mí como a Alice! ¿Crees que eso lo hace una persona cuerda?

– ¡La zorra de Alice no te merece, no te sabe valorar! ¡Y seguro que ahora se estará revolcando con su ayudante, como hace cada día!

Apreté los dientes con fuerza y la solté de malas maneras, haciendo que trastabillara hacia atrás.

–Recoge tus cosas, María. Estás despedida –me observó suplicante, pero no le hice el menor caso. –Ahora mismo voy a denunciar lo que hiciste y voy a ordenar que te pongan una orden de alejamiento. No pienso dejar que vuelvas a poner en peligro nuestras vidas, y mucho menos la de mi hija o la de Alice.

–Jazz…

–Cállate, y deja de llamarme así –le exigí de nuevo con dureza. –Esto no va a quedar así, María. Pagarás por lo que has hecho. De verdad espero no tener que volver a verte en lo que me queda de vida.

Agachó la cabeza, avergonzada, y me ocupé de llamar a la policía inmediatamente, sin poder creer lo que había ocurrido en mi despacho en menos de dos horas.

* * *

**¡Hola! **

**Me temo que no ha sido ninguna sorpresa para nadie que la causante del accidente fuera María, porque estaba bastante claro... Ahora yo estoy dispuesta a atropellarla a ella para que reciba su merecido xD Aparte de eso ya sé que no ha pasado nada relevante, pero como os digo siempre, poco a poco.  
**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y que me lo digáis con un review (espero vuestras palabras de odio hacia María con muchas ganas xD)  
**

**¡Hasta pronto! Xo  
**


	19. Capítulo 18

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 18-**

**Alice**

Aquel resultó ser un día alentador. Estar con mi hija me ayudó a olvidar un poco la situación en la que me encontraba con Jasper. No le había contado nada a Julie, tal como él me había pedido, pero ella sabía que algo no iba bien. Por ese motivo intenté distraerla como pude, y eso también me ayudó a mí. Por la mañana la llevé al parque y a comer un helado, y nos pasamos la tarde jugando a las muñecas y al escondite, y haciendo galletas de chocolate. Ver a mi hija feliz me hacía feliz a mí, y por eso apenas dejé de sonreír en todo el día. A pesar de eso, hubo momentos en los que no pude sacarme de la cabeza las palabras que Jasper me había dicho aquella mañana: "Será lo mejor para ambos. Al fin y al cabo, la semana que viene tendremos que empezar con el papeleo del divorcio."

Estaba claro que él sí quería divorciarse de mí. No obstante, aquella idea ya no me parecía tan adecuada como al principio, pero no podía negarme. Yo aún le amaba a pesar de que intentara negármelo a mí misma día y noche, y por eso quería lo mejor para él. En nuestro caso, Jasper pensaba que lo mejor era que nos divorciáramos, así que yo no estaba dispuesta a pedirle que se quedara conmigo si no era eso lo que él quería. No podía ser tan egoísta y suplicarle que no me dejara sólo porque yo continuara queriéndole. Él merecía ser feliz, con o sin mí.

Entre aquel cúmulo de ideas escuché la puerta principal abrirse, y supuse que Jasper ya había llegado de trabajar, aunque no tenía pensado quedarse. Aquel pensamiento me retorció el corazón con fuerza, pero intenté poner cara de indiferencia, más o menos como llevaba haciendo algunos meses, y bajé las escaleras detrás de Julie, que salió corriendo en cuanto escuchó a su padre.

– ¡Papi! –saltó a sus brazos como si tuviese un muelle en los pies, y él la abrazó con fuerza, dándole besos por todo el rostro.

Aquella imagen ayudó a destrozar mi ya desgarrado corazón, pero no dije nada y me quedé a los pies de la escalera, observándolos.

– ¿Cómo estás, princesa?

–Bien. Mami y yo hemos hecho muchas cosas.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Como qué?

–Hemos ido al parque, ¡y me he caído del columpio! –rodé los ojos ante la felicidad con la que Julie le contaba las cosas malas a su padre, pero sonreí levemente al recordar el susto que me había llevado al verla tendida en el suelo. No se había hecho más que dos rasguños en las manos.

– ¿Y no te has hecho daño? –inquirió Jasper, preocupado.

–No, nada de nada. Y luego hemos ido a comer un helado. Y por la tarde hemos jugado a las muñecas y hemos hecho galletas. ¿Quieres probar una?

–Ahora, Julie. Pero antes tengo que hablar con mamá.

Me sorprendí al escuchar sus palabras. ¿De qué querría hablar? Asentí en silencio, diciéndole que me parecía bien, y caminé hasta el salón.

–Pero quiero que pruebes mis galletas…

–En un momento lo haré, princesa. ¿Por qué no vas a la cocina y nos esperas? Ahora vamos nosotros.

Julie hizo un mohín, pero echó a correr escaleras arriba, no hacia la cocina, y allí se quedó. Jasper, por su parte, entró en el salón y cerró la puerta. Yo no supe si debía preocuparme o no.

– ¿De qué querías hablar? –pregunté cuando no habló, simplemente me miró.

–Sobre los frenos de tu coche.

– ¿Has hablado con Mike?

–Sí, pero él no fue quien llevó tu coche hasta Virginia.

– ¿Cómo? Pero… tú dijiste…

–María me mintió –decretó Jasper con seriedad.

Yo, por mi parte, parpadeé, incrédula.

– ¿Te mintió?

–Me dijo que le había encargado esa tarea a Mike, pero no fue así. Fue ella la que se encargó de llevar el coche hasta allí.

–No entiendo…

–María le cortó los frenos al coche porque quería que tuvieras un accidente.

Me quedé paralizada, intentando encajar aquellas piezas, pero no me veía con fuerzas. No quería creer lo que estaba entendiendo, porque simplemente no me parecía real.

–Lo hizo antes de saber que yo iba a acompañaros –prosiguió. –Pero claro, no pudo deshacer el embrollo cuando yo le dije que iba a viajar con vosotras porque no podía volver a Richmond.

–Jasper… lo siento, pero no te sigo. Bueno, creo que sí, pero… No sé si quiero creer lo que he entendido.

Él suspiró largamente y volvió a clavar su mirada en mí.

–María siempre ha tenido celos de ti. Por eso, cuando supo que ibais a volver de Richmond en coche, y yo le pedí que buscara a alguien para llevar el vehículo hasta allí, planeó hacerlo ella haciéndome creer que se lo había encargado a Mike. Una vez estuvo allí, le cortó los frenos a tu coche y regresó a Filadelfia con el billete de avión que yo había comprado supuestamente para Mike. Por eso ese día me dijo que su abuela había fallecido, y resulta que era mentira. Había estado en Richmond.

No supe cuándo mi mano había tapado mi boca, pero en aquel momento estaba en shock.

–O sea… que… Intentó matarnos…

–Su plan inicial era que tú tuvieras un accidente.

–Entonces… si tú no hubieses venido, tal vez Julie y yo hubiésemos vuelto solas con el coche, y… –no pude seguir hablando, pues estaba demasiado conmocionada como para decirlo.

–Pero no se ha salido con la suya. La he denunciado y le he puesto una orden de alejamiento. No volverá a acercarse a ninguno de nosotros.

–Pero tuvimos un accidente igualmente, Jasper, y no nos matamos de milagro.

–Alice, sólo te lo he contado para que lo supieras, porque he creído que no podía ocultarte algo así. Pero ahora tienes que olvidarlo. No ha pasado nada, y no va a pasar nada.

– ¿Y si le hubiese ocurrido algo a Julie? –pregunté sin poder contenerme, alterada.

–No me hagas pensar en eso, y tú tampoco lo hagas. De verdad, Alice, tienes que olvidarlo. Eso ya es pasado. Estamos vivos y estamos aquí, con nuestra hija.

Me mordí el labio con impotencia, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Aquello me parecía imposible de creer. Habían intentado matarnos.

– ¡Papi, tienes que comerte una galleta! –Julie irrumpió en el salón como un torbellino, y observó nuestras caras serias. – ¿Qué pasa?

–Nada, princesa. Vamos a comer una galleta –concordó Jasper con ella y, mirándome una última vez, ambos salieron del salón.

Permanecí allí, de pie, durante mucho tiempo. Tanto, que cuando al fin pude recomponerme mínimamente y me dirigí a la cocina para ver qué hacía aquel par, me encontré con Julie enfurruñada, observando a su padre con cara de disgusto.

– ¿Por qué te vas? –le preguntó, intentando sonar molesta, pero el puchero que estaba a punto de formarse en su rostro la delataba.

Yo no supe qué hacer, si quedarme y arriesgarme a que terminara de rompérseme el corazón, o huir para no tener que presenciar aquella escena.

–Julie… los papás y las mamás a veces tienen que… separarse durante un tiempo. ¿Entiendes? –intentó explicarle Jasper, agachado junto a la silla de Julie, pero ella simplemente negó con la cabeza. Se introdujo el pulgar en la boca, cosa que hacía cuando se ponía nerviosa, y parpadeó seguidamente, logrando que dos gruesas lágrimas le rodaran por las mejillas. –No llores, princesa. Me vas a ver todos los días.

Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, sin saber si debía intervenir. Temía que, si lo hacía, me echaría a llorar yo también.

–Pero no quiero que te vayas… –habló con el dedo aún en la boca, y Jasper se lo apartó suavemente.

–Tengo que hacerlo. Pero te prometo que mañana vendré a verte, y pasado, y al siguiente también, y así todos los días.

–No. Quiero que te quedes.

Jasper se pasó una mano por el pelo y me miró, pidiéndome ayuda en silencio. No pude hacerlo, porque no sabía qué decirle a Julie. Ella estaba diciéndole a su padre lo mismo que quería decirle yo, pero no me veía con fuerzas. No, si él no quería quedarse.

Jasper se puso en pie y le acarició el cabello a su hija, que lo observó con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

–Al final te acostumbrarás a esta situación. Te prometo que no dejaré de venir a verte… –pero no pudo seguir hablando, pues Julie saltó de la silla y salió corriendo de la cocina. Acto seguido, subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación.

Me mordí el labio, pero no me moví cuando Jasper pasó por mi lado y subió al piso de arriba.

–No creo que ahora quiera hablar contigo –le aconsejé, yendo detrás de él a la vez que intentaba recomponerme.

–Ya lo sé. Sólo iba a recoger algunas cosas más para llevármelas.

Asentí en silencio, y entonces se me ocurrió algo.

–Oye… –carraspeé, sin saber cómo planteárselo. –No sé cuándo quedamos en que serías tú el que tuviera que irse. Quiero decir que…

–No –me interrumpió. –No pienso hacer tal cosa.

–La casa es tuya.

–No. Es de los dos. Pero no voy a despojaros de vuestro hogar.

–También es el tuyo…

Jasper me miró fijamente, pero no fui capaz de mantenerle la mirada.

–Supongo que… lo era. Siempre le tendré mucho cariño a esta casa.

De acuerdo. Estaba claro que no quería quedarse, así que me limité a suspirar y a quedarme de pie en una esquina de la habitación, viendo cómo llenaba una maleta de ropa. Quince minutos después nos encontrábamos delante de la puerta principal, y esperaba a que Jasper me diera la copia de su llave de la casa. Había insistido diciéndole que no hacía falta que me la diera en aquel momento, pues aquello me confirmaría que nuestra separación era inminente y real, pero él había insistido en hacerlo.

–Cuando quieras arreglaremos el papeleo y todo lo demás –me recordó una vez me entregó la llave.

– ¿Cuándo quiera? ¿Cuándo yo quiera? –estuve a punto de decirle que no lo querría nunca, pero me mordí la lengua. –Tú eres el abogado. Eres tú el que entiende de esto.

–Me refiero a que podemos esperar unos días para empezar con el asunto. Al fin y al cabo, hace sólo tres días aún estábamos en el bosque.

Agaché la cabeza cuando recordé lo que ocurrió en aquel bosque entre ambos, y cerré los ojos. Para él no había significado nada, al contrario que para mí.

–Papi… –la voz queda de Julie me hizo girarme para encontrármela parada al pie de la escalera. Se acercó a su padre lentamente y alzó los brazos, pidiéndole en silencio que la cogiera. Jasper lo hizo sin preguntar y la estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza, consiguiendo que se me llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. – ¿De verdad vendrás a verme todos los días?

–Claro que sí, princesa. Me verás más de lo que crees.

Julie colocó la cabeza bajo la barbilla de su padre, y segundos después le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Te voy a echar de menos, papi –murmuró en voz baja, y tuve que respirar hondo para no ser yo la que diera el espectáculo allí en medio.

–Yo también. Mucho, mucho.

Julie sonrió levemente y, después de que le diera otro beso a su padre, Jasper la dejó en el suelo. Cogió la maleta y abrió la puerta. Durante un largo segundo se quedó mirándome, y tuve la sensación de que quiso acercarse a mí, pero no lo hizo.

–Hasta pronto –se despidió y, mirándonos por última vez, se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Julie me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y casi se arrojó a mis brazos, echándose a llorar con tristeza. No pude hacer nada cuando me ocurrió lo mismo que a ella, así que nos quedamos mucho rato sentadas en el suelo del vestíbulo, consolándonos mutuamente.

A la mañana siguiente decidí que ya era hora de ir a trabajar. Al fin y al cabo, los sábados sólo trabajaba medio día, así que podría pasar la tarde con Julie. Habíamos pasado muy mala noche las dos, pues nos habíamos dormido llorando, yo mucho más tarde que ella. Quería recompensarla, pues sentía que Jasper se había marchado por mi culpa, y en aquellos momentos mi parte cruel me decía que era culpa mía que mi hija fuese tan infeliz. Así que aquella tarde le dedicaría cada minuto de mi tiempo a Julie.

A pesar de que lo intenté, los recuerdos de la noche pasada se agolparon en mi cabeza justo cuando estaba revisando el catálogo del mes siguiente, así que no pude hacer más que cerrarlo con un golpe seco y dejarlo sobre mi mesa. Coloqué mi cabeza entre mis manos y me dije a mí misma que no era el momento para pensar en Jasper, que tenía que trabajar. Y la voz estridente de Rosalie dando gritos no me ayudó a sentirme mejor:

– ¡Te digo que no, James! ¡No pienso devolver esos diseños sólo porque a ti no te gusten!

Ambos entraron en mi despacho en medio de una acalorada discusión que, si más no, me distrajo de mis asquerosos pensamientos anteriores.

– ¡No es sólo que a mí no me gusten! ¡Es que no le gustan a nadie, Rosalie!

– ¡Alice, díselo tú! ¡Dile que lo que quiere hacer es una barbaridad! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

El cambio de tono de voz mi amiga me preocupó, y más cuando me percaté de que me lo estaba preguntando a mí. Pero claro, ¿a quién más si no?

– ¿Qué?

–Tienes muy mala cara, Alice. ¿Estás segura de que ha sido buena idea que hayas venido hoy? Sólo hace dos días que saliste del hospital…

–Estoy bien, Rose.

–No me mientas. Tienes unas ojeras enormes, y esa cara no es precisamente de felicidad. ¿Qué pasa?

–Ya te he dicho que nada, y ahora, ¿podemos hablar de trabajo?

–El trabajo puede esperar –Rosalie se sentó en una de las sillas situada delante de mi escritorio, y me escrutó el rostro en busca de alguna señal que le indicara lo que me ocurría. James, en cambio, se limitó a quedarse de pie, observándonos a ambas. –Ya sé lo que te pasa.

Rodé los ojos. ¿Era adivina o algo así?

–Rose, no creo que puedas saber lo que crees que me pasa sólo indagando en mi rostro.

–Oh, claro que lo sé. ¿Y sabes por qué? –no esperó a que le respondiera. –Porque desde hace un día, hay un tío que se pasea por mi casa con la misma cara de tristeza que tienes tú.

Agaché la cabeza, avergonzada, cuando mi amiga le dio en el clavo.

–No creo que tenga esta misma cara…

–Pues te equivocas. Es la misma. Parece un muerto viviente, un alma en pena, y si quieres que te diga la verdad, estáis empezando a mosquearme.

– ¿A mosquearte? –me había perdido. ¿Ella se iba a mosquear?

–Es que no entiendo a qué viene tanto paripé. Si os duele tanto estar separados, ¿por qué puñetas lo estáis? ¿Es que tanto os cuesta daros cuenta de que os seguís queriendo? ¿O es que simplemente os gusta haceros sufrir mutuamente, y sobretodo a Julie?

Observé a James de reojo, que no había abierto la boca en todo el rato. A pesar de eso, él también parecía molesto, como si no quisiera saber nada del tema.

–No es tan sencillo, Rose. Y creo que ahora no es buen momento para hablar de esto.

–En eso sí que tienes razón… por desgracia. Aún así, prepárate, porque tarde o temprano volveré a sermonearte.

Puse los ojos en blanco y acto seguido le pedí a James que se sentara al lado de Rosalie.

– ¿Os parece bien si nos ponemos a trabajar ya?

* * *

**¡Hola!  
**

**Todas sabíamos que este capítulo llegaría (pobrecita Julie), y ya me sabe mal hacerles sufrir tantísimo, pero es lo que hay. He de deciros que el fic está llegando al final, pues sólo quedan dos capítulos más y el epílogo, así que ya falta muy poquito para el desenlace :)  
**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy (acepto los tomates que me queráis lanzar xD) y que me lo digáis con un review.  
**

**¡Hasta pronto! Xo  
**


	20. Capítulo 19

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 19-**

**Alice**

Un par de semanas después, mi vida había vuelto relativamente a la normalidad, aunque seguía sin acostumbrarme a que Jasper no estuviera en casa. Rosalie no dejaba de decirme que no podíamos seguir así, porque el no hablar no ayudaba en nada, y con esas palabras me recordaba la conversación que tuvimos el día siguiente de que me sermoneara en mi propio despacho: aquel domingo, Rose y yo habíamos decidido irnos a la piscina para entretener a Julie y de paso para ponernos al día, así que llamé a Bella para preguntarle si le apetecería venir con nosotras, y aceptó encantada.

De ese modo, los hombres estarían tranquilos para pasar el día hablando de fútbol, de mujeres, o lo que les apeteciera. A Julie le encantó la idea de ir a la piscina con Nessie, a pesar de que no se me hacía demasiado apetecible dejar que las dos estuviesen solas en el agua. Por eso, colocamos las toallas cerca de la piscina infantil para tenerlas vigiladas. Y fue cuando nos sentamos a tomar el sol que Rosalie me abordó sin piedad:

–Ya puedes estar explicándonos todo lo que sea que debes explicarnos.

Alcé una ceja, pero ellas no lo notaron por culpa de mis gafas de sol.

–No tengo nada que explicaros.

–Ya, claro. Por eso tengo a uno de los mejores amigos de mi marido durmiendo en mi sofá desde hace dos días.

Bella soltó una risita y yo me limité a suspirar sonoramente.

– ¿Por qué os cuesta tanto creer que vamos a divorciarnos?

–Porque dos personas que se quieren y que tienen una hija en común no tienen por qué divorciarse.

–Él no me quiere.

–No es cierto –me contradijo Rosalie severamente. –Si vieras cómo está, entenderías por qué lo sé. Apenas habla con nosotros, y camina por la casa como si su cuerpo no pudiera soportar su peso.

–Fue él quien decidió marcharse. Yo no le pedí que lo hiciera –me defendí, pues no quería ser la mala de la película a pesar de que llevaba días culpándome de eso mismo.

–Pero… ¿le pediste que se quedara? –ésa vez fue Bella la que me preguntó.

Me mordí el labio inferior y ladeé la cabeza, mirando a las niñas jugar en el agua.

–No… Pero porque estaba claro que no quería quedarse. Ya os he dicho que no me quiere y que no quiere estar conmigo.

–Y yo te digo que sí te quiere, pero tiene miedo. Al igual que tú –me respondió Rosalie.

–Yo no tengo miedo de nada.

–Claro que sí. No habéis hablado de vuestra situación porque tenéis miedo de que el otro os diga lo que no queréis oír, ¿comprendes?

No me dio tiempo a responder, pues Bella intervino con rapidez:

–O sea, que tú no le pediste que se quedara porque tenías miedo de que te dijera que no quería hacerlo, y él se marchó porque creía que tú no querías tenerle en casa.

–Perfectamente resumido –la alabó Rosalie con una sonrisa que se le borró inmediatamente cuando me miró.

–No es así. No sabéis lo que ocurrió en el bosque, así que jamás me entenderéis –mascullé molesta.

Estaba harta de que todos me dijeran lo que tenía que hacer a pesar de que era consciente de que lo hacían con buena intención.

–Entonces, explícanoslo. Somos tus amigas, Alice, sólo queremos ayudarte.

Después de unos cuantos segundos en silencio me dispuse a hablar:

–Me dejó claro que no quería tener nada más conmigo –confesé avergonzada. Me daba vergüenza admitirlo, pero tenía que sacarlo para que las palabras que Jasper había pronunciado en el bosque dejaran de dolerme tanto.

– ¿Te dijo que no te quería? ¿Así sin más? –inquirió Bella abriendo los ojos de par en par.

–No. Pero… –no sabía si debía explicarles con más detalles lo que ocurrió. –Me rechazó, ¿de acuerdo?

Ambas se quedaron calladas de golpe, observándome con cara de sorpresa.

–Eso quiere decir que… ¿te le insinuaste?

Me ruboricé al escuchar aquellas palabras.

–Lo hice porque pensé que él sentía lo mismo que yo. Si no, nunca lo hubiera hecho.

–No tienes de qué avergonzarte. Al fin y al cabo, sigue siendo tu marido.

Asentí en silencio, sin saber qué más decir.

–Pero entonces él debió de darte alguna señal que te indicara que sentía lo mismo por ti, ¿no? Porque acabas de decir que no te le habrías insinuado si no hubieras pensado que él sentía lo mismo.

Rodé los ojos a sabiendas que no podían verme a través de las gafas de sol, pero asentí de nuevo, poniéndome nerviosa.

–Se portó muy bien conmigo en el bosque… No sé explicarlo, pero se preocupó mucho por mí.

Rosalie alzó una ceja, como si mi respuesta no hubiese sido lo bastante satisfactoria para ella.

– ¿Sólo por eso?

–Y porque nos acostamos, ¿vale? –les solté de repente, consiguiendo que se quedaran pasmadas.

No abrieron la boca en los siguientes veinte segundos, logrando que toda la sangre de mi rostro se arremolinara en mis mejillas. Al fin y al cabo, eran mis mejores amigas y podía explicárselo todo, ¿no?

– ¿Os… acostasteis? ¿En el bosque? –me hacía gracia ver a Rosalie sin palabras. Era algo muy extraño, la verdad.

–Sí… Ni siquiera yo sé cómo pasó –agaché la cabeza y me toqueteé los dedos con nerviosismo.

–Bueno, está claro cómo pasó –intervino Bella sin mirarme.

Puse los ojos en blanco, pero me decidí a explicarles lo que faltaba para que me dejaran en paz de una vez:

–Por ese motivo pensé que Jasper aún sentía algo por mí y que podíamos salvar nuestro matrimonio. Claro que, ahora que lo pienso, el sexo es un motivo muy pobre para que un matrimonio sobreviva.

–Cierto. El sexo no lo es todo, pero ayuda bastante.

–Pero no se puede convertir en el bote salvavidas de un matrimonio, ¿verdad?

–No, eso sí que no –me aclaró Rosalie. –Tiene que haber algo más aparte de lujuria y, sinceramente, creo que entre vosotros hay mucho más que eso.

–En aquel momento me pareció que lo había. Es que me trató tan… bien. Durante esos días apenas discutimos y nos tratamos como solíamos hacerlo antes. Me gustó saber que no había cambiado tanto como yo pensaba –admití, jugueteando con la toalla en la que estaba sentada.

– ¿Y qué ocurrió para que cambiaras de opinión?

–Ya los lo he dicho –protesté malhumorada. ¿Desde cuándo eran tan entrometidas? –Después de que… de lo que ocurrió, me insinué y él me dijo que lo que había sucedido había sido un error.

Rosalie frunció el ceño y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

–Pues no lo entiendo. Pero sigo pensando que lo hizo porque tenía miedo.

– ¿Pero miedo de qué? Si estaba claro que yo quería… continuar. No quería que la relación que estábamos manteniendo en el bosque se disolviera. ¿Ni siquiera fue capaz de entenderlo?

–Yo creo que no se trata de eso –intervino Bella, pensativa. –Creo que, como dice Rosalie, tuvo miedo de implicarse demasiado y de que después tú te encargaras de desilusionarlo. Así que te desilusionó él a ti antes.

–Pues no entiendo desde cuándo es tan cobarde –musité molesta. –Antes siempre había luchado por lo que quería. Ahora se esconde tras un muro para no salir herido.

–Tal vez se haya cansado de luchar. Tal vez quiera que luches tú por él –mencionó Rosalie observándose atentamente las uñas, lanzándome una clara indirecta.

–No es cosa mía. Yo hice lo que tenía que hacer. Él me rechazó, así que si quiere algo, ya sabe dónde estoy.

Mis amigas me observaron con lástima, pero entonces Julie me llamó a gritos, y yo se lo agradecí enormemente. De ese modo no tendría que continuar lidiando con mis declaraciones acerca de mi no-relación con Jasper.

Unos cuantos golpes en la puerta de mi despacho me sobresaltaron, devolviéndome repentinamente a la realidad. Vi a James asomar la cabeza por la rendija de la puerta, y asentí con una sonrisa, indicándole que podía pasar.

–Hola, James.

–Hey, preciosa. ¿Cómo estás?

–Bien, bien. Algo distraída hoy, pero bien. ¿Y tú?

–Perfectamente.

Parecía algo nervioso cuando se sentó enfrente de mí, pues no dejó de toquetearse las manos y de carraspear innecesariamente, por lo que me decidí a preguntar:

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –asintió con rapidez. – ¿Hay algún problema con algún diseño?

–No. Necesito que hablemos de algo… de un tema personal.

–James… estamos en horas de trabajo, y…

–Lo sé, lo sé. Pero necesito hablarlo contigo, por favor.

Consideraba que el pobre hombre estaba lo bastante agitado como para dejar a un lado mi trabajo durante unos minutos para atender su problema.

– ¿De qué se trata? –inquirí con preocupación.

James respiró hondo y después clavó su intensa mirada azul en mí.

–Creo que… ya hace tiempo que sabes lo que siento por ti, Alice.

No, por favor. No en ese instante.

–James… –empecé, poniéndome nerviosa yo también, pero James me interrumpió:

–Déjame hablar, por favor. Necesito que lo sepas –asentí lentamente, indicándole que continuara si así lo deseaba. –Estoy loco por ti desde que nos conocimos hace tantos años, y siempre he mantenido las distancias por respeto a tu matrimonio. Pero ahora que sé que Jasper se ha ido de casa y que parece que vuestro matrimonio se ha roto, quiero que sepas que voy a luchar por nosotros. He esperado demasiado por ti, Alice.

–James, de verdad, ahora no es un buen momento para esto…

–Lo sé, pero no te estoy pidiendo que salgas conmigo ahora. Sé que necesitas tiempo, y yo te daré todo el que necesites. Pero voy a conquistarte, y espero que me permitas hacerlo.

No supe qué contestarle, así que me mantuve callada al ver que, al parecer, su discurso no había terminado:

–Siempre envidié a Jasper por tenerte, y lo odié cuando supe que no te hacía feliz. Él tenía lo que yo más deseaba y no supo valorarlo. Por eso me gustaría que supieras que siempre que me necesites estaré aquí. Ahora como tu amigo, pero más adelante como algo más. E incluso me encantaría que alguna vez pensaras en mí como… en un futuro marido.

Abrí los ojos como platos al escuchar sus palabras, y me quedé lívida. ¿De verdad acababa de decirme tal cosa? ¡Ni siquiera estaba aún divorciada de Jasper!

–Sé que lo del matrimonio es muy precipitado, Alice, porque… aún no estás divorciada de Jasper, pero realmente me gustaría que te lo pensaras. Adoro a Julie, ya lo sabes, y me encantaría que fuera mi…

–Pero no lo es, James –no pude continuar callada. –Y… perdona que te lo diga, pero no va a serlo. Julie ya tiene un padre, y pase lo que pase con nuestras vidas a partir de ahora, siempre lo tendrá.

–Lo sé, no quería molestarte. Yo sólo…

–James, no sigas, por favor. Me siento muy halagada por todo lo que me has dicho, de verdad, pero… Somos amigos.

Su rostro se ensombreció, y sentí la imperiosa necesidad de ponerme en pie.

–Pero quiero que seamos algo más.

–No vamos a serlo jamás –declaré, mostrándome serena por fuera pero temblando por dentro. –Siento tener que sonar así de cruel, pero cuanto antes te hagas a la idea, mejor. Sabes que te quiero muchísimo, pero jamás podré verte como algo más que un amigo.

–Alice… eso lo dices porque siempre nos hemos tratado de esa forma, pero si…

–No. James, no quiero que me conquistes, pero no es por ti. Lo que pasa es que no quiero que me conquiste nadie, ¿comprendes?

–Perfectamente. Pero te he dicho que te daría tiempo. Sé que ahora mismo lo que menos te apetece es meterte de cabeza en otra relación.

–No, James, no lo entiendes. No necesito tiempo para nada, porque no voy a estar con ningún otro hombre jamás.

Parpadeó seguidamente, como si le costara comprender mis palabras.

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque sigo enamorada de Jasper.

Ya está. Ya lo había dicho. Y no había sido tan malo admitirlo. Los ojos de James se abrieron de par en par, atónitos.

– ¿Qué? Pero… no lo comprendo. Se portó muy mal contigo…

–Y yo me porté mal con él.

– ¡No te merece!

–Puede que así sea, pero no puedo evitarlo. Le amo, James. Siempre lo he hecho, desde que le conocí hace muchísimos años, y sé que así será siempre.

–No, no puedes saberlo. ¡El no sabe valorarte!

–Te lo repetiré por última vez, James: no puedo evitarlo. Le amo, ¿de acuerdo? –se lo dije lentamente para que lo procesara bien. – ¿Crees que no he llorado veces por esto? ¿Por no poder amar a otra persona? Siempre he pensado que sería muy feliz estando contigo, pero al fin y al cabo sólo han sido eso: pensamientos.

–Ahora pueden dejar de serlo. Hagámoslos realidad, Alice. ¡Ahora es nuestro momento!

Se había levantado de la silla y se había acercado a mí, pero yo no me había dado cuenta.

–No. James, por favor, entiéndelo. Me duele mucho tener que hablarte así, pero no quiero perder tu amistad. Por mucho que esté convencida de que mi historia con Jasper está acabada, sé que jamás existirá otro hombre que me haga sentir lo que siento cuando estoy con él.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas tras admitir todo lo que sentía por mi todavía marido, y me sobresalté cuando sentí las manos de James en mis mejillas. Supe lo que tenía planeado hacer, y en vez de apartarme, dejé que lo hiciera. Me besó, lentamente al principio, y con más ansia después. Yo, por el contrario, apenas me moví, pues no estaba sintiendo nada. No podía comparar aquel beso con los de Jasper, ya que la diferencia era notable, al menos para mí. Quería que James se diera cuenta de que lo que acababa de decirle era cierto, y demostrándoselo era el único modo de hacerlo.

Me miró fijamente cuando se apartó de mí, alejando sus manos de mi rostro, y sus ojos se entristecieron.

–Lo siento –musité. –Pero nunca he querido mentirte. Te acabo de decir lo que siento por él y lo que siento por ti, y ya ves que son cosas diferentes.

Se alejó de mí, derrotado, y se pasó las manos por el pelo.

–Sinceramente, Alice, no te entiendo. ¿Te gusta sentirte poco valorada?

–No es eso. Jasper dejó de valorarme porque yo dejé de valorarle a él. Lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros no es de tu incumbencia, pero él jamás me ha hecho sentir así intencionadamente. Él siempre me ha amado, a mí y a nuestra hija, con locura. Y aunque te pese, yo también le he amado, le sigo amando y seguiré haciéndolo.

James asintió en silencio, y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

–De acuerdo, Alice. Respetaré tu decisión a pesar de que pienso que te estás equivocando.

Me encogí de hombros con una sonrisa.

–Gracias.

Se quedó mirándome fijamente durante unos largos segundos. Acto seguido, se dio la vuelta y musitó quedamente:

–Continuaré con mi trabajo –sin decir nada más salió de mi despacho sin dar ningún portazo, cosa que agradecí, y me senté en mi silla intentando recuperarme de lo que acababa de pasar.

A pesar de eso, no pude hacerlo durante mucho tiempo porque, después de mirar el reloj, me levanté como si tuviera un resorte en la silla. Llegaba tarde a mi cita con el médico.

* * *

**Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno, al menos una de las dos partes ya ha aceptado lo que siente. Ahora falta esperar a ver qué opina la otra parte ;) Ya sabéis que a partir de aquí sólo nos queda un capítulo más y el epílogo... ¿Qué creéis? ¿Habrá final feliz o no?  
**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y que me lo digáis con un bonito review :)  
**

**¡Hasta pronto! Xo  
**


	21. Capítulo 20

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 20-**

**Jasper**

Maldije groseramente a todos los papeles que se habían mezclado sobre mi mesa, porque aquella no era la primera vez que me ocurría. Por desgracia, era la tercera. Mi concentración había disminuido notablemente en aquellas últimas semanas, y ya ni siquiera era capaz de enfrascarme en ninguno de los casos que me habían sido asignados. Antes habían sido mi vía de escape para evadirme de la dolorosa realidad en la que vivía; en aquellos momentos, en cambio, sólo conseguían agobiarme y enfadarme cada vez más. Por eso había mezclado sin darme cuenta varios folios de un caso con los de otro, y como mi cabeza no funcionaba todo lo bien que debería, no era capaz de diferenciarlos.

Descolgué el teléfono, marqué el número pertinente y me lo puse en la oreja:

– _¿Se le ofrece algo, señor?_

– ¿Lucy? ¿Puedes venir un momento, por favor?

–_Ahora mismo, señor._

En menos de un minuto, la nueva secretaria que me habían asignado hizo acto de presencia con una sonrisa en su rostro. Era muy jovencita, y también encantadora. Por eso era tan amiga de Ángela, pues ambas eran muy parecidas en lo que a carácter se refería. Me tranquilizaba no tenerla todo el día detrás, buscando mi aprobación para todo e insistiéndome para que le hiciera caso. Al parecer, ya tenía novio, y yo que me alegraba. A pesar de eso, en los pocos días que llevaba trabajando conmigo, me había demostrado que era una jovencita muy eficiente a la que le interesaba su trabajo, y eso era lo único que a mí me importaba.

– ¿Qué necesita, señor?

–Siento tener que comunicarte que tienes un jefe incompetente –sonrió levemente cuando me vio con un montoncito de folios en cada mano. – ¿Te importaría ordenarlos por casos? –pregunté, avergonzado.

–Claro que no, señor. En diez minutos se los traigo –cogió los papeles y los colocó todos en un montoncito. – ¿Necesita algo más?

–No, Lucy, gracias.

Asintió lentamente y, acto seguido, se dio la vuelta y salió de mi despacho sin apenas hacer ruido.

Cuando volví a quedarme solo, respiré hondo y me senté en mi asiento de cuero. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, pues los sentía cansados. ¿Cómo no? Hacía más de una semana que no dormía de un tirón toda la noche, y era plenamente consciente de a qué se debía mi insomnio. Temía que cualquier día de esos, cuando fuera a mi antigua casa para ver a Julie, Alice me pediría que empezara a trabajar en los papeles del divorcio. Esa sola idea me aterraba. No quería separarme de ella, y tampoco de Julie. Sólo pensar en tener que ver a mi hija una vez cada dos semanas, o más, conseguía ponerme los pelos de punta. Pero no sólo por Julie, sino también por Alice. Había mantenido la cordura más o menos intacta porque la había visto cada día desde que me marché, pues no había faltado a ninguna cita con Julie, pero no quería ni pensar en lo que me ocurriría si alguna vez me enteraba de que Alice salía con otro hombre. Estaba seguro de que no sería capaz de sobrevivir así.

El sonido estridente del teléfono me sobresaltó, y lo atendí con rapidez sólo para no tener que escuchar de nuevo aquel ruido:

– ¿Diga?

–_Señor Whitlock, aquí hay un caballero que desea hablar con usted. Le he dicho que está muy ocupado, ¿quiere que le diga que venga en otra ocasión o que me deje el recado? _

¿Un caballero? Emmett no podía ser, pues ese chalado entraba en mi despacho como si fuera su propia casa, así que descartado. Edward había vuelto a Richmond junto con Bella y Nessie hacía unos cuantos días, así que tampoco. Me picaba la curiosidad.

– Dile que pase, Ángela.

–_Como quiera, señor _–dicho esto me colgó, y menos de un minuto después, el "caballero" que me buscaba entró en mi despacho.

Y era ni más ni menos que James, la última persona a la que yo deseaba ver en esos momentos. Bueno, no la última, pero no era de las primeras, tampoco. Lo observé de arriba abajo, sorprendido hasta decir basta. ¿Se podía saber qué diablos…? Oh, no, por favor…

– ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Alice? –me levanté de mi silla como un desquiciado y lo observé con los ojos abiertos de par en par, con un nudo en el estómago.

–No, que yo sepa. Está… bien –respondió, observándome con una ceja alzada.

Solté todo el aire que había estado reteniendo en mis pulmones y volví a sentarme.

–Entonces… ¿a qué se debe tu visita? Porque como te ha dicho mi secretaria, estoy ocupado.

–Si quieres que te sea sincero, no he venido por gusto. No es que tenga muchas ganas de verte después de todo lo que le has hecho a Alice, pero estoy aquí por ella.

Entonces fue mi turno para alzar una ceja.

– ¿Y tú qué diablos sabes sobre lo que ha ocurrido entre Alice y yo? Y sobretodo, ¿qué te importa?

–Pues me importa mucho, porque estoy loco por ella.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, sintiéndome furioso, pero lo disimulé carraspeando. ¿Qué quería? ¿Que nos batiésemos en duelo para ver quién se quedaba con Alice?

– ¿Y qué esperas que te diga? –intenté sonar todo lo indiferente que mis nervios a flor de piel me permitieron, pues estaba a punto de saltar sobre ese personaje para molerlo a palos.

–Me gustaría que supieras que le he pedido que se case conmigo.

Estuve a punto de atragantarme con mi propia saliva y me invadió la palidez. ¿Que había hecho qué?

– ¿Cómo? –comencé a respirar agitadamente y me puse en pie. Me froté la barbilla con una mano y me pasé la otra por el pelo. Aquello no podía ser cierto. ¿Qué puñetas estaba ocurriendo? Me paseé por casi todo mi despacho sin decir nada más, tan nervioso como estaba.

–Como lo has oído.

– ¿Y ella qué ha dicho? –inquirí, notando el temblor casi descontrolado de mis manos.

James agachó la cabeza y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

–Me ha dicho que no. Me ha rechazado –estuve a punto de ponerme a saltar como un lunático tras escuchar su respuesta, pero me contuve. –No está enamorada de mí, por desgracia, a pesar de que yo jamás le haría lo que tú le hiciste.

Rodé los ojos, harto de sus acusaciones.

– ¿Y para qué has venido? ¿Para decirme que Alice te ha rechazado?

–No. Para que dejes de ser tan imbécil y vayas a buscarla ahora mismo. –Parpadeé sorprendido ante sus francas palabras. –Me ha rechazado porque sigue amándote, aunque yo he intentado por todos los medios hacer que se replanteara mejor su decisión. Por eso, si no me importara tanto como lo hace, no estaría aquí ahora. Quiero que sea feliz por encima de todo, y si no puede serlo conmigo, estaría bien que lo fuera con la persona con la que realmente desea estar.

No podía creerme todo lo que acababa de soltar por la boca. ¿Alice continuaba amándome?

–Pero…

–No. Nada de peros. Has sido un auténtico capullo con ella, y te aseguro que te odio con cada fibra de mi ser, pero quiero muchísimo a Alice y quiero que sea feliz de una vez. Aunque me duela, parece ser que tú eres el único que puede conseguirlo.

– ¿Eso te ha dicho?

–Más o menos, lo que me ha dicho ha sido que tú eres el hombre al que amará siempre, pase lo que pase, y que jamás habrá otro. Yo creo que se equivoca, pero no he sido capaz de hacerla entrar en razón. Y… podría haber sido un cerdo y no haberte dicho nada de lo que te estoy diciendo, pero a ella la quiero mucho más de lo que te odio a ti, así que… hazla feliz de una vez. Vuelve con ella y con Julie, y dales todo lo que se merecen.

Estuve a punto de echar a correr, pero no podía hacerlo. No aún.

– ¿Vas a moverte o te vas a quedar ahí quieto como has estado haciendo últimamente?

–Es que… todo esto es… –estaba demasiado pasmado como para hacer algo coherente.

–Por Dios… ¿Quieres que te haga un plano? ¿O es que simplemente eres idiota? –James perdió los nervios. –Alice te ama, y eso es lo único que debería importarte. No te lo pienses tanto.

Tenía razón, así que sin apenas detenerme cogí mi americana y me la puse. Me la abroché de malas maneras y pasé por delante de James, aunque me detuve un segundo.

–Sé que me odias, y quiero que sepas que yo también te odio a ti, pero gracias.

Rodó los ojos exageradamente, pero después asintió levemente con la cabeza. Cuando salí de mi despacho, me encontré con Lucy de cara.

–Señor, ya he ordenado…

– ¡Lo siento, ahora no puedo! ¡Déjalos en mi mesa! –fue lo último que dije cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y me arrojé dentro como un poseso.

Ya era hora de recuperar a mi familia.

.

.

**Alice**

Estaba asombrada con la noticia, y realmente llevaba estándolo desde hacía un día. Simplemente no podía creer que mis suposiciones hubieran sido ciertas, aunque bueno, ya había pasado por aquello una vez, así que no era tan novata en el tema… Me mordí el labio y sonreí levemente sin poder creérmelo. A pesar de toda mi emoción, sabía que aún podía sentirme más feliz, pero sólo me faltaba alguien para completar mi felicidad.

El sonido del timbre me sacó de mis ensoñaciones, y aunque me sobresalté, no se me borró la sonrisa de la cara. Me levanté del sofá lentamente y me encaminé hacia el vestíbulo para abrir la puerta. Había estado ahí sentada durante un buen rato, después de que Julie se quedara dormida en su cama. Mi hija no solía echar siestas, pero me alegraba enormemente que hubiese escogido aquella tarde para dormir un rato. De ese modo pude pensar en esa noticia que tan feliz me había hecho a pesar de la tristeza que aún invadía gran parte de mi corazón. Sabía que tendría que contárselo a alguien pronto, pero temía que la persona a la que quería decírselo primero volviera a rechazarme. Si ese fuera el caso, estaba segura de que me costaría mucho superarlo.

Dejando a un lado los pensamientos negativos, abrí la puerta con lentitud, sorprendiéndome a más no poder al ver a Jasper delante de mí. Durante un segundo quise arrojarme a sus brazos y contárselo todo, pero me refrené al recordar nuestra extraña situación.

–Hola –musité sin poder apartar la mirada de él, pero me sorprendió más el hecho de que él pareciera no poder apartarla de mí.

– ¿Puedo pasar?

Asentí lentamente, percatándome de que llevaba la americana mal abrochada. Una vez ambos estuvimos dentro, no nos dijimos nada. Sólo nos miramos, como si estuviésemos reconociéndonos después de mucho tiempo. Me aclaré la voz cuando me di cuenta de que era preciso que dijera cualquier cosa:

– ¿Ha… ocurrido algo en el bufete? ¿O es que has salido antes del trabajo?

–Nada de eso. Yo… quería hablar contigo.

Se me atoró la respiración en la garganta. ¿Quería hablar conmigo? ¿Del divorcio? No, por favor. Aquel no era un buen momento… No estaba preparada para eso aún.

–Jasper… no sé si ahora debemos hablar de esto.

– ¿Cómo que no? Tenemos que hacerlo ahora mismo –insistió. –No podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo, Alice.

Su insistencia me dolió, y tuve que agachar la cabeza para que no viera la mueca de desconsuelo que adornó mi rostro.

–Sé que deberíamos haberlo hablado antes, pero no podía hacerlo. Yo… –me mordí el labio, sintiéndome impotente. Quería decirle que no deseaba divorciarme de él, pero si eso era lo que él quería, lo haría sólo para que fuera feliz.

–A mí me ocurría lo mismo, pero no puedo seguir así. Necesito que arreglemos todo esto, por favor.

Respiré hondo, intentando no echarme a llorar por nuestro divorcio inminente, pero me sorprendí extremadamente cuando sentí los dedos de Jasper alzarme la barbilla hasta que pude mirarlo directamente.

–Te amo –fue lo único que me dijo, dejándome boquiabierta.

– ¿Qué?

–Que te amo, Alice. Que no puedo pasar un día más alejado de ti, y tampoco de Julie.

Parpadeé seguidamente, pensando que le había escuchado mal.

–Pero… tú… querías hablar del divorcio.

Dio un paso atrás, como si acabara de abofetearle, y me miró con tristeza.

– ¿Quieres hablar del divorcio?

– ¡No! –alcé la voz. – ¿No has venido a eso?

Su rostro se suavizó visiblemente.

–Alice, acabo de decirte que te amo. ¿Crees que lo que más me apetece ahora es hablar de nuestro asqueroso divorcio? Sólo quiero que me digas que tú también me amas y que estás harta de toda esta situación.

No me di cuenta, pero los ojos se me habían llenado de lágrimas de felicidad.

–Claro que te amo, pedazo de imbécil. ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? ¿No te diste cuenta en el bosque?

Agachó la cabeza, claramente avergonzado, y yo esperé pacientemente a que se decidiera a responder.

–Pensé que te había malinterpretado. Todo lo que ocurrió en el bosque fue… extraño. En un momento estábamos discutiendo y al siguiente parecía que nada hubiese pasado. Tenía miedo, Alice –me confesó. –Me aterraba la idea de malinterpretar tus actos, tus palabras, y hacer algo que consiguiera alejarte de mí definitivamente. Por eso me alejé yo antes, y justo ahora me he dado cuenta del error que cometí.

Y fue entonces cuando me arrojé a sus brazos sin más miramientos, cansada de la poca distancia que nos separaba. Lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas y me permití llorar, sintiéndome rodeada por sus brazos.

–Siento haber sido tan lento. Siento haberme portado como un cerdo contigo. Siento haber reaccionado tan tarde. Siento…

–Vale, vale –me separé mínimamente de él y le miré a los ojos. Jasper, por su parte, se encargó de enjugar las lágrimas que corrían libres por mis mejillas. –Yo también siento todo lo malo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros. Jamás volveré a dejar de lado nuestro matrimonio, y jamás voy a dejar de amarte.

Sonrió ampliamente y frotó su nariz contra la mía, haciéndome sonreír también.

–Eso me lo han dicho esta mañana, ¿sabes? –fruncí el ceño, desconcertada. ¿De qué estaba hablando? –Me avergüenza admitirlo, pero si estoy aquí es gracias a James.

– ¿A James?

–Ha venido a hablar conmigo. Me ha abierto los ojos, Alice. Creo que debes aumentarle el sueldo.

Sonreí levemente, y escondí mi rostro en su cuello.

–Espero que no te haya dicho nada malo de mí.

–Al contrario. El pobre está tan colado por ti como yo, pero que sepas que yo lo estoy más –sonreí al escuchar sus palabras. –Me gustaría que supieras que no voy a volver a perderte, Alice. Haré lo que haga falta para mantener nuestro matrimonio a flote. Esta vez, sí.

–Lo sé –volvieron a superarme las lágrimas, y me dije a mí misma que esa sensiblería se debía a mi estado.

– ¿Qué pasa? –se separó lentamente de mí y me miró fijamente. – ¿Es que no quieres que vuelva?

Volví a sonreír entre lágrimas.

–Jasper, acabo de decirte que te amo. ¿Crees que lo que más me apetece ahora es que vuelvas a alejarte de mí? –Sonrió ampliamente al darse cuenta de que esas palabras las había dicho él poco antes, consiguiendo que me temblaran las rodillas. Le acaricié la nuca suavemente y me preparé mentalmente para darle la noticia: –Además… nuestro futuro hijo necesitará tener a su padre cerca, ¿no crees?

Dejó de sonreír al instante, se puso tenso y empalideció de golpe.

– ¿De qué estás hablando?

No pude evitar sonreír ampliamente, presintiendo su reacción y esperándola:

–Estoy embarazada.

Al segundo siguiente me encontré rodeada completamente por él y por sus labios, que se unieron a los míos con un entusiasmo arrebatador. Mis manos se movieron por inercia colocándose alrededor de su cuello, y mis dedos se enroscaron en su cabello, consiguiendo que me besara con más intensidad.

Pocos segundos después se alejó de mí para hablar:

– ¿Estás segura? –preguntó con la respiración agitada por los nervios, por la emoción y por el beso que acabábamos de compartir.

Asentí lentamente, uniendo nuestras frentes sin dejar de acariciarle la nuca.

–Ayer fui al médico y me lo confirmó. ¿Estás contento?

Se mordió el labio sin dejar de sonreír y volvió a besarme, con más lentitud esa vez.

–Contento no es la palabra adecuada. Estoy eufórico, y si no me pongo a saltar y a gritar es porque no quiero dejar de abrazarte ni de besarte.

Escondió el rostro en mi cuello y me apretó aún más contra su cuerpo.

– ¿Papi? –la voz emocionada de Julie me hizo sonreír, y me alejé un poco de Jasper para que pudiera estar por su hija.

–Hola, princesa –se acercó a ella, que había bajado las escaleras corriendo, la cogió en brazos y la llenó de besos que la hicieron reír.

– ¿A dónde vamos a ir hoy? –le preguntó a su padre, pues cada vez que Jasper había venido a ver a Julie en las dos últimas semanas se la había llevado a dar paseos cortos.

–Hoy nos vamos a quedar aquí.

– ¿Y te vas a quedar más rato que ayer?

–No, mi amor –Julie frunció el ceño, desilusionada. –No me voy a volver a ir.

– ¿Te vas a quedar con nosotras? –inquirió ella, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

–Sí, princesa. Papá se queda a vivir con vosotras otra vez.

Julie gritó de felicidad y se aferró con fuerza al cuello de su padre, dándole sonoros besos en las mejillas. Yo sonreí entre lágrimas, y me acerqué a ellos cuando Jasper levantó un brazo para rodearme con él. Me besó la frente y apoyó la barbilla en mi cabeza.

–Huy, casi se me olvida –comentó de repente. Dejó a Julie en el suelo y dejó de abrazarme. –Tengo algo para vosotras, porque no he venido solo.

Fruncí el ceño sin comprender.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

–Ahora vengo –abrió la puerta y salió al exterior. –No espiéis, que es una sorpresa –nos guiñó el ojo, y tanto Julie como yo nos miramos sin saber qué esperar.

Un minuto después, Jasper entró de nuevo en la casa llevando en brazos a un cachorro blanco con manchas marrones repartidas por la parte superior del lomo, las orejas y alrededor de los ojos.

– ¡Un perrito! –exclamó Julie acercándose a su padre como una bala para coger a la cría. Observé al animal, que no tendría más de un mes de vida, y se me encogió el corazón. Era una preciosidad. – ¿Nos lo podemos quedar, mami? ¡Por fa! ¡Por fa!

Observé a Jasper, que se había colocado a mi lado y había rodeado mis hombros con su brazo.

– ¿Quién te lo ha dado?

–Emmett me habló de una protectora de animales, y allí una perra tuvo crías. Es un Jack Russell, así que es una buena raza. ¿Nos lo podemos quedar? –me preguntó él también, haciendo pucheros.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Era más infantil él que nuestra hija.

– ¡Mira mami! –Julie me lo entregó, y una vez lo tuve en brazos, no pude negarme.

–El perrito se queda –declaré con una sonrisa, logrando que Julie se abrazara a mis piernas. Pero su abrazo no duró mucho, pues me arrebató al cachorrito de las manos y lo colocó en el suelo.

Entonces, Jasper volvió a abrazarme y a besarme, dejándome descolocada. Cuando nos separamos, observamos a nuestra hija jugando con el perrito, y apoyé la mejilla en el pecho de mi marido. Ya volvíamos a ser una familia.

* * *

**Creo que ahora no merezco tomatazos ¿o sí? Nah xD Aquí tenéis el final feliz que todas estábais esperando, y espero que os haya encantado. No os podéis quejar, porque van a tener un bebé e incluso un perrito ;)  
Además, opino que debemos hacerle un monumento a James (por una vez, el hombre se ha portado bien), y no os enfadéis con Jasper, que el pobre hombre estaba que se subía por las paredes xD  
**

**Si me acuerdo, subiré algunas fotos a mi álbum de Picasa para ilustrar algún detalle de la historia. En el siguiente episodio os dejaré el link ;) Y nada, espero que os haya gustado mucho el último capítulo, y no me queda más que ponerme triste porque el siguiente ya es el último :(  
**

**¡Hasta pronto! Xo  
**


	22. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Epílogo-**

**Alice**

**Un año después**

Coloqué la última bandeja de comida sobre la mesa y me senté en la silla, dispuesta a comenzar a cenar, pero aún faltaba el plato principal. Tanto Rosalie como Bella me habían imitado y se habían sentado a mi lado, dejándome en el medio de ambas. Los tres hombres estaban alrededor de la barbacoa, pero no dejaban de hablar, para nuestra desgracia.

–Señores, tenemos hambre –se quejó Rosalie observándolos con el ceño fruncido.

–Estamos terminando de chamuscar la carne, esposa mía, así que ten paciencia –respondió Emmett con un movimiento de la mano que indicaba desgana.

–Pues yo creo que el único que está trabajando es Jasper, así que menos hablar y más ayudar –intervine yo con una sonrisa divertida, consiguiendo que mi marido me guiñara un ojo en señal de agradecimiento.

–Perdona, Alice, pero tu marido no sabe hacer barbacoas. La carne se le está quedando cruda –añadió Edward, recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte de Jasper que nos hizo reír a todas.

–Pues si no te gusta como cocino, hazlo tú, listo.

Jasper se quitó el delantal y se lo entregó a Edward de malas maneras, aunque bromeando. En el fondo sabía que a Jasper no le entusiasmaba hacer barbacoas, pero como Julie y yo habíamos estado tan emocionadas por hacer una, el buenazo de mi marido había aceptado. Claro que también se había ofrecido a preparar la carne, y que yo supiera, no lo había hecho nunca. Pero no podía culparle por querer intentarlo.

No obstante, Jasper se acercó a nosotras y se detuvo delante del capazo de Ethan. Cogió a nuestro bebé en brazos y se dedicó a pasearse con él por el jardín. Siempre que veía aquella estampa se me hacía de lo más tierna, y por eso no podía dejar de observarlos. Ethan había nacido hacía poco menos de cuatro meses, y a los dos días de nacer ya se había convertido en la diversión de todos, pues nuestros amigos casi se peleaban por cogerle en brazos como si jamás hubiesen aupado a un bebé. Al principio, Jasper y yo habíamos temido que Julie tuviese celos de su hermanito, pero no fue así, pues era de lo más protectora con él. A pesar de eso, intentábamos tratar a nuestros dos hijos por igual, para que Julie no se sintiera desplazada por Ethan. No obstante, era consciente de que eso jamás pasaría, pues Jasper estaba loco por sus dos hijos, al igual que yo.

–Claro, claro, pones a tu hijo como excusa para no cocinar –bromeó Edward para pinchar a Jasper.

–A ver si te aclaras. Primero te quejas de que no sé hacer una barbacoa, y cuando dejo de hacerla te lamentas por ello.

–Bueno, tal vez deberíais dejar de hacer el tonto y terminar de hacer la barbacoa, que aquí tenemos hambre –intervino Bella con cara de pocos amigos.

Ni ella, ni Rosalie, ni yo comprendíamos aún qué se nos había pasado por la cabeza el día que habíamos decidido dejar que nuestros maridos se encargaran de preparar la barbacoa, pero estaba claro que ya no podíamos hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Jasper se acercó a nosotras y volvió a dejar a Ethan en su capazo, que se encontraba detrás de mí.

– ¿Ya ha cenado? –me preguntó, pasándome los brazos por el cuello y apoyando su barbilla en mi cabeza.

–Sí, se ha tomado todo el biberón que le has preparado antes. Pero parece que no tiene sueño –le comenté cuando me di cuenta de que Ethan se removía en la cunita.

–Será que no le gusta cómo canta su padre.

Me reí ante aquel comentario, y eché la cabeza hacia atrás para darle un beso a mi marido.

– ¿Por qué no os buscáis un hotel, pervertidos? –nos separamos al escuchar la voz burlona de Emmett, y nos dimos cuenta de que, gracias al cielo, habían terminado de asar la carne. – ¿No os da vergüenza hacer esas cosas delante de vuestro bebé? ¿Es que queréis traumatizarlo de por vida?

Jasper se limitó a mostrarle el dedo corazón de la mano derecha, y Emmett frunció el ceño cuando se sentó en la mesa.

–Eres un maleducado, Jazz.

–Sí, mira quién habla. Espero que no seas tú el que traumatices a tu hijo con tus porquerías.

–Tranquilo, que no se lo voy a permitir –se interpuso Rosalie cuando Jasper se alejó de mí para sentarse enfrente de nosotras, junto a sus amigos.

Hacía seis meses que Rosalie se había enterado que estaba embarazada, pero lo mejor de todo no era eso, sino que dos meses después, Bella nos dio la misma noticia. Pareció que nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo todas para ser madres.

Me levanté para llamar a las niñas que, para variar, no habían dejado de corretear detrás de los perros ni un segundo. Bella y Edward habían traído a Oby con ellos para no tener que dejarlo tantos días solo en Richmond, y en cuanto se juntó con Kerny, el perrito que Jasper nos había regalado a Julie y a mí, ambos se volvieron como locos saltando, ladrando y jugando por toda la casa. Julie y Nessie no habían querido ser menos, y no habían dejado de perseguirlos durante todo el día.

Cuando al fin me hicieron caso, Julie fue a sentarse encima de su padre, y Nessie hizo lo propio con el suyo. Tuvimos que obligarlas a comer, porque ambas eran culos inquietos y sólo querían jugar, así que cuando Jasper consiguió que Julie se comiera el último trozo de carne, dejó que se fuera a jugar de nuevo con Nessie.

La cena transcurrió entre las discusiones y las bromas de los hombres y nuestras quejas, así que cuando terminamos de cenar, comimos helado de vainilla y fresa. A continuación, tanto Bella como Rosalie me ayudaron a recoger la mesa, y cuando salimos de nuevo al jardín, las niñas se acercaron corriendo a nosotras.

– ¡Ya van a empezar los fuegos artificiales!

– ¡Vamos a verlos!

Nos arrastraron hasta el centro del jardín, pero yo me apresuré a desviarme del camino y cogí el capazo de Ethan para llevarlo dentro de la casa. Estaba a punto de dormirse, y los fuegos artificiales sólo conseguirían asustarlo y despertarlo.

Una vez estuve dentro, me aseguré de que Ethan estaba bien, y cuando vi que me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, me reí. Y yo pensando que estaba dormido. Le hice cosquillas, le besé las manitas y gritó con alegría, sonriendo ampliamente. Pero tenía que dormir, así que lo cogí en brazos y comencé a tararearle una nana, deseando que mi voz le gustara más que la de su padre. Y así fue, porque a los cinco minutos ya tenía los ojitos entrecerrados y el puñito metido con firmeza en la boca. Lo coloqué de nuevo en la cuna y me asomé a la ventana, pues no iba a dejar a nuestro bebé solo dentro de la casa para ver los fuegos artificiales. Sonreí cuando vi que Jasper caminaba en nuestra dirección, y lo hice aún más ampliamente cuando me encontró en el salón.

–Está a punto de dormirse, si es que no lo ha hecho ya –le expliqué cuando se inclinó para mirar a nuestro bebé. Le acarició la mejilla y la cabecita llena de cabello rubio fino, y después le dio un beso en la frente.

– ¿No sales al jardín a ver los fuegos?

–No voy a dejar a Ethan aquí solo. Ve tú, si te apetece.

–No, no te voy a dejar sola –me explicó abrazándome por detrás. Me dio un beso en el cuello y sonreí.

–No estoy sola.

–Bueno, es una excusa para quedarme aquí contigo –murmuró bajito, como si me estuviera contando un secreto.

Observé a nuestros amigos que se encontraban en el jardín observando el cielo con impaciencia, y me percaté de que Emmett se había colocado a Julie encima de sus hombros, y que Edward había hecho lo mismo con Nessie.

En cuanto el cielo se iluminó gracias a los cohetes, pudimos disfrutar de un gran espectáculo pirotécnico que me hizo recordar el último que habíamos vivido.

– ¿Qué pasa? –me preguntó Jasper cuando me vio agachar la cabeza.

–Nada. Sólo estaba recordando la última vez que vimos fuegos artificiales.

Jasper permaneció callado un segundo, pero volvió a hablar cuando los recuerdos llegaron a su mente:

– ¿Fueron los de Richmond? ¿Los del día que fuimos a la feria?

–Sí. En esa época estábamos… distanciados –recordé con tristeza.

–Eh, eso ya es pasado –me obligó a ladear la cabeza, y después a girarme por completo hasta que estuvimos cara a cara. Me percaté de que los colores de los cohetes se reflejaban en su rostro y sonreí levemente. –Ahora estamos bien. Estamos juntos, tenemos dos hijos preciosos y un perro adorable –me reí ante sus últimas palabras y le eché los brazos al cuello.

–Sí. Supongo que tengo que darte las gracias por todo eso –comenté, frotando mi nariz contra la suya.

–Bueno, tú también has puesto de tu parte –me siguió el juego sin dejar de sonreír.

Me mordí el labio inferior y respiré hondo.

–Te amo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Asintió lentamente, colocando sus manos en mi cintura y pegándome a su cuerpo.

–Yo también te amo, Alice. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Me encantaba que me dijera esas cosas, porque eso era exactamente lo que yo pensaba de él.

Me besó lentamente, sin dejar de rodearme con sus brazos, y yo me puse de puntillas para poder corresponderle mejor. Me separé al cabo de unos largos segundos.

–Nos vamos a perder los fuegos –le comuniqué con una risita más propia de una adolescente que de una mujer adulta.

–Alice, nos los perdimos la primera vez que nos besamos, pero la última vez no porque no estábamos en una buena situación, y por eso tengo que besarte ahora, para recuperar el tiempo perdido. ¿Comprendes?

Me eché a reír como una desquiciada, y Jasper aprovechó la ocasión para volver a besarme.

–No volveremos a perder nunca el tiempo –me aseguró entre besos. –, porque jamás voy a dejarte escapar de nuevo.

Sonreí.

–No voy a escaparme nunca.

Y volvimos a besarnos dejándonos claro lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, a pesar de que ya lo sabíamos, y escuchando las explosiones de los fuegos en el cielo como ruido de fondo.

**-Fin-**

* * *

**Pues nadita, ya hemos llegado al final de esta historia :'( Espero que os haya gustado muchísimo, y si os he de ser sincera, estoy realmente sorprendida por la buena acogida que ha tenido el fic durante estos meses. Cuando empecé a escribirla llegué incluso a odiarla porque pensaba que era una basura, pero luego, al releerla me dije: "Bueno, no está tan mal, a ver qué opinan los lectores de Fanfiction". Y habéis conseguido sorprenderme muy gratamente, así que mil gracias a todas las que habéis estado ahí siempre leyendo y dejando review, y también para las que han puesto esta historia en alertas y en favoritos. De verdad que vuestras palabras me han servido muchísimo y también me inspiran.  
**

**Y para las que me han preguntado si tengo otra historia, la respuesta es SÍ, pero también he de deciros que tengo la misma sensación que tuve con esta. No me gusta demasiado cómo está quedando, pero haré lo que pueda por terminarla y hacerla lo mejor posible para que la leáis y me déis vuestra opinión ;)  
**

**Y, por supuestísimo, tengo que darle especialmente las gracias a Sweetsugarhoney por ese magnífico trailer que me regaló para la historia, y a KlaudiaLobithaCullen por esa preciosa portada que dibujó para el fic (si queréis ver esas dos obras de arte, están en mi perfil ;D)  
**

**Antes de irme, y tal y como os prometí, os dejo el link de mi álbum de Picasa para que veáis algunas fotitos relacionadas con la historia (ya sabéis, uniendo los espacios y poniendo puntocom/ después de "google"):  
**

** picasaweb. google 106825709668349516606 / Fanfiction?authkey=Gv1sRgCKzwmMntlY3bngE  
**

**Ya me sabe mal que sea tan lioso, pero si no no sé cómo ponerlo para que podáis ver las fotos U_U Si tenéis algún problema decídmelo y os ayudaré ;)  
**

**Y sin más dilación, me marcho, que esto parece la Biblia xD ¡Nos leemos en la próxima! Xo  
**


End file.
